Brothers of Darkness
by 17rwake
Summary: When Emma is captured by the gang called Brothers of Darkness, she learns about all the darkness that goes in the city. But when the leader of the gang offers her a deal to be his wife, she has to decide if she can love a monster or to be free. Dark!Killian
1. Brothers of Darkness

**This is the new story, same Dark!Killian but different story line. There will mentions of abuse, attempted rape, and a lot of gang activity so if you don't enjoy reading about any of those things then this is not the story for you. Please read and review, I love hearing all feedback whether it be bad or good. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Bitch! Get your ungrateful ass down here now!" Emma flinched at the voice that was shouting up the stairs. She could hear how drunk he was and could also hear all his drunk friends that came home with him. She slowly climbed down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as physically possible.

"What took you so long bitch!?" Walsh shouted when he saw her round the corner into the smoke covered living room. His friends look at her with lust in their eyes, making Emma feel uncomfortable in her own skin.

"I was sleeping, I didn't think you would be home at this time." Emma mumbled, looking down at the ground. Suddenly her head was whipped to the side as his hand connected with her cheek.

"Look at me when you are talking to me, bitch!" Walsh shouted, hitting her again so that she fell down to the ground. "Go get us drinks." Emma quickly crawled away to the kitchen, praying that none of his friends decided to follow her. As she started grabbing the beers from the fridge, the doorbell rang. Emma listened closely as Walsh went to the door, none of his friends rang the doorbell they just walked in like they owned the place.

"Killian, Jefferson, Graham! What a surprise! Bitch, get more beers!" Walsh shouted as he led the newcomers into the living room. As they passed the kitchen, the one with dark hair and deep blue eyes winked at her when he saw her staring with great interest. Emma shivered and grabbed more beers. When she walked back into the living room, the three newcomers were sitting on one side of the room while everyone was on the opposite end. She passed around the beer quickly while trying to avoid the hands of Walsh's friends. When she brought the beers to the newcomers, they waved them off. The one that winked at her hadn't taken his eyes off her the whole time.

"Leave bitch." Walsh said, not taking his eyes off the newcomers. Emma quickly rushed upstairs but sat at the top of the stairs so that she could hear the conversation.

"Now, Killian what are you here for? I didn't know you did house calls." She heard Walsh say, when she heard the fear in his voice a smile spread across her face.

"Well, rumor has it that you have been a bad boy lately." An Irish accent answered him, Emma guessed that was Killian.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have been nothing but good to you." Walsh responded, his voice shaking even more.

"That's not my contacts have been telling me. They say that you have sold some personal information of mine for a pretty penny."

"Killian! Whoever is telling you that is lying, I have been nothing but loyal to you!" Walsh shouted, making Emma flinched at the sudden volume change. It was silent for some time, making Emma even more nervous than before. Finally she heard gun shots go off, Emma almost screamed but covered her mouth as she started crawling to her room. Before she shut the door, she heard Killian's voice.

"Walsh, in the name of the Brother of Darkness, you have betrayed me. And for that, you must die." The house went silent till one gun shot rang throughout the house.

"Jefferson, Graham. Clean up the mess. I will find the girl and we will all meet at the house." Killian said orders, his voice calm as if he hadn't just killed seven people. Emma rushed around her room, trying to find a way out. Finally she decided on just jumping out the window, just as Killian threw open the door to her room. Emma hit the ground, thanking the heavens that she didn't hurt herself. Killian let out a bunch of curse words as he watched her run down the street towards town.

The sound of bare feet sitting the pavement filled the empty street. Emma ran as fast as she possible could, only checking over her shoulder a couple of times to see if she still being followed.

"Fuck!" Emma slammed into something and fell backwards, she had been checking over her shoulder and didn't see the man step out in front of her.

"Well, well lass. Don't hurt yourself there." The man reached down and yanked her up by her arm. Emma winced at the pain as he pulled her against him, his arms wrapped around her waist as he looked at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Get the fuck off me!" Emma shouted, shoving her hands against his chest, trying to break free but he just chuckled and tightened his grip.

"Now, now, now. Is that any way to treat your savior?" His head swooped down, trying to catch a kiss but instead caught her cheek. He growled and released her waist, but before she could run he grabbed her arm again.

"You're not my savior, Killian, you are a killer." Emma spat out his name like it was dirt in her mouth, Killian growled and yanked her arm as he walked down the street.

"You are mine now. So it would be in your best interest if you started to treat me with respect." Killian said as they walked down the street to a black SUV that was parked on the side of the road. Emma ignored him, staring off into the distance as she tried to think of another plan to escape. Killian threw open the passenger door and pointed to it.

"Get it." Emma just raised an eyebrow and looked him like he was crazy. He growled and before she could react, he picked her up and placed in the car. She tried fighting him off but Killian just buckled her in and handcuffed her to the door.

"Let's get this show on the road." Killian placed a kiss on her cheek and shut the door. Emma started yelling and kicking the dashboard as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Are you going to do that the whole time? Cause if so, I will have to pick up some Advil." He chuckled at his own joke but stopped when he saw Emma glaring at him.

"Where are we going?" Emma broke the silence about two hours into their road trip. Killian turned down the music and looked at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"That's why I asked." Emma huffed at him, only to more annoyed when he began to chuckle.

"You are a fireball. Definitely will be a nice thing to have around the house." Emma just sighed and looked out the window, staring at the trees pass in a blur.

"Let's play a game." Killian said as he turned off the music, Emma decided to ignore him. "20 questions, ladies first."

"Go to hell." She huffed at him, making him sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"That's not a question. Ok, I will go first then. What is your name?"

"You kidnapped me and you don't even know my name?!" Emma yelled, smiling inside when she saw Killian flinch a little.

"Your kidnapping wasn't part of the plan so I didn't have time to do research on you. New rule, you can't answer the question with a question." Emma sighed and pulled at her handcuff a little before answering.

"Swan." Killian looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Swan? Is that your last name?"

"It's my turn." Emma spat at him. He sighed and waved a hand at her.

"Alright, what is your question?"

"Why did you kill him?" Emma got straight to the point. She watched as his knuckles turned white from holding the wheel too long before he answered.

"He betrayed me." Emma opened her mouth to ask for more detail but he quickly cut her off. "How are old you, Swan?"

"Just turned 21. How did he betray you?"

"I gave him some information of someone close to me and he sold it to the highest bidder. When was your birthday?"

"Today." The car fell silent, you could cut the tension with a butter knife. Emma sighed and looked out the window, wishing she was moving as fast as the trees passing them.

"Happy birthday then." Killian whispered, staring hard at the road.


	2. Home Sweet Hell

Chapter 2:

"Swan. Wake up, we are here." Emma moaned as she felt someone rubbing her shoulder to wake her up.

"Fuck off." Emma groaned, moving away from the hand. She heard a chuckle but couldn't find the strength to open her eyes. Suddenly two arms lifted her up and carried her out of the car. Emma's eyes shot open and she started throwing punches, even though most of them didn't hit again. Killian growled when one finally connected with his mouth and he dropped her.

"Son of a bitch." Emma shouted, picking herself off the floor of the parking garage.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" He shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her against his side. Emma growled and tried to pull away but that only made him tighten his grip.

"Where are we?" Emma finally asked when they reached the elevators. Killian ignored her as he punched in a key code into one of the elevators. When the elevator arrived, Killian pulled her into the elevator and punched in another code before the doors shut. Once they shut, he released her arm and Emma quickly moved as far away from him as she could. Killian leaned against one of the walls and chuckled as he watched her with interest.

"Where are we going?" Emma said through her teeth as she watched the numbers light up as they passed each floor, finally they came to stop when the penthouse light came on. Emma made a run for it as soon as the doors opened big enough for her to fit through.

"Welcome to your new home. While just till I figure out what to do with you." Emma stopped short when she noticed where they had landed. The doors just opened into a huge apartment, white and black colors made it look cleaner than an operation room in a hospital. Emma spun around and started taking swings at Killian, yelling curse words. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her against him so that she was flushed against his chest.

"What did I say about respect?" He growled, his deep blue eyes filled with darkness. Emma stiffened with fear, looking down at her hands that were covered by his hands. "Let me give you the official tour." Killian said, dropping one of her hands and intertwining the other one with his own.

"I don't want a tour." Emma growled, looking at the floor.

"I don't remember making that an option. Here is the living room, you will probably be spending most of your time here. Now the kitchen is over here, help yourself to anything but don't rearrange things because Ariel will be pissed off." Emma looked around the apartment, not really listening to his tour. There were floor to ceiling windows that over looked New York City, and a black staircase led up to what seemed to be the second floor

"Now this room, is the computer room. We have someone on duty 24/7 watching the cameras so that no one can sneak in or out. That room, just passed the computer room, is off limits. Don't go in there unless I give you permission." Killian pointed to the red door that stood out in the black and white apartment like a sore thumb.

"Can I ask what is in there?" Emma asked, staring at the door with major interest.

"If I don't want you in there, why would I tell you what's in that room?" Killian responded, shaking his head and pulling her towards the stairs.

"Now since you were an unexpected addition, you will be sleeping in different rooms depending on the night. You will have to be with either me, Jefferson, or Graham unless you are going to the bathroom. Unless you prove that you can be trusted then you will be treated sort of like a prisoner." Emma glared at him when he said that but bite her tongue. Killian raised an eyebrow at her silence as he led her into a bedroom.

"This is my room. You will be in here whenever I have meetings or just don't feel like dealing with you. Now I want you to get a shower and get dress before you meet the rest of my men. The bathroom is there and the closet is right next to it. I think the clothes should fit you." He pointed out each room and quickly kissed her cheek before leaving the bedroom, locking the door behind him. Emma let a sigh and looked around the room, relaxing for the first time in a long time. It was a black and white room, just like the rest of the apartment, with floor to ceiling windows that looked out to New York City. About two hours later, Emma was finished getting ready. When that giant bathroom and more clothes then the Kardashians, it was like a spa retreat for it even though most spa retreats didn't have a cold blooded killer waiting for her.

"You look amazing." Emma jumped and saw Killian sitting in a chair in a dark corner.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! I think my heart attack just had a stroke." Emma clutched her heart as Killian chuckled and waved her closer to him. She just looked at him and sat down on the bed, across the room from where he was sitting. Killian growled and before Emma had time to register what was going on, he had her pinned down on the bed. He straddled her and held her wrists in one hand while the other ran up and down her side, sending shivers down her spine.

"You need to learn some respect, darling. Or this is going to be your own personal hell." Killian leaned in closer as he said that, his lips almost touching hers. Emma began to panic and try to break free but he was too heavy for her. Just as he was about to kiss her, she spat on him, hitting him right in the eye.

"Bitch!" Killian yelled and slapped her across the face. Emma gasped at the sudden pain while he climbed off her, wiping the spit off. Then he grabbed her arm, and dragged her down the stairs to the living room. There were two men seating on the couch, as Emma looked at them closer, she saw that they were the men that were also at Walsh's house.

"Sit there." Killian tossed her towards the space between the two men that were looking at her with great interest. He them stomped off, muttering curse words under his breath as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello there sweetheart, name is Jefferson." The man on her right said. He casually tossed an arm across the back of the couch, rubbing her shoulder lightly with his thumb.

"Mines Graham." The other man placed a hand on her knee and began drawing light patterns on her skin. Emma stiffen at the contact but every time she tried to move away, they would tighten their hands on her. Killian returned, still pissed about before but he looked a little calmer.

"So boss, what are we are going to do with this sweetheart?"


	3. Living with the Devil

Chapter 3:

"So boss, what are we going to do with this sweetheart?" Emma stiffen at Jefferson's words. Killian sat quiet, staring at Emma with lust and hate in his eyes.

"We either have to keep her or kill her cause letting her go is not an option anymore." Graham said, tightening his hand on her knee when she started to squirm.

"You could let me go." Emma whispered, Jefferson and Graham looked at her like they just noticed that she was there. Killian hadn't taken his eyes off her once, she watched his eyes fill with more lust then hate.

"What did you say, sweetheart?"

"I said that you could just let me go. Y'all saved me from a horrible life, so in return I will keep my mouth shut from what I have seen here." Emma said, a little bit louder this time.

"That isn't going to happen. You may believe that you can keep your mouth shut but I can't take that risk." Killian finally spoke, making everyone look at him. "Plus if I wanted to kill you, then I would have back at the house. The only option is to keep you here."

"How are we going to explain to the other brothers? You know that they will have questions about her or worse, they will try something with her." Graham said, giving Emma a worried look that helped her relax for a second but the idea that there were more psychopaths kept her nervous.

"She will be my wife." Killian said, leaning back in his chair.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Emma jumped up at those words, shaking off Jefferson's and Graham's hands.

"You…will…be…my…wife." Killian repeated, he said each word like he was talking to a three year old. Emma stomped across the room to him and slapped him across the face before anyone could react. Jefferson and Graham jumped up to stop her from hitting him again but froze when Killian stood up.

"You bastard." Emma growled through her teeth, raising her hand again to hit him again. But before her hand connected to his face, he grabbed her hand, tightening his fingers around her wrist so that she could feel bruises forming.

"Do you not understand the word respect?" Killian growled, tightening his hand tighter so that tears formed in Emma's eyes. "I think it's time for a little lesson." As he said that, he tossed her up so she was thrown over his shoulder.

"You motherfucker bastard." Emma screamed, kicking her legs and punching his back with her fists.

"Jefferson, Graham. Go call the rest of the brothers, they need to meet my new wife." Killian told them as he carried Emma up the stairs, ignoring her screaming and beatings.

"Right away, boss." They nodded to him and headed into the computer room. Killian carried Emma into his bedroom and locked the door before throwing her on the bed. She crawled away as far away from him as she could, as he became pacing the room.

"Now, Swan. I am going to try explaining this to you, maybe you will become easier to handle then." He looked at her and gave her a small smile but Emma shook with fear when she saw the darkness in his eyes.

"You have seen things that no one has seen unless they are part of the Brothers, or they have a death wish. We cannot just let you go out onto the street because of that fact. Now since we have to keep you around, you only have two options on how to live with us. Either be our maid which is basically just a hooker that cleans, or become my wife." Emma opened her mouth to respond and Killian stopped pacing, looking at her with interest.

"What do you mean hooker that cleans?"

"We have three 'maids' which are girls that take care of the brothers. Some of the tasks are to take care of our needs when we don't want to go to a whore house." Killian explained, watching her eyes grow bigger with shock.

"That's horrible! You are worse than the devil!" She shouted, moving farer away from him.

"It's not horrible. They are sign up for it and paid very nicely for their services. Now since you seem disgusted with that idea, the next option is being my wife."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"Exactly what is sounds like. You will mine and mine alone. My brothers will not be allowed to touch you and I will give you protection. All you have to do is obey everything I tell you to do and you must take care of my needs as well." Killian's eyes filled with lust once again when he said that last sentence. Emma shook with more fear at the way he was looking at her.

"If I refuse?" Killian looked at her with a raised eyebrow and walked over to the desk by the windows and opened one of the drawers. Emma heard a couple of beeping noises before he turned around, holding a gun in his hands. Emma opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.

"If you refuse, then I won't think twice before I cancel you." To emphasize his point, he turned off the safety and pulled back the slide. Emma's eyes filled with tears and she looked away, praying that at any moment she would wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"Now, since my brothers are coming over soon, I need you to look your best. I have to show them that you are mine and mine alone." Killian placed the gun back in the drawer and locked it up then he walked into the closet. "Here put this on." He came back into the room and tossed a black dress to her. Emma ignored him, still looking at the floor, when suddenly she was yanked up.

"What did I just tell you? Whatever I say, goes." He hissed at her, pushing her towards the dress and sat down in the chair in the dark corner. Emma picked up the dress and went over to the bathroom but found it locked, then she tried the closet but that was locked as well. She looked over to Killian, confused.

"You will change where I can see you, this is your punishment for disrespecting me." He gave her a dark smile that sent shivers down her spine. Emma turned away from him and mumbled curse words as she took off her clothes, once she put on the black dress, she struggled with the zipper.

"Killian?" She mumbled, not looking at the devil that had been watching her with lust. She jumped at the sudden feeling of his fingers touching her as he pulled up the zipper. He placed light kisses on her back before the zipper closed over the skin, making more tears fall from Emma's eyes.

"Look at you, my beautiful Swan." He turned her around so that she was facing a full length mirror, the dress was a one shoulder floor length dress. Crystals were embedded into the fabric and a large cutout showed off her midriff. Killian stood behind her, his arm wrapped her waist and he pulled her against him, drawing patterns on her bare midriff.

"You are mine." He whispered into her ear, placing a kiss against the shell.


	4. Partying with the Killers

Chapter 4:

Emma sat in front of the vanity, tears rolling down her face as Killian brushed her hair.

"Now, now, Swan. You are ruining your makeup." His fingers reached around to brush the tears away, but Emma jerked her head away.

"Don't touch me, pirate." She stood up and walked over to the window, looking at New York City, suddenly wishing she could fly. Killian came up behind her, looking at her but surprisingly keeping his hands to himself.

"Pirate. I like the sound of that. The swan and the pirate." He leaned in closer to Emma, taking a whiff of her hair. "You smell amazing, and look amazing as well." Emma stiffened and moved away from him, trying to move as far away him as she could but he just kept moving closer. Just before Killian could reach out and grab her to pull her closer, there was a knock at the door.

"The Brothers are here. Now I will make a speech about Walsh and how they should behave around you. To help with them keep their hands off you, it would be in your best interest for you act like you like me even just a little bit." Killian held out his hand and waited for Emma to make a decision. She stood in silence, looking at the arm like it was a nuclear bomb.

"Come on, Swan. It is best not to keep them waiting. I promise I won't bite." He smiled at her, trying to warm her up to him. Finally, Emma wrapped her arm around his but kept some distance between him.

"At least not yet." He whispered into her ear, pulling her closer so she was pressed against his side. He placed a kiss to her cheek as they walked out of the room, as they exited the room, Emma heard a bunch of men talking and laughing.

"Relax, my Swan. I promise they wouldn't touch a single hair on your head." Killian whispered as they arrived to the stairs, Emma looked out into the living room and saw at least thirty men packed into the apartment. She tightened her grip on Killian as they traveled down the stairs, she didn't enjoy the way some of the men were looking at her. When they came to the bottom of the stairs, the apartment fell quiet, all eyes were on Killian and the mystery lady.

"Welcome Brothers of Darkness. Y'all may be wondering why I called you here today. I would first like to say that the mole has been exterminated!" The crowd erupted with cheers, Emma flinched at the excitement. Killian smiled at his Brothers, while placing a comforting hand on Emma's back.

"Second order of business. I am to be married, my lovely Swan here has accepted my hand in marriage. If any of y'all touch her or even look at her wrong, you will be spending a long time in the dirt." Emma looked up at Killian, shaking a little when she saw the darkness in his eyes. The crowd was silent, not sure whether it was ok to cheer for their leader or not.

"Now, let's celebrate that that old bastard is finally getting hitched." Jefferson yelled, raising his beer bottle towards Killian. The crowd cheered and mirrored Jefferson, Killian nodded and placed a kiss on Emma's cheek. Music started to play and people separated a little, some going to other rooms while others came up to give their congratulations.

"Congrats, Killian! I didn't think you would ever settle down. I'm sorry, miss, I don't think I caught your name?" A blonde hair man approached Emma and Killian, bowing a little to Killian then kissing the top of Emma's hand. A beautiful brunette stood next to him, she looked at Emma and smiled.

"Emma Swan, and you are?" Emma looked away from the brunette and back at the blonde.

"Victor Whale and this is my lovely wife, Ruby." Emma nodded to the brunette and Killian kissed her hand.

"It was lovely to meet you, and I hope that you and Ruby can get together sometime." Victor nodded a goodbye and they disappeared into the crowd.

"Was that one of the…?" Emma whispered to Killian, giving him a questioning look. He chuckled and looked at her.

"No. A couple of my men have settled down, the only thing that they have to agree to before adding them to the Brothers is that they can't have kids."

"That's horrible!" Emma hissed at him, making him growl a little as a warning.

"It's not horrible. The business we are involved will use any weakness we have against us, kids are one of the biggest weakness you can have." Emma fell silent, Killian lead her to the kitchen.

"I like the name Emma. It suits you even though I like Swan a little bit better." Killian whispered in her ear as he passed her a glass of champagne. She shivered and tried to pull away but another couple came up to them.

"Welcome to the family! My name is Mary Margaret but you can call me Snow. And this is David." Another lady came up to Emma, pulling her into a surprise hug. Emma stiffen at the sudden connect and looked at Killian, confused. When Snow pulled away, David came up and bowed to Killian before kissing Emma's hand, the same as Victor.

"Nice to see you again, Snow." Killian said as he kissed her hand. "And you as well as, David." He nodded to David, who was very silent.

"Killian, please tell me that you will let Emma come out with me and Ruby." Snow gave him a pleading look that made him chuckle and nod.

"I will look into it. It was nice seeing you again." Killian and Emma nodded their goodbyes before heading back into the living room. Emma was greeted by all the men at the party as well as some of the women. From what she found out from Killian was that only Ruby and Mary Margaret were wives, the other women were the hookers. Suddenly Killian pulled Emma against him, looked deep into her eyes.

"I have a meeting to go to, Swan. Go upstairs with Ruby and Snow, I will be done in about an hour then you and I will have our own party." He kissed her on the forehead then released her, leading all the men into a meeting room. Emma headed upstairs with Ruby and Snow close behind, the other women stayed downstairs in the living room.

"I think we should go on a shopping day." Snow announced as soon as they were in the bedroom. Emma collapsed on the bed, covering her face with a pillow.

"Ok, how just getting our nails done?" Snow looked at Ruby then Emma, confused. Emma sat up and looked at the two girls before her.

"What is the meeting about?" Ruby and Snow shared looks then looked back Emma.

"We don't get to know. Basically we are just supposed to look good and not ask questions." Ruby explained, making Emma jump with anger.

"And you're ok with that?! I don't understand!" She shouted, making Ruby and Snow jump.

"No, we aren't ok with it but the least we know, the better off we are."


	5. Sleeping with the Devil

**Thank y'all so much for the views and reviews. I am glad that y'all like this story so much. Please keep leaving reviews cause they motivate my writing more. Now here is a warning that in this chapter there is non-con touching and abuse so if that stuff makes you nervous, skip the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Emma stood in front of the window, her forehead pressed against the window so that she could see the street far below her. She had changed into a pair of sweatpants and tank top soon after Snow and Ruby left. Killian hadn't returned back from the meeting so Emma was enjoying the time alone.

"I didn't think sweatpants could look so sexy." Emma jumped at Killian's hands wrapping around her waist. He leaned in so that she was pressed between him and the window, unable to move.

"Get the fuck off me." Emma hissed trying to move away from him. Killian instead pressed against her harder, running his hand up so that he was cupping one of her breasts while the other hand ran up and down her thigh.

"Just give in, Emma. You know I will win one way or another." He whispered into her ear, before pressing kisses from her ear to her neck. Emma whimpered, trying to push him away but he just sucked harder on her neck causing it to bruise.

"Please, Killian." Emma whimpered once again, tears falling down her face. He growled but back away, she released the breath that she had been holding in. Killian moved over to the dresser, taking off his shirt and pants, putting on a pair of sweats that matched Emma's. Emma watched him through the reflection in the window, looking at the scars that covered his back.

"What's the story behind those?" Emma pointed to the scars, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Each one has its own different story." He said as he turned back around, Emma gasped a little when she saw the tattoos that covered his chest.

"And those?" She pointed to the tattoos, he moved closer and Emma pressed her back against the window. He reached out carefully and took her hand, placing it on the one that was drawn across his chest.

"These one says Maireachtáil ar an imeall, which is living on the edge in Irish." Emma traced the words with her pointer finger then moved down to the one above his heart.

"And this one?" She whispered, tracing the design which was a cross with a dagger inside. Killian sighed and took her hand into his, holding it against his lips.

"Now it's mine turn for a question." He whispered, leaning in closer hoping to capture her lips but instead caught her cheek once again.

"20 questions, again?" She looked at the ground, avoiding his lustful eyes.

"It's the only way I get to know more about my wife."

"Fine, what's your question?"

"What was Walsh to you? He never mentioned you during any of the meetings." Emma stiffen at the mention of Walsh. She pulled away and walked over to the bed, pulling off pillows and tossing them to the floor.

"Boyfriend. Game over." He growled but didn't bother her.

"What are you doing, my Swan?" He watched her drag out blankets from the closet, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm sleeping on the floor, there is no way I am sleeping with the devil." Killian chuckled and started tossing the pillows back on the bed.

"What the fuck?" Emma finally looked up at him, pissed that he was stopping her once again.

"You are going to be my wife. Which means we share the same bed." Emma mumbled curse words under her breath. She climbed into bed, laying on the far edge so that she could put as much distance as she could between them.

"Oh no you don't. I enjoy cuddling as much as the next guy when there is a beautiful girl in his bed." As he said that, he wrapped his arm around her waist so that he could pull her against. Emma whimpered, feeling his erection pressed against her butt. As she tried to pull away, he tightened his grip on her waist.

"You are a disgusting pirate." She hissed, giving up on trying to fight him.

"I prefer dashing rapscallion or dashing scoundrel." He responding, placing a kiss on her neck and rubbing her thigh with his hand. She rolled her eyes and sighed, deciding to ignore him the rest of the night.

The next morning, Emma woke up alone in the bed. She sat up and listened, the water was going off in the bathroom so she figured he was in there. Moving quietly, she climbed out of bed and tipped toed out of the bedroom. When reaching the living room, she finally released the breath she was holding. There were a couple of men and women passed out on the furniture, her face turned to disgusted when she saw their lack of clothing. Quickly looking at the ground, she walked to the kitchen which was naked people free. Digging through the multiple cabinets, Emma finally found the S'more pop tarts that were hiding in the back of the bottom drawer. As she popped a couple in the toaster, she opened the fridge and pulled out the cranberry juice that was wedge behind the collection of beer bottles. Once the pop tarts were done, she sat down at one of the bar stools and ate.

"Swan! Where the fuck are you?!" Emma nearly fell off the stool at the sound of Killian's voice cutting through the peaceful apartment. She heard him throw open the bedroom and stomp downstairs. Quickly jumping off the stool, she ran over to the sink and threw open the cabinets so that she could hide inside.

"Get up, you worthless sons of bitches! Where the bloody hell is my Swan?!" Emma listened to a bunch of people moving around the living room, most likely collecting their clothes. She held her breath as footsteps entered the kitchen.

"Now, now my Swan. I do love a good game of cat and mouse but just to give you a warning, I never lose." Tears formed in her eyes at the sound of his voice, it sounded dark and she knew that this was a horrible idea. She listened to men search the apartment as her legs hurt from being in such a small spot for such a long time. She lost track of time, hoping that at any moment he would send his men to go look outside the apartment. Suddenly the cabinet doors were thrown open and a hand grabbed her hair.

"Gotcha, my Swan." Killian growled as he pulled her hair, making Emma cry out in pain. He dragged her out and across the floor, giving her rug burn when they crossed the living room carpet.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Emma screamed at him, digging her nails into his hand. Instead of dropping her hair, he pulled harder making her cry in pain again. The men and women watched as he dragged her up the stairs, pretending that she wasn't screaming in pain every time a step hit her. Finally they reached the bedroom where Killian tossed her across the floor as he locked the door.

"Did you find that funny, hiding for two hours? This trust thing only works if you show me respect and this, love, is the bloody opposite of respect." Killian stomped toward her like a lion after his prey. Emma turned and tried crawling away, only to have him grab her ankle and yanked her towards him so that he was straddling her.

"Show me respect." He growled, grabbing her hair and yanking so that she cried out in pain. Her head throbbed from the abuse, he stared into her eyes showing her the darkness and lust.

"Show me respect." He repeated, yanking again. Instead of crying out, Emma whipped her head around and dug her teeth into his arm. She dug in as hard as she could, till she could taste blood making Killian yell at the sudden pain. He released her hair and whipped it across her face, hard enough that it broke the skin and began to bleed.

"Show me respect."


	6. There's no place like Hell

**Warning: More non-con and abuse in this chapter as well**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Emma stood in front of the floor length mirror, looking at her injuries. Her cheek had was bleeding from the cut, head was sensitive to touch from all the pulling, and her back bruised up from being dragged up the stairs plus there was slight rug burn on her legs.

"Oh stop, it is not that bad." Killian told her, he was sitting on the bed reading a book and acting like he hadn't just abused her. The only happiness Emma had at the moment was seeing his arm wrapped in a bandage from her bite.

"Fuck you, all you got was a bite mark." At that remark, Killian slammed his book shut and took off his reading glasses.

"Come here." Emma stood where she was, looking at him through the mirror.

"Do you want me to add other cut to that pretty face of yours?" He growled, pulling something out of the nightstand by the bed. Emma huffed but walked over to him, not wanting to make him even madder.

"Closer, I won't bite unlike you." He chuckled at his joke but stopped when he saw Emma wasn't laughing. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around her chin, pulling her head forward. Emma flinched, unsure what he was doing.

"Stay there." He whispered, releasing her chin. When his fingers returned, he started rubbing a cream on her cut.

"Jesus fucking Christ! That hurts!" Emma threw her head back only to have Killian yank it back into place.

"Stay still." He growled, placing more cream on the cut. The pain softened as he rubbed more but Emma refused to relax.

"This cream will speed up the healing process. I can't have my wife looking as beat up as I do." Killian informed her, placing it back into the drawer. Emma stood still, waiting for him to say it was ok to move. He placed his hands on her sides, rubbing up and down while trying to look in her eyes.

"I hate it when we fight, love. Please, I don't want to have to teach you another lesson." He whispered, cupping her head in his hands so that she had to look at him. Suddenly there was a knock on door, making Emma move away from Killian who growled at the interruption.

"What?!" He barked at the door, running his fingers through his hair. Jefferson came into the bedroom with a gun in his hand. Emma stiffen and rushed into the bathroom, guns always made her nervous.

"Scorpions, over on the east side." Jefferson said, Killian jumped up at that name and rushed over to the desk where the gun was locked up.

"Emma! Emma!" He shouted, tucking the gun in his jeans and extra bullets in his coat pocket. Emma slowly walked out of the bathroom, looking nervous like she did something wrong.

"Come here, love." Killian whispered, waving to Jefferson to leave the room. As Emma got closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist so that she was flushed against.

"What?" She looked him, annoyed that he was trying to keep up with this whole good guy act.

"I have to go out for some time. You will be staying with Jefferson, I will be back as soon as possible. Now how about a kiss for good luck?" He whispered, wigging his eyebrows at that statement.

"Fuck off." Emma hissed, pushing against him but wasn't able to break free. He growled and placed a kiss to her cheek, right on the cut so that she hissed in pain.

"We will talk about this when I get home." Killian warned, releasing her and headed out of the room. Emma threw herself onto the bed and screamed into a pillow, just as Jefferson walked in.

"Now, now sweetheart. Screaming will cause worry lines on that pretty face." He said, chuckling as he laid down on the bed next to her.

"How can you work with that devil?" Emma looked at Jefferson, interest covering her face.

"To you he may be the devil, but to rest of us we are brothers."

"That sounds stupid." Emma mumbled, moving on bed so that she was under the covers. "I'm going to take nap." Jefferson chuckled and nodded, moving off the bed to turn off the lights then sat in Killian's chair in the corner.

"How was it boss?" Emma woke up to Jefferson asking a question but she didn't have to open her eyes to know who he was talking to.

"They put up a good fight but we got the upper hand. Luckily, we got grabbed one of the members before the cops showed up. Any problems with my Swan?"

"Nope, she was pissed about you for some time then decided to take a nap. She is a quiet one, not one I would tag as your type."

"That's the adventure in this, every day with her is something new. Go downstairs and I will be right down, we have someone to talk to." Emma had to stop herself from flinching at the dark laugh the men shared before Jefferson headed out of the room. Suddenly, she felt Killian placing kisses on her arm as he crawled onto the bed. He slid behind her, spooning while still placing kisses on every skin that wasn't covered by the sheets.

"I missed you, my Swan." He whispered, a hand coming around and cupping her breast as the other moving down to her thigh. Emma whimpered and started to move away but he just bit her arm as a warning.

"I guess you aren't the only biter." He whispered into her ear before sucking on the lobe. He hissed with pleasure when he felt that she was only wearing underwear and a big t-shirt in bed. "This is even better than the sweatpants." His hand moved over her underwear, cupping her sex making Emma whimper in louder.

"Killian. Please stop." She whispered, trying to move away but he pinched her nipple in response, making her cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Just give in, love. I can feel how much you want me." He rubbed his hand over her sex, spreading the wetness on her panties.

"Stop. Please. I don't want this." Emma said, more forceful this time. Killian growled and rubbed her sex one more time before releasing her, crawling out of bed. Emma wiped the tears away that had fallen from her eyes, just before Killian grabbed her shoulders and moved her so that he was straddling her.

"You have to understand that you are stuck with me. I told in the beginning that I have needs that need to be fulfill by you." After he said, Emma opened her mouth to respond but Killian swopped down and captured her lips. His tongue shoved its way into her mouth, exploring it as much as it could. Emma's eyes widened and she started to punch his chest, trying to get him off her but instead he pressed her deeper into the mattress. His kisses became more aggressive when he noticed that she wasn't kissing him back.

"Bitch!" He jumped back, Emma had finally had enough and closed her teeth on his tongue. His hand connected with her face and she gasped, feeling the spot he hit. It wasn't as hard as before but it was definitely was going to bruise. Killian got off the bed, stomping over to the door and throwing it open.

"You can sit in here the rest of day and think about the word respect." He growled, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Emma jumped up and ran over to the door, slamming her fists against the door.

"You bastard! Let me out!" She screamed, only get madder when she heard his dark chuckle on the other side of the door.


	7. Eating with the Beast

**This chapter doesn't have as much abuse as the other chapters but there is still some non-con just not as much.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Emma sat in silence, looking out the window at the city night lights. Four hours had passed and there was no sign of Killian coming up to deal with her. Tears fell down her face as she thought about how she went from one hell to another hell, the only difference was that this hell was fancier. She heard the bedroom door's lock click open but she made no effort to move.

"Mrs. Jones." Emma's head whipped around at the sound of a women and someone saying Ms. Jones. A beautiful red head stood in the doorway, looking at her.

"It's Swan. Emma Swan." She said, unsure if this one of the hookers that Killian had mentioned.

"Sorry, miss. Mr. Jones said that you should get used to getting called that. Anyway, he has asked for your presence at dinner." Emma huffed and looked back out the window.

"Well you can tell Mr. Jones that I am not hungry." Emma watched the lady stiffen with fear at the idea of telling Killian that.

"Please come downstairs, Mr. Jones will not be happy if you disobey him."

"Well it's about time that Mr. Jones learns that people can refuse him." Emma shot back at the lady, getting annoyed that she was still here. She listened to her sigh and leave the room, leaving the door open. Emma sighed and continued to look out the window.

"When I tell you to come, you come!" Emma jumped at Killian shouting at her, he stomped into the room and before Emma could stop him, he tossed her over his shoulder and headed downstairs to the dining hall. When they reached the dining room, Killian sat in the chair at the head of the table while he held Emma in his lap.

"I'm pretty sure I deserve a seat of my own." Emma hissed, trying to break free.

"You lost option when you told Ariel that you weren't going to have dinner with your husband." He growled back at her, taking a sip of beer while they waited for the food.

"You aren't my husband. I am not Mrs. Jones." Emma growled right back at him, taking a sip of the wine that had been set out for her.

"You are going to be my wife. No matter of fighting will change that." Ariel came in with the food before Emma could respond. They both nodded their thanks and Killian began eating, Emma refused to eat.

"Eat." He demanded, getting more annoyed by the second.

"No. I am not hungry." He growled at picked up her fork, stabbing a piece of steak with it and held it up to her mouth but Emma just shook her head, keeping her mouth shut tight. Suddenly Killian's hand reached down and cupped her sex, making her gasp and he shoved the food in her mouth.

"You bastard!" She shouted, just making Killian laugh at her.

"Ladies shouldn't talk with their mouths full. Now keep eating or I will find other ways to make you eat." He said darkly, Emma shivered with fear and began eating. They ate in silence, Emma kept her eyes down while Killian stared at her with lust and darkness.

"Twenty questions time." He announced, breaking the silence. Emma sighed and placed her fork down, looking at him.

"I thought we only played before bedtime." Killian chuckled and tightened his arms around her.

"You will be sleeping with Graham tonight. I have some unfinished business to do but I will be thinking about you the whole." He whispered, kissing her neck. Emma sighed and turned her body around a little so she could see him better.

"Fine. I will go first, why can't I sleep alone?" Killian sighed and traced patterns on her thigh while his eyes filled with annoyance.

"The point of the game is to find out more about each other."

"That's what I am doing. I am trying to figure out why you are such a controlling ass." Emma hissed at him, but when she saw the darkness in his eyes, she wished she could take back her response. Killian tightened his grip on Emma's thigh, tight enough that Emma gasped and felt bruises form.

"You haven't earned my trust yet. The last time I left you alone, you hid under the sink for two hours. Now my turn, how long were you dating Walsh?" Emma stiffened and turned back around so that her back was to Killian. He kissed her should blade, sucking a little so that there was a light bruise.

"I am going to bed." Emma tried to stand up but Killian held onto her, growling with annoyance.

"The game isn't over. Answer the question then you can go."

"Fine. Three years. Goodnight." Emma stood up, angry, but Killian quickly stood up as well wrapping his arms around her.

"Goodnight, my Swan." He whispered, placing a light kiss on her lips before releasing her. Emma stomped her foot and left the dining room, ignoring Killian's dark chuckle. Graham sat in the living room, reading a newspaper.

"Graham. I am ready to go to bed." Emma announced heading upstairs not waiting for his answer.

"Alright, darling." He followed her upstairs, looking down at Killian who gave him a nod.

"This is my room." He pointed to the door diagonal from Killian's. Emma threw open the door and stood in shock.

"Where is my bed?" She demanded, turning to Graham who looked a little confused.

"Didn't Killian tell you? You will sharing my bed, I promise I won't touch you." Emma huffed and turned back to the bed, crawling on the side by the wall so there was a ton of space in between them. Graham got ready for bed and crawled in next to her, keeping his distance.

Emma woke up suddenly to what sounded like the crack of a whip. She looked over at Graham's side and saw he was still fast asleep. She crawled out of the bed, carefully so not to wake him up, and headed downstairs. The apartment was quiet only a light was on above the red door. Emma went to the kitchen and pulled down a glass for water, just as she turned off the water the red door opened.

"Jefferson, bring the sound recording out here. I want to have it translated before morning." Killian came out, rubbing his hands on a towel. Emma stood still, knowing he would probably be pissed that she was out of bed.

"Emma!? What the bloody hell are you doing down here?" Killian demanded when he saw her standing by the sink. He lunged forward and grabbed her arm. "What did I tell you about walking around by yourself?" He demanded again, leaning closer. Emma felt something on her arm where he was holding, when she looked down she screamed.

"Is that blood?!" She screamed, making Killian jump. He released her and quickly went over to the sink and began washing for his hands. When he turned around, Emma was still staring at her arm which had a bloody hand print on it.

"Love?" Killian whispered as he moved closer, getting nervous at how pale she was turning. She looked up at him, unsure what to say. Just as Killian got close enough to touch her, Emma's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell into Killian's outstretched arms.


	8. The Sweet Devil

**This chapter shows a little bit of a sweeter side to Killian but I promise to y'all that like dark!killian, it will be getting really dark next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Emma moaned and opened her eyes. Light slipped through the openings in the curtains, telling her it was daytime. She rolled over and felt that the bed cold, suddenly she sat up and looked around. She was back in Killian's room but Killian wasn't in the room. After getting out of bed and getting dressed, Emma decided to risk it and go downstairs.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty." Emma flinched at Killian's dark voice that greeted her when she reached the living room. He was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and drinking coffee.

"What happened?" Emma walked carefully over to him, make sure to keep a certain amount of distance between them.

"You disobeyed me, again, and then passed out. I didn't know that you had a fear of blood." He grinned darkly at her, watching her make a mug of coffee.

"I only have a fear when you leave a bloody hand print on my arm." Emma shot back him, memories starting to come back to her. Killian's eyes narrowed and next thing Emma knew, he was standing above her holding her waist against him.

"I think it's time for your punishment." He hissed, tightening his arm so that Emma glared up at him.

"I'm pretty sure passing out should count as punishment enough." He laughed darkly and leaned in closer to her face.

"Oh, my innocent Swan. You passing out was just a benefit." Emma moved her head to the side, her face showed her disgust. Right as Killian opened his mouth to tell her the punishment, Jefferson opened the computer door.

"Boss, I can't figure out the language he is talking in. All I know is that when he is by himself, he keeps repeating the same thing over and over." Emma let out a sigh of relief as Killian became distracted with something else.

"Play it over the speakers." He ordered, grabbing Emma's arm and dragging her to couch in the living room. He sat down then pulled Emma on top of him, wrapped his arms tight around her. She groaned but Killian just tightened his arms as a warning.

"Areyay youyay, areyay youyay omingCay otay ethay eetray eyThay ungstray upyay ayay anmay eyThay aysay owhay urderedmay eethray. angeStray ingsthay idday appenhay erehay oNay angerstray ouldway ityay ebay Ifyay eway etmay atyay idnightmay Inyay ethay anginghay eetray."

"That's what he keeps repeating?" Killian questioned after the song was over. Emma listened closely and smiled to herself.

"Yeah boss. It didn't come up in any of the language databases we have." Jefferson informed him. Killian demanded him to play it again, everyone sat in silence so they could listen closely.

"It's Pig Latin." Emma finally broke the silence, making the men look at her.

"What, love?" Killian loosed his grip, looking at her with interest.

"Pig Latin. I used to speak with my mother." Emma's stomach twisted with pain when she mentioned her mother.

"What is he saying?" Killian looked at her, the pain that crossed her face did not go missed by him.

"I'm not telling you. Not till you promise that you won't punish me for last night." Emma was proud of herself that she finally had leverage against this pirate. Killian couldn't help but feel proud of his Swan as well.

"You have a deal. As long as you translate everything else we recorded of him." Emma sat in silence then nodded her head. Killian picked her up and placed her on the seat next to him, standing up. He went over to the computer room and came out with an iPad, handing it to her when he returned to the seat next to her.

"Translate." He leaned back and threw an arm across the back of the couch, Jefferson and Graham came out of the computer room and sat across from her.

"He is singing. It is a song that was in the movie Hunger Games Mocking jay." She said, listening to it for a third time.

"Are you are you coming to the tree they strung up a man they say how murdered three strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree." She sang, Graham and Jefferson typed everything she said on their laptops, while Killian watched her with lust and interest.

"Keep going, my smart Swan. This is helping us a lot." Killian whispered, rubbing a comforting hand on her back. Emma spent the rest of the morning translating everything they had, none of it made sense to her but the men looked happy with their progress. Jefferson and Graham retreated back into the computer room while Emma and Killian sat on the couch.

"Where did you learn how to speak that?" Killian broke the silence between them, he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees so that he could see her face.

"I didn't know we were playing twenty questions." Emma said, looking at Killian, sitting in the same position. For the first time, she saw laughter flash through his eyes.

"Can't I just have interest in your past?" He whispered, leaning in closer.

"I learned it at school one day, so I taught it to my mom so we would have our own code." Emma's eyes filled with sadness at the memory, Killian brought his hand up to her cheek and cupped so that she looked at him again.

"Come with me." He whispered, leaning closer so his lips were almost on hers. Emma's face showed her confusion and he chuckled, standing up and offering his hand.

"We are going out to lunch." He announced, Emma sat in silence unsure if she should trust him or not. Finally she took his hand and he helped her up, intertwining their fingers. They rode the elevator down the parking garage, in silence Emma was too confused to even ask questions. He led her towards a motorcycle, grabbing the helmets that laid on top.

"This is yours?" Emma asked in shock making Killian chuckle as he helped buckle the helmet.

"Yes. I find it more fun than driving a car plus it can fit in more parking spots than a car." Emma giggled a little, making Killian smile more.

"I like that." He whispered, rubbing her cheek with his hand.

"What?" She looked confused and he chuckled again.

"Your giggle. It's nice. Now get on and hold on tight." He ordered, climbing on the bike. Emma looked at him and climbed behind him, wrapping her arms around his stomach. He started the bike and it lunged forward, making Emma yelp with excitement. They drove out of garage and drove into traffic, Emma watched the cars and buildings blur past them. She smiled and yelped every time Killian weaved in and out of cars that were stuck in traffic. He finally pulled to a stop in front of a quiet pizza place, he helped her off then placed their helmets on the bike.

"Won't someone take those?" Emma looked worried at how careless he was being with the helmets.

"No, no one would dare to touch my stuff." He whispered, throwing his arm around her shoulders as he led her inside the building.

"Killian! What a surprise! And Emma, you look great!" Ruby came walking up to them, holding menus.

"Nice to see you, Ruby. Table for two please." Ruby nodded to his request and led them to a table by the window.

"Ruby works here?" Emma asked as soon she had left the menus on the table.

"She owns the place. It was Victor's way of saying sorry for her not being able to have kids." Killian responded while he looked at the menu. Emma sighed and looked at the menu as well, either of them noticed the man that was watching them from the bar.


	9. Pizza in Hell

**Thank y'all so much for the views and reviews again. I love that you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Now like I said last chapter, there is alot more non-con and abuse then there have been in other chapters. So once again, if that stuff makes you squirm then skip the chapter otherwise I hope you enjoy and please leave a ton of reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

"Don't bother looking at the menu, I am ordering for you." Killian said, looking over the top of his menu at Emma. She looked up, surprised and pissed.

"You aren't serious?!" Killian chuckled and nodded, closing his menu and placing it off to the side.

"As serious as a heart attack." Emma huffed at him but placed her menu on top of his, not wanting to make a scene. They sat in silence, only breaking the silence for Killian to order the food. He stared at Emma for some time then opened his mouth only to be stopped by Emma rising her finger.

"Let me guess, you want to play twenty questions." She said, sounding bored.

"For someone that is scared of me, you really have a smart ass mouth." Killian shot back at her, holding her pissed off stare that she was giving him.

"I'm not scared of you." Killian chuckled at that statement and shook his head.

"These past couple of days would say different. But that's what I like about you, you are more than just a pretty face." Emma raised an eyebrow at him and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Even when you are scared, you fight. You are like a wildcat that can't be tamed." He kept going, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Fine. Twenty questions, why the sudden change of heart? The Killian I have been forced to live with for the past couple of days would have never taken me out of the apartment." She leaned forward, mirroring Killian so that only a couple of inches was in between them.

"I want to get to know you better. Plus you really helped us today, so let's call this a reward." He responded, reaching out and taking her hand. He turned it over and started drawing patterns on her palm. "Your parents, what happened to them?"

"My dad skipped out before I was born and my mom died when I was fifteen." Emma said, it sounded monotone and practiced. "How old are you exactly?"

"I am twenty nine years old. Excuse me, I will be right back." Killian brought her hand to his lips before heading to the back of the restaurant. Emma let out a deep sigh and leaned back, she looked out the window and watched people walk on the sidewalk outside.

"Emma?" Her head spun around, looking at the sudden voice.

"Peter?! What are you doing here?!" She jumped up and greeted the man that had been watching them from the bar. He hugged her in return, when they pulled apart his hands rested on her hips.

"I was about to ask you the same question. What has it been, like five years?" Emma laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, something like that. You look great, how has life been?" As they talked, they didn't notice Killian watching from the distance.

"Now, I just have to know, who was that guy with you?" Peter asked, his hands still on her hips.

"Killian. My name is Killian." Emma and Peter jumped, turning to see Killian standing. Emma stiffened when she saw the darkness in his eyes.

"Ah, hello. Name is Peter." Peter held out his hand but Killian ignored it. His eyes grew darker when he saw that Peter's arm had moved it way to be wrapped around Emma's waist.

"We are going." Killian ordered, grabbing his jacket and reached out for Emma's hand but she pulled back.

"We haven't eaten yet, plus I invited Peter to join us." Emma said, trying to keep as calm as she could but the darkness was getting darker with every second.

"I didn't give you an option. Come with me, now." He demanded again, grabbing her coat and tossing it at her. Emma flinched and Peter tightened his arm around her waist.

"Excuse me, but it seems that she doesn't want to leave." Peter butted in, deciding to stand up to Killian. Killian spun his head to Peter and growled, before Emma could try to calm him down Killian had cracked. He reached out and wrapped his hand around Peter's neck, pushing him towards the bar till his back hit the counter.

"It would be in your best interest to keep to yourself." Killian hissed, tightening his grip so Peter was choking.

"Killian!" Everyone looked to the voice, Ruby was standing by the kitchen with her hands on her hips. "I think it is time for you to leave." She barked at him, Killian growled but dropped Peter who fell to the floor gasping for air. He turned around and grabbed Emma's arm, dragging her out the door before she could help Peter.

"Get on." He tossed her towards his motorcycle, he climbed onto the bike and started it as Emma quickly wrapped her arms around his stomach. They drove back to the apartment building, Emma could feel how angry he was by how fast he was driving.

"Killian, please let's talk about this." She pleaded when they got into the elevator, Killian had a tight grip on her arm. He ignored, watching the lights above them. Once the doors opened he dragged her upstairs to the bedroom.

"Killian, please." Emma pleaded again as he tossed her into the room, he locked the door and spun around to look at her.

"You let him touch you! You are mine, Emma. Mine and mine alone." He shouted, making Emma flinch at his voice. He picked her up by her arm and slammed her against the wall, making her cry out with pain.

"You are mine. How dare you think that it is ok for you to talk someone without me there?" He shouted, twisting her around so that her face was against the wall and her arm was behind her back. She cried out again, tears running down her face.

"Your body is mine. No one gets to touch you except for me." He shouted as he slammed his fist into the wall next to her face.

"I'm sorry, Killian. He is only a friend." She whimpered, tears falling faster as he twisted her arm harder. He spun her around and threw her onto the bed, Emma tried crawling away but he just dragged her back. He pulled her legs apart and laid in between them, holding her arms above her head.

"Do you not feel what you do to me? You have this effect on me but you won't give in." He whispered this time, rocking his hips so that his erection pressed against her core. Emma whimpered and looked away, tying to imagine herself somewhere else.

"Look at me!" He shouted, grabbing her jaw and forcing her face to look at his. His fingers were so tight on her jaw that Emma felt the bruises beginning to form. He lunged forward and captured her lips in an aggressive kiss, rocking his hips at the same time. Emma whimpered, shaking her head as she tried to break the kiss but instead Killian pressed harder. His tongue traced her teeth, trying to can access but failing. Suddenly, his mouth left her mouth and Emma took a deep breath. She then screamed, Killian had moved down and had latched onto her nipple through her shirt. Emma felt herself getting wetter, partly because of Killian grinding against her core but also because she secretly loved it rough.

"You are mine, mine and mine alone." Killian whispered, after he released her nipple and crawled off her. He walked out of the bedroom, locking it behind him. Emma laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, tears coming down her cheeks as she started to hate herself for enjoying that even for a little.


	10. In the Devil's Lair

**Here is the last update of the day. I think I updated a total of four or five time today. That's a new record for me. I will be pretty busy tomorrow so there won't be as many updates but please keep sending me reviews. Surprisingly this chapter doesn't have any abuse or non-con so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Emma woke up the next morning, feeling Killian's arm wrapped around her waist and legs intertwined with her legs. She slowly, untangled from him walked into the bathroom.

"By the way love, we are going out tonight with the Brothers." Emma screamed, hiding behind the glass wall that was lucky all fogged up.

"Killian! Get the fuck out!" She screamed, only get more pissed when he started chuckled. He leaned against the bathroom counter and stared her, raising an eyebrow.

"If there is something I haven't seen, I will throw a dollar at it." He grinned like a mad man, making Emma roll her eyes at him.

"What do you want?" She returned to showering, while Killian started to brush his teeth.

"Every Friday night, the Brothers go out to my night club. Jolly Rodger." He explained between brushes. "I need you to look your best, can't have my wife sticking out in a bad way." Emma groaned and turned off the water, she reached out for a towel and wrapped it around her body.

"Oh no, the last thing I would want to do is ruin your amazing rep." She said sarcastically, getting out of the shower. Killian smirked at her and waved her over to him, she obeyed without a fight. He lifted her wrists up, looking at the bruises. Then he held her jaw, moving her head side to side to look at the abuse.

"You are healing quickly. The faded bruises can easily be hidden by makeup." Emma sighed and walked out of the bathroom, going into the closet with Killian following close behind.

"Is there something else?" Emma asked, picking out her outfit for the day. Killian stared at her, not answering. The second Emma turned her back to him, he pressed against her. One of his arms wrapped around her waist and held her against his chest, while the other one ran down her body to the end on her towel. He slowly inched the towel up higher while he placed kisses from her ear to the neck.

"Killian." Emma warned, thankful that he couldn't see her eyes roll back with pleasure. He groaned but returned her towel to the original position. He spun her around and wrapped before arms around her, looking it her eyes.

"I have to go out again, Graham is going to stay with you this time. I think Ruby is also coming by as well. Probably to talk about yesterday." He groaned at the memory of Peter, then placed a quick kiss on her lips before releasing her.

"Fine. It will be nice having a girl to talk to." Emma returned to getting dressed. She changed over her towel much to Killian's dismay.

"Oh and Graham has more files for you to translate, I will come get you to take you to the club." Emma nodded and as soon as Killian left, she released a deep sigh. She spent the morning translating files and teaching Graham how to speak Pig Latin, one of Kilian's requests. Around 2, Ruby came by for a short visit. She made sure that Emma was ok from the accident yesterday and she informed her that Peter was fine as well, only a bruised throat. Once Ruby had left, Emma felt a little lonely even with Graham with her. She was used to having Killian at least trying to get something from her but Graham just sat quiet and focused on his work. Around 7 o'clock, Emma finally decided to get ready for the club, she wanted to be ready for Killian when he came to get her.

"Ms. Swan. Killian called, he wants me to take you to the club. He will meet us there and he also said wear the dress in the box." Graham yelled through the bathroom, Emma shouted her thanks and finished putting on her makeup. Killian was right in that the bruises were able to be covered with makeup now. As she walked into the closet, she saw the box he was talking about.

"Holy fuck." Emma whispered, staring at herself in the mirror. The dress was red chiffon club dress with a low V-neck, sleeveless with sequined straps and a sequined fabric that wrapped around right under breast which made her breasts and waist stand out more. She decided to wear her hair down and slipped her feet into black Christian Louboutin shoes.

"You look amazing, Ms. Swan." Graham announced, as she walked down the stairs. She smiled her thanks and he held out his arm which she wrapped her arm around.

"Boss isn't going to know what him." Graham whispered as they rode in the car making Emma giggle.

The club looked like an abandoned warehouse except for the heart pounding music and a long line of people waiting to be let in. As Emma got out of the car, people turned to look at her. Men looked at her with lust and desire while the women glared with disgust and jealously. She nervously held onto Graham's arm, he chuckled and patted her hand.

"Don't worry, Killian won't anyone touch you." They were waved inside without having their checked, Emma gasped at the sight before her. People were on every surface, some drinking and laughing while others were basically dry humping each other on the dance floor. Graham led her out onto the dance floor, she looked around searching for any sign of Killian. Graham must have felt her nervous because he stopped and looked at her, pointing up. She looked up and saw Killian leaning on a balcony rail, he was watching her. A smile formed on his lips when their eyes connected, Graham then pulled her along to a set of stairs. He waved her up first then followed behind, when she reached the top Killian was waiting for her.

"You look like a goddess." He said into her ear, placing a kiss on the shell. Emma smiled and nodded, looking around the place. A couple of men that she had met at the party sitting at the bar, laughing and daring each other with shots. When she looked over at the couch, she gasped at the sight making Killian chuckle. A couple of men sat talking to each other but when you looked lower, there were women giving them blowjobs, right in the open.

"I told you, we have needs." Killian said into her ear when her head whipped around, hoping to erase that memory from her mind. "Do you want a drink?" He waved to the bar and Emma nodded, holding onto his arm.

"Sweetheart, you look amazing." Jefferson shouted, slamming his beer down and standing up from his bar stool. Emma smiled but didn't move towards him, it was clear that he was drunk.

"Boss, you better keep an eye on this vixen, she is good enough to eat." He pressed a kiss to her cheek before Killian shoved him away, growling.

"Jefferson…" He hissed a warning but Jefferson just laughed and walked away. Killian grabbed some beers for him and Emma then walked her over to the rail.

"I am glad you came and didn't fight me on it." He said into her ear, Emma was pressed against the rail looking down at the dance floor while Killian stood behind her with an arm on either side of her. Suddenly Emma spun around, hitting Killian in the face with her hair.

"I want to dance." She crawled under his arm and walked over to the stairs, only to be stopped by Killian.

"I don't dance." He hissed, holding her hand. Emma yanked her hand out of his and started to walk down.

"I didn't say that you had to." She shouted up at him, then finished walking down the stairs. Leaving Killian standing at the top, darkness and desire filling him once again.


	11. Dance like the Devil is Watching

**This chapter gets a little smutty, no abuse or non-con but next chapter there will be abuse. I will hopefully update pretty soon because I have already started the next chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 11:

Emma moved through the crowd, adrenaline pumping since she had just left Killian up on the balcony without a second thought.

"Hey there, pretty lady. May I buy you a shot?" A man stopped her, Emma looked up and saw how drunk he was. She quickly looked up at the balcony rail and saw Killian glaring at her, even from where she was standing she could feel his anger.

"Sure." Emma replied, letting the man lead her to the bar. She sat down on an empty barstool waited for the man to bring back some shots.

"Here you go." He passed a shot to her, having a shot in his hand for himself as well.

"Only one? What do you think I am, a nun?" Emma declared. The man laughed and quickly went to go get more, leaving his shot behind. Emma drank hers quickly then took the strangers as well, she looked towards the balcony but Killian left the rail.

"Wow. You started without me." He returned with four on a tray, pretending to be disappointed that she took his.

"You took too long." Emma said, shrugging her shoulders. He picked up one and Emma did the same.

"To a great night." The man raised his in a cheer as Emma knocked hers back. She quickly drank another before he moved onto his second.

"Wow, someone must have pissed you off."

"Let's just say that I have to live with the Devil and I sort of am enjoying it. When he isn't being a bastard of course." Suddenly Emma felt someone pressed against her back, knowing exactly who it was without having to turn around.

"Oh sorry, Killian. I didn't realize she was with you." The stranger started to shake and he quickly moved away through the crowd. Emma spun around on the stool, looking into Killian's blue eyes that were filled with darkness.

"You are drunk." He growled, moving closer so he was standing between her legs. Emma snorted and tried to shove him away but ended up falling into him instead.

"Let me guess, that is against one of your rules." She said, looking up at him. Killian's mouth was in a tight line, they stared in silence before Emma managed to move him out of her way.

"Dance with me, pirate." She stumbled a little, Killian wrapped her arm around her waist to steady her.

"I don't dance." He growled into her ear, sending shivers down Emma's spine.

"It's not hard. It's like we are having sex but with clothes on." Killian chuckled and began leading her to the dance floor.

"I didn't say I can't dance. I just don't like to." He said, spinning her around when they reached the middle of the dance floor. Her back was pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. Emma began swaying her hips to the music, pressing her ass against his erection making him growl with pleasure. As they moved in time to the music, Killian moved one of his hands down to the hem of her dress, playing with it. The other hand moved up to her breast and began playing with it so that her nipples hardened. Emma moaned with pleasure and threw her head back so it was against his shoulder, he took this opportunity to place kisses on her neck biting and sucking on the skin. Emma moved her hands to the back of his thighs, digging her nails into his thighs as his hand on the hem of her dress slipped under and began moving up towards her core.

Suddenly Emma spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her nails through his hair. Killian growled again and returned to eating away on her neck, slipping his hands over her ass and giving it a quick squeeze making her gasp. His leg slipped between her legs and she grounded herself on his thigh.

"Come with me." Killian whispered into her ear, Emma looked into his eyes and nodded. He quickly grabbed her hand and led her away from the dance floor towards a dark hallway. The minute they were hidden from the crowd, he shoved her against the wall. Emma gasped with a mixture of pain and pleasure, before Killian captured her lips with his. Their kiss was aggressive and passionate, all the hate and lust they had towards each other was poured into that kiss. Emma reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling so he hissed with pain and pleasure. He ran one hand down and began playing with her breast while the other hand went down to her thigh and lifted it so her leg was wrapped his waist. He grounded against her, making her break away from the kiss to gasp with pleasure. He chuckled and sucked on her neck, moving down to her chest. Emma grounded harder against his erection, as he released her breasts from her dress.

"You are beautiful. Perfect. Mine." As he said that, he took one of the nipples into his mouth sucking till it was hard then biting down so that she screamed with pain ad pleasure. Then he moved onto the other nipple, mirroring the same movements as before. Emma reached her hand down and began rubbing his erection through his pants making Killian moan and stop what he was doing. His forehead was pressed against her chest as he grounded harder into her hand, wanting more.

"Killian!" Suddenly Graham's voice interrupted their sexual bubble. Emma quickly shoved Killian away as she fixed her dress. Killian slammed his fist on the wall beside her head, making her flinch at the sudden movement.

"Guess who decided to crash the party." Graham walked up, a really serious look covered his face.

"God damn it." Killian shouted, reaching behind his back and pulled out a gun. He clicked off the safety and moved the slide back.

"Killian!" Emma shouted, getting nervous when she saw the gun. He ignored her, checking the extra bullets in his pockets.

"Emma, love. I need you to come with me. Our party is going to have to be cut short." Killian grabbed her arm and led her to farer down the hallway. Emma looked around, scared out of her mind and it so didn't help that she was drunk.

"You are going to go back to the apartment with Jefferson." Killian stopped her in front of an exit. He wrapped his arms around her waist, flushing her against him.

"I am not leaving till you are in the car with me." Emma demeaned, stomping her foot and making Killian growl.

"I don't have time to fight with you right now." He grabbed her jaw and looked her in the eyes. "Go to the car, now." He demanded, Emma getting madder by the second.

"You don't have to fight. Just come with me." Emma demanded, trying to stop Killian from doing something stupid.

"Bloody hell, Emma. Go to the god damn car." Killian shouted at her, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. Emma shouted curse words as he walked outside to the car that was waiting, he opened one of the doors and tossed her inside.

"I can promise you that you are going to be punished when I come back." Killian whispered into her ear before slamming the door shut.


	12. The Devils' Chew Toy

**Sorry only two updates today. I will try to do more tomorrow but don't hold your breath. And just to warn you there is abuse in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12:

"Swan!" Emma flinched, holding her head at the sudden yelling. Jefferson groaned next to her, covering his eyes with his arm.

"I am never drinking again." Jefferson announced, groaned as Killian yelled again for Emma only this time he was closer. Emma groaned in agreement and rolled over, hoping that Killian would just stop yelling for her.

"Swan!" Killian threw open the door, making Jefferson and Emma both groan at the amount of noise he was making.

"Boss, I love and respect you but please be nice to the people that are trying to nurse hangovers." Jefferson pleaded, not looking Killian in the eyes. Emma groaned and rolled over to face the wall, she didn't want to deal with Killian while she felt like a train was going through her head.

"I am not joking, Swan. Get your ass out of bed!" Killian grabbed her ankles, dragging her out of Jefferson's bed, Emma yelped but didn't have the energy to really fight him. Jefferson moaned then rolled over so that he took over the middle of the bed.

"You have a long list of rules that you broke last night." Killian hissed at her, carrying her over his shoulder. Emma moaned, pretending to listen to him but really she focused on not puking on the floor.

"Emma. Seriously!" He placed her on the bed and she curled into a ball.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? Seriously?!" He said, looking at her. Emma turned her head so that she could see him.

"If you don't have something to say, I am going back to bed." Emma mumbled, crawling to go under the covers but Killian just pulled her back. He moved her legs apart, laying on top of her.

"Do you not remember last night?" He placed kisses on her face, making Emma smile.

"I remember taking shots with someone, I think you then that's it." Killian's head froze and shot up, Emma stiffened when she saw he was pissed.

"It wasn't me. That was one of rules you broke." Emma started getting pissed, she tried to shove him off but he pressed down harder.

"You aren't serious, you are pissed about things that I don't even remember."

"Let me jog your memory." He bit down on her neck making Emma yelp.

"First, you left me without permission." He bit another piece of skin, causing another yelp.

"Second, you talked to a guy without me." Another yelp.

"Third, took shot from said guy." Emma started to try to wiggle out of from under him but he just bit down harder so she yelped again.

"Fourth, you got drunk." A louder yelp.

"And the last one is both of our faults, we didn't finish what we started." He bit down, this time sucking on the skin. Emma's eyes widened as all the memories came back, she shoved him away rushing up to the mirror.

"Oh my fucking God." Emma shouted, she looked like a hung over mess. Makeup ran down her face, hair sticking up in different places. Emma gasped even louder when she looked farer down. Her neck was covered in hickeys, making her look like a purple Dalmatian, she touched every one flinching. Emma quickly whipped off her dress, not caring that Killian was watching her. Hickeys covered her chest and the new bite marks covered random parts of her body. Killian came up behind Emma, leaning down about to place his lips on one of the spots.

"You asshole, you bastard, you devil." Emma spun around and started slamming her fists into his chest, the first punch caught him off guard and he stumbled back a little. After the third punch, he grabbed her wrists holding them against his chest.

"What the bloody hell?" He looked at her, confused.

"You took advantage of me. I was drunk, you shouldn't have marked me like this. I look like your personal chew toy." Emma screamed, making Killian's eyes darken. He growled and slammed her against mirror, making it crack. Emma yelled in pain as some of the glass cut her back, he ignored her as he raised her arms above her head.

"I did not take advantage of you. You should know by now that I am not that type of man, if I was I would have had you on our first night together. Don't ever tell me that I took advantage of you. You may have been drunk but not that drunk, you understood what you were doing and if I remember correctly you started it by telling me to dance with you. As for the personal chew toy, you are. You are mine and these marks tell other people that you belong to me and me alone." He growled into her face, they glared at each other for what felt like hours. Finally he released her and Emma fell to the floor, he stood over her for some time then stomped towards the door.

"I will have Ariel come look at your back." He growled before heading out of the room, locking the door. Emma curled onto the floor, staring at the broken mirror. She laid there for hours, while Ariel came in and out of room cleaning out the cuts. Ariel said that it wasn't major, just would hurt for some time. Killian avoided her the rest of the day, only sending Graham to check on her once and a while.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Jones would like you to come to dinner." Ariel came in, Emma finally picked herself off the ground and looked at Ariel.

"Tell him I will be done in a little bit." Ariel nodded and left the room. Emma cleaned herself up, putting her up in a messy bun while putting on leggings and a tank top. When she came into the dining room, Killian was waiting for her.

"Oh no, love. You haven't earn that privilege yet." Killian stopped her from sitting in the seat to the left of him, waving to his lap. Emma groaned but didn't fight him, as she settled on his lap he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"How is your back?" He whispered, lifting the back of her tank up without waiting for her to answer. Emma flinched as he placed a kiss to each of the cuts.

"They will heal. No scars." He rolled down her shirt, and placed another kiss to the back of her neck. They sat in silence, not sure what to say. Finally Emma broke the silence.

"What happened after I left last night?" She whispered, Killian wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back so she was leaning against him.

"A couple of guys came to the club that were not allowed. I had to show them who was boss." He whispered, placing a kiss to her ear. Then he whispered into her ear, so quiet that Emma almost missed what he said.

"I am sorry about your back." Emma's mouth spread into a small smile, then she turned her head and placed a small kiss on his cheek.


	13. The Ring is Her Handcuff

**Sorry for the short chapters. I will try to update more today to make up for this short one. There is slight abuse but nothing major. **

* * *

Chapter 13:

"Mr. Jones, they arrived." Ariel announced in the dining room, breaking the peaceful bubble Emma and Killian had.

"Thank you, Ariel." He nodded to her then scooped up Emma, making her yelp with shock.

"What are you doing?" Emma looked around confused, making Killian chuckle. He carried her bridal style into the living room where three small boxes laid on the table. He sat down on the couch, front of the boxes with Emma still on his lap.

"Choose one." He placed a kiss to her cheek and pointed to the boxes, Emma finally looked at the boxes and gasped. They were engagement rings.

"I don't want one." Emma hissed, her mood changed from calm to anger in a split second. Killian stiffened, he spun her around so she was straddling his lap. He grabbed her jaw and held it so that he could stare into her eyes.

"What was that?" He growled, making it clear that he knew exactly what she said but he was giving her a chance to change that answer.

"I don't want one. Those mean that the wedding is really going happen." Emma glared back him, she was shaking on the inside with fear but refused to show Killian that's how she feel.

"Of course it's going to happen. Ring or not, you are mine. The ring is just for you to show it off, to tell people that you belong to me." Killian responded, confused on why she wasn't excited to pick out a ring. He chose these three by hand because they would look great on her.

"I don't want one. I don't want a reminder on my hand that I going to marry the devil." Emma shot back him, regretting it the second it came out of her as Killian's eyes darken. He then picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. He grabbed the ring that he loved the most and carried her upstairs.

"Put me down you messed up bastard." Emma yelled kicking and punching, he ignored her and instead just slapped her ass in response.

"I wouldn't be such a devil if you weren't such a bitch all the time." He yelled, slamming the door and throwing her on the bed, quickly straddling her. Emma yelled even louder, till he silenced her as his lips attacked her. She couldn't help herself but kiss him back, angry but full of lust as well. He picked up her left hand and forced the ring on her finger, smiling against her lips.

"You are mine. My beautiful, feisty, wife." He whispered, attacking her lips again. Emma couldn't stop herself from moaning, letting Killian slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance but like all ways Killian won. Suddenly his weight disappeared and Emma opened her eyes in shock, he walked over the desk and started looking for something. Emma took this time to look at the ring on her finger, it was beautiful. A 1 carat princess cushion cut halo ring in white gold setting, Emma hated herself a little for loving it.

"Ah, gotcha." Killian pulled out handcuffs, making Emma stiffen but also she got wetter just looking at them.

"What are you doing?" Emma demanded, as he stalked towards her. A crooked smile took over his mouth as he grabbed her, moving her so her right hand was handcuffed to the headboard. Emma looked confused, her core getting wetter with desire every second she thought about what he would do.

"I am going to spoil my fiancé." He placed a soft kiss to her lips, making Emma's eyes flutter with lust. "Now, just say stop and I will. I will only take what you give me." He whispered, lifting her left hand to his lips.

"Ok." Emma whispered, making him smile. He placed a kiss on the ring and started moving up the arm, light kisses on every inch of skin. He reached her collarbone and began sucking on the skin, making the old hickeys darker. As he reached the top of her chest, a moaned escaped Emma's lips making Killian chuckle. He rolled up her tank so that her bra was showing, a groan escaped his mouth as he looked at her breasts.

"Hell." Emma yelped, when Killian suddenly ripped the bra, he looked up at her and gave her a childish grin. Keeping eye contact, he took one breast into his mouth, sucking and biting softly till the nipple then he moved to the next one. Emma arched her back, as he moved his mouth down her stomach, leaving more bruises on whatever skin he could get his mouth on. Her eyes shot open when he bit her core through her legging.

"Stop." She said, closing her legs as soon as Killian lifted his head. His eyes filled with darkness but he obeyed, unlocking the handcuff. Emma took off her ripped bra and fixed her tank, laying on the bed. Killian changed into sweatpants and crawled into bed behind her, wrapping his hands around her and moving her head so it was on his chest. They laid in silence, looking at her left hand that Killian was playing with.

"Twenty questions?" Killian whispered, looking down at her. Emma didn't look up but nodded. He sighed and brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the ring.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked, surprised that Emma didn't stiffen. She had an idea that he would ask that.

"Yes." She whispered back, looking at him. He sighed and kept looking at the ring. "What is it that you exactly do?" He stiffen and finally made eye contact with Emma. He sat up and pulled Emma on top of him so she was straddling him.

"I never told you, did I?" He said, touching the hickeys on her neck. Emma shook her head, still looking at him. "I am the leader of the biggest gang in New York City, we deal in keeping the crime rate under control while watching what Black Market goods go in and out of the city." He said, Emma's eyes widened but she kept silent.

"No questions or curse words. I am shocked." Killian chuckled at his joke, looking at her. Emma giggle a little and shrugged her shoulders.

"I figured that's what you did. Either that or you were a dealer in something illegal." He chuckled and took her head into his hands, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Ok, time for bed." He picked her up and laid her down on the bed, wrapping his arm around her waist from behind. Emma laid awake, looking that ring on her hand that felt like it weighed 100 pounds. She realized that every second she spent here, the more she fell for the devil and that made it harder for her to run away.


	14. Fight in the Morning Party at Night

**Here is another chapter. For the dress that I try to describe, just look up ****Serena van der woodsen grey dress and it will show you what it should look like. Slight abuse in this one, nothing bad. I will have the next chapter posted I go to bed tonight so keep your eyes peeled for it. Enjoy and please keep leaving reviews of your thoughts on this story, I love reading them.**

* * *

Chapter 14:

"Wake up, my love." Emma slowly woke up, Killian placed a kiss on her ring then on her lips. Emma groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore him but Killian then ripped the covers off her.

"Wake up, you and I have something to do." He said, pulling Emma towards him.

"Fuck off, if the sun isn't up then I'm not getting up." She groaned at him, trying to hold anything she could so that he didn't pull her off the bed.

"Today, I am teaching you how to fight." He announced, finally pulling her hands off the mattress and he pulled her off the bed, she landed with a thud on the floor.

"Bastard." She mumbled, standing up. Killian chuckled and tossed workout clothes to her.

"You are so sweet in the morning. Get dressed and come down stairs." He walked out of the room and Emma got dressed, yawning every two seconds. When she finally came into the living room, she was suddenly flipped on her back.

"Holy fuck." The pain in her back was enough to wake her up. Killian stood over her, a serious face looked down at her.

"You have to prepare at all times." He held out his hand and Emma took it, mumbling curse words under her breath.

"I need coffee first." Emma pushed him out of the way and headed for the kitchen, Killian quickly lunged at her. He wrapped his arm around her neck and the other arm held her arms behind her back.

"Fuck. Can't breathe." Emma gasped, but instead of letting her go he tightened his arm.

"Get out of it." He hissed into her ear. Emma started to panic, black spots began coming into her sight. She wiggled around but couldn't manage to break out. Finally she shot her foot up behind her and hit him square in the balls.

"Shit." Killian yelped, dropping Emma who dropped the floor gasping for air.

"You bastard, I almost passed out." She yelled once she could control her breathing again. Killian held his balls, pain slowly leaving his face.

"I am not going to take it easy on you, just because you are girl. No one is going to take it easy on you if they attack you." He hissed back, standing up straight.

"At what time will I be attacked? You barely leave me alone so that I can pee, and I don't someone is going to attack me in the bathroom." Emma stood up, glaring at him.

"At any moment. You are a weakness to me now, it will make me feel better once I know you can protect yourself just a little bit." Emma snorted at being called a weakness to him.

"Fine if you must teach me. Start with the basics, don't just start randomly choking me." Killian nodded and they spent hours fighting, only taking breaks for water and food. Around 2 in the afternoon they finally stopped.

"You are a quick learner." Killian commented, throwing her a bottle of water.

"Thanks, it was a whole lot easier when you weren't choking me." Emma shot back, making Killian chuckle.

"Oh by the way, we have an event to go to tonight." Killian announced as they walked back up to the bedroom, Emma looked at him with confusion.

"What event? You have to start giving me better warnings." She said, grabbing a towel to take a shower. Once she was in the shower and hidden from sight, Killian came into the bathroom.

"A ball. The 12th annual law enforcement ball to be exact." Emma looked around the glass, even more confused than before.

"You go to those? Aren't you the main reason those people have jobs in this city? Killian chuckled and nodded.

"I am one of the biggest donors to the law enforcement so it is important for me to be there. Plus I get to check in with some of my connections there. So usually I take one of the hookers with me, but now I have a new fiancé to show off so you have to look your best." Emma sighed and returned to showering.

"Is Ruby and Snow going to be there?" She asked as she switched off the water.

"Yes, all my high ranking men will be there." Emma reached out for her towel but it wasn't there.

"Pirate! Give me my damn towel." Emma shouted, making Killian laugh. He leaned on the counter across from her, towel dangling from his finger.

"Come and get it." He winked, holding it close to her. Emma huffed at him but didn't move towards the towel.

"Seriously, give to me or I were blue jeans to the event." Emma raised an eyebrow at him, Killian just shook his head.

"Remember, I pick out what you wear." Emma huffed again, mumbling curse words under her breath.

"Fine I will put jeans under the dress and change in the bathroom there." She shot back but Killian just laughed.

"Then I will follow you into the bathroom, but just to warn you people might get the wrong idea." He winked at her, making Emma groan. Finally she jumped out of the shower, using her hands to cover her sex. When she reached out for the towel, Killian held it farer back.

"Damn it, give it to me." She yelled at him, but Killian just ignored her. His eyes traveled down her wet body, licking his lips when he reached her covered sex.

"You are gorgeous, now if only you moved that hand." He whispered, lust covered his eyes. Emma rolled her eyes and kept her hand where it was.

"Keep dreaming." She shot back, Killian finally handed the towel to her which she grabbed quickly and wrapped around her. Once she was covered, Killian pulled her against him.

"I will keep dreaming even though I know reality will be so much better." He whispered, kissing Emma then releasing her. "Now let me show you the dress." Killian took her hand and led her into the closet. A garment bag hung in the back, Killian pulled her to it and he opened the bag.

"Oh my god." Emma whispered in awe. The dress was a floor length grey colored dress. A dark grey mini dress was covered by light grey lace fabric, making it floor length and long sleeve. Beading patterns covered the part where the mini dress showed and to complete the outfit, a long sash wrapped around where her stomach would be and fell to the side.

"You like it?" Killian chuckled, using his fingers to close her mouth that was hanging open.

"Like it? It is freaking amazing. I can't possible wear that." She reached out and felt the fabric, Killian chuckled again as he lifted her ringed hand to his lips.

"You can and you will. Be ready by 6 o'clock." He said before heading out of the closet, leaving Emma to stare at the dress.


	15. The Devil wears a Tux

**Like I promised, one more chapter before I turn in for the night. Now I read a couple of comments of Walsh and Emma's history so in this chapter should clear some of those questions up. Warning there is a pretty big abuse scene in this chapter so don't read the end of the chapter if that bothers you. Enjoy and please keep leaving reviews with your comments and questions I will try to clear up as much as I can.**

* * *

Chapter 14:

"Swan! Its 6:10." Killian shouted up the stairs, he started to climb up the stairs when she appeared.

"Wow, you look…" Killian was taken with words, Emma smiled and looked down at her feet while she walked down to him. She had curled her hair to the side, the makeup was simple so it showed off her natural beauty. She carried a small grey clutch even though she didn't have anything to put in it and grey high heels. Ariel had cleaned her engagement ring so it sparkled even more in the light.

"You are gorgeous, I'm not even sure if I want to take you out now." Killian took her ringed hand into his hand, rubbing patterns on it.

"Thank you." Emma smiled at him, feeling nervous of going out again. "You don't look too bad yourself." Killian was wearing a form fitting tux, his hair was left in its natural messy style. He looked like he was dressed to kill, when he moved his arm to type in the code for the elevator Emma saw a gun resting on the inside of his jacket.

"Do you have to bring a gun?" Emma asked as they stood in the elevator watching the numbers.

"Yes. I always carry my gun."

"Even though we will be in a place with a bunch of law enforcement." Emma said as they walked to the car.

"Emma." He growled, opening the door. It was a warning to her not to turn this into a fight. Emma took the hint and sat for the rest of the drive in silence. When they pulled up in front of the ball, Emma stared at all the pretty gowns walking up the stairs.

"You should have given me a ball grown, now I stand out." Emma said as Killian helped her out of the car.

"You look amazing, I wanted you to stand in a good way." He said, placing a kiss to her cheek as they walked into the ballroom. Emma stiffened when she saw the amount of people in the room, Killian looked down at her and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry, now remember don't talk to anyone unless I am with you and especially don't leave my side unless I say otherwise." He whispered into her ear, Emma nodded as they blended into the crowd.

"Mr. Jones! Welcome." A man walked up to the couple, shaking Killian's hand.

"Mr. Rickman. How has life been treating you?" Killian said back, hitting Mr. Rickman on the shoulder.

"Pretty good. The misses is staying home with kids tonight so I am flying sole. Now who is this pretty lady?" Mr. Rickman turned to Emma, kissing her hand.

"This is my future wife, Ms. Emma Swan." Emma smiled and nodded her greetings. Killian and Mr. Rickman talked for a while, only bringing Emma into the conversation a couple of times.

"Oh hey, Will Scarlet is here. You should come say hello to him." Mr. Rickman suggested, nodding towards a man across the room.

"Oh yes I have been meaning to talk to him. Emma, love, go talk to Ruby and Snow. I will come find you later." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and walked away, Emma quickly walked over to Ruby and Snow.

"Will, long time no see." Killian clapped him on the back, they shook hands and shared the normal pleasantries.

"Now, Jones which poor woman did you manage to drag here?" Killian laughed at his statement and pointed out Emma who was dancing with Jefferson.

"My beautiful bride to be came with me."

"Wow, you managed to hook Walsh's girl." Killian raised an eyebrow at him when he mentioned Walsh's name.

"You know Emma?" Jealousy began to fill him, just thinking that other men knew his Swan bugged him.

"Sure everyone who knows Walsh knows Emma. I must say she look so much better when she isn't terrified of what her uncle would say to her."

"Excuse me, uncle? Walsh was her boyfriend." Killian stood confused, the comment about who Emma was looking didn't even bother him. Will returned the confused look right back at him.

"Boyfriend? No, mate, she was adopted by Walsh when her mom died. He was horrible to her, it's not surprising that he is the only person she is terrified of." Killian stared at Emma, who was spinning and laughing with Jefferson on the dance floor. Darkness filled him, he couldn't believe that she had lied to him.

"How long was she with him?" Killian asked, still staring at his Swan.

"Um, I think since she was 14 years old. I was surprised that she stayed with him so long, with all the abuse. Mostly verbal but when he got drunk it was physical as well." Killian had heard enough, he quickly said goodbye and went over to his Swan.

"Jefferson, you are going to make me sick." Emma laughed, spinning around and round. Suddenly Jefferson stopped and moved to the side, she looked confused but not for long as Killian slipped into Jefferson's old place. They began to slow dance, keeping up with the music and not talking. Killian pressed his hand harder into Emma's back so she was pressed against him and he leaned down to her ear.

"You lied to me." He growled, making Emma flinch at the darkness that came out with his words.

"What do you mean?" Emma looked at him and he pressed down on one of the cuts on her back, making her bite her lip in pain.

"Walsh. Don't play dumb, it isn't a good color on you." He hissed, pressing harder so that tears collected in her eyes.

"Stop. Killian, you are hurting me." Emma hissed back, he just glared down at her and moved his hand to press down on another cut.

"You really don't want me to trust you. Do you like being punished, is that the problem?" He hissed, ignoring her tears. Finally he released her when the song was over, he pulled her to their table and shoved her down in her in seat next to him.

"If we weren't an important event, I would have taken you home by now. We will be leaving the second I give my speech." He growled, holding a hand on her knee so she couldn't move. Emma blinked her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. The rest of the ball seemed to sped up, much to Emma's dismay. Finally Killian gave his speech to thank the law enforcement and the second he returned, he dragged Emma to the car that was waiting for them. They sat in silence, Emma didn't want to get in more trouble than she already was. The second they arrived to the bedroom, Killian lunged at her.

"How dare you! I looked like an idiot, not knowing my own wife's history." He threw her to the ground, Emma yelped at the pain of her wrist underneath her. He sat down in his chair and picked Emma up by her hair, making her scream by his sudden yank. He twisted her so she laid across his legs, her ass facing up at him.

"Please. Killian." Emma whimpered, her wrist and head throbbing with pain. He ignored her and reached over to the dresser to him, grabbing the pair of scissors on top.

"How many lies have you told me, maybe you aren't really 21 maybe you are actually 35." He shouted, cutting her dress from the neckline down. Tears began to fall from her eyes but she didn't dare move in case he cut her.

"Let's think how many questions we have asked each other, I think it is 15 between the two of us so since you lied about one question then I will assume you lied about the rest." At the end of his statement, he brought his hand down on top of her ass. A loud crack filled the room, making Emma scream pain.

"15 of these for each of the questions. Hopefully you will learn that I am not kidding about respect and trust." Emma screamed as he brought his hand down again. This went on and on, Emma lost count after a while. Finally he stopped and pushed her off his lap, so she landed with a thud at his feet.

"Get cleaned up for bed." He demanded, stepping over her and going out of the room leaving Emma on the ground, crying. Her ass felt numb and her wrist was starting to swell, Emma slowly got up and took of her destroyed dress. She tossed it into the trash and got ready for bed, as she crawled under the covers she flinched at the pain from her ass and wrist. Killian came in after sometime and got ready as well, yet when he got into bed he didn't touch her like normal.

"I am sorry." Emma whispered, unsure if he heard her because he didn't respond to her.


	16. Hell brings out the Tears

**Warning: Abuse and a little non-con**

* * *

Chapter 16:

Emma woke up, in pain. Her wrist was swollen to three times its usual size. She sat up and noticed that Killian was gone, a note and two pills laid on his pillow.

_Swan, take the pain killers and come downstairs. We need to talk._

She closed up the note and quickly took pills before heading downstairs. When she reached the living room, Graham was waiting for her.

"Morning, Ms. Swan. I am going to have to ask you to remove all your clothes except for the underwear."

"Excuse me?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him, not making an effort to remove her clothes.

"Please, Ms. Swan. Killian has instructed me to call him if you fight me, trust me when I say that it will be a whole lot nicer if you just do it." He told her, turning to a suitcase that had a bunch of wires inside. Emma mumbled curse words a she stripped down to her bra and panties, when Graham turned back around he taped wires to her body.

"What is all this for?" Emma asked, flinching as he pressed the cold wires to her skin.

"You will find out. Now follow me." Graham picked up the suitcase and led her to the red door. Emma's eyes widen when he started to unlock the door. She remembered the last time Killian came out of there, he had blood on his hands. When Graham led her into the room, he locked the door behind him. It was a stainless steel room, a chair sat in the middle that looked like it came from a dentist office. A desk sat off to the side, covered with a computer and wires that were connected to the chair.

"Have a seat." Graham waved to the chair, Emma sat down and saw there was a mirror across her but she knew that it was a two way mirror. Graham began to strap her to the chair, making it hard for her to wiggle around.

"What the hell is this all for?" She asked, flinching when he strapped down her swollen wrist.

"Now, Killian will be in any second now. A piece of advice, don't fight. It will be so much easier if you just obey." Graham whispered, ignoring her question. Emma looked at him confused as he walked over to the computer and began connecting wires. They sat in silence, the only noise was Graham typing into the computer.

"Hello, love. How did you sleep?" Emma jumped at Killian suddenly standing in the room, she didn't even hear the door open. He walked over to her and placed a kiss to her lips as he removed her engagement ring.

"You don't need this right now, don't want it to get messed up." He said, turning to the table next to Graham, a pair of black leather gloves laid on top which he pulled onto his hands.

"What is all this?" Emma asked, watching Killian's every move. He chuckled and turned around, walking up to her and running a hand up her leg.

"I want to know everything about you, but twenty question doesn't seem to as reliable anymore since you lied. So now you and I get to play it the hard way." Fear started to fill Emma when she started to understand what he was saying.

"I said I was sorry for that. I promise I won't lie anymore." Emma begged, pulling at the straps but flinching in pain when she used her swollen wrist.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I had to learn my wife's history from someone other than my wife. That is an embarrassment for me so I don't want to be in that spot ever again." He ran his hand up farer, cupping her sex making Emma try to close her legs but couldn't.

"Killian. Please" She begged, panic showing in her face. He just stared and started rubbing her through her panties, pleasure and panic became to show on Emma's face.

"It is all ready, boss." Graham announced, making Killian remove his hand and Emma released a deep sigh.

"Alright then, let's begin. Now those wires are linked to a lie detector. Now unlike a normal polygraph, this one looks at your brain and heart so it is harder to get away with lies." Killian explained, standing up by her head.

"If you lie, you get punished. So try not to lie then, now let's begin. What is your name?"

"Emma Swan." Emma answered, staring at the mirror. She didn't want to look at Killian's dark eyes. He began circling Emma, hands behind his back. Graham nodded and he continued.

"How old are you?"

"21." Graham nodded again.

"When were you born?"

"July 14th, 1993." Another nod.

"What were your parents' name?"

"John and Rebecca Swan." Nod

"What was Walsh to you?"

"Uncle." Killian didn't need to look at Graham to know that was a truth.

"Mom or Dad's side?"

"Dad's side." Graham looked up and shook his head. Killian sighed and pressed his hand down on Emma's bum wrist. She screamed out in pain.

"What did I say about lying? Mom or Dad's side?" He repeated, still pressing down on her wrist as tears fell down Emma's face.

"Either he was my dad's best friend." Emma cried out, Killian turned to Graham and he nodded. Killian removed his hand and Emma started to take deep breaths.

"How long were you with him?"

"7 years." Another nod.

"Why did you stay with him?" Emma remained emotionless even though on the inside she was panicking.

"Cause I couldn't run away." A shake, Killian sighed and brought his hand down hard on Emma's thigh, the leather on his gloves made it burn more than normal. Emma cried out, her thigh started to burn.

"Emma, I want to the truth." He hissed, bringing his hand down on her other thigh. She cried out again, her thighs were bright red.

"I had nowhere else to go, he was the only family I had." Emma said, between deep breaths. Graham nodded

"Who scares you more, Walsh or Killian?" Killian asked, he returned to circling her.

"Walsh." Emma whimpered, she kept her face emotionless. Killian looked at Graham, secretly hoping that she was lying. But it wasn't, he gave a nod.

"Why does Walsh scare you more than me?" He asked, stopping to stand in front of her, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Because you have a sweet side. Walsh never did and you aren't family to me." Pain flashed through Killian's eyes when she said that he wasn't family to her. He turned to Graham who nodded.

"Are you a virgin?" Killian moved on, he didn't want to stay on the subject of Walsh any more than he had to.

"Yes." She said, looking down. Graham nodded and Killian got happier inside, he enjoyed the fact that his bride to be was pure.

"What happened to your parents?" At that question, Emma stiffened and glared at him.

"I am not answering that." Kilian growled and brought his hand across her cheek, a slap noise filled the room. Her cheek turned red and Emma cried out in pain again.

"Answer me." He growled hitting the other cheek. This time she just bit her lip instead of crying out in pain.

"I don't know what happened to them." She shouted, glaring at him with anger. Killian jumped back in shock a little at that reaction. He turned to Graham who slowly nodded.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I came home from school one day and Walsh was waiting for me, he said that I would living with him for now on. I would ask him what happened to my parents but he would get abusive for I stopped." Emma whispered, tears coming down her face. Killian didn't have to look at Graham to know that she was telling the truth. Emma hung her head and cried, making Graham and Killian freeze. Killian finally waved to Graham to cut the system and walked over to Emma, undoing the straps and removing the wires. He picked her up bridal style and carried her up to the bedroom, Emma kept crying the whole time. As he placed her down on the bed, Emma held harder onto his neck.

"Don't leave me." She whimpered, Killian nodded and picked her up again so he could hold her on his lap as he sat on the bed. He held her, rocking her back and forth till she fell asleep in his arms.


	17. Cuss like a Pirate, Orgasm like a Swan

**There is smut and abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17:

"God damn it. That hurts." Emma yelled, ripping her hand from Victor.

"I know, Emma but I need to see the damage." He said, taking her hand back. He touched the swollen wrist again, rubbing a little.

"Fuck, now you are doing it on purpose you asshole. Does Ruby know you enjoy hurting your patients?" Emma demanded, ripping away again.

"Swan, you call me a pirate but you cuss worse than a pirate." Killian said, chuckling. Emma was sitting on top of his lap, he had called Victor who was the Brothers' doctor.

"Shut up, you were the one who caused this if you don't remember." Emma shot back, getting mad at Victor who tried to grab her hand.

"Love, if you don't hold still I will hold you down on this coffee table. Victor has to check your wrist, you have to have this healed so we can get back to training." Killian warned, holding her waist tighter.

"I am no rush to get back to those torture sessions." Emma hissed back, still withholding her wrist. Killian sighed and picked her up, laying her down on the coffee table and laid down on top of her before she had time to react.

"I wasn't joking." Killian growled, holding her arm down so that Victor could look at her wrist.

"Victor, I can't believe you allow this." Emma shot, trying to wiggle under Killian but could barely move a muscle.

"I gave up trying to fight him, between you and me I think he escaped from the psych ward." Victor whispered making Emma giggle and Killian groan.

"Just check her wrist." He growled but laughter filled his eyes. Victor played with Emma's wrist, trying to figure out what was causing the swelling. Tears fell from her eyes and Killian kissed them away, which made Emma's stomach tighten with feelings.

"Alright, you don't have to worry too much. It is just a bad sprain, if you just rest your wrist and ice it for 30 minutes every three to four hours the swelling will go down. Put this splint on for three days so that you make sure to keep it immobile." Victor directed, placing the splint on her wrist. He nodded his goodbyes and headed out, Killian still laid on top of Emma.

"You can get off now." She said, looking him in his eyes. He gave her a dark smile and lustful eyes, which told Emma he had no plans of moving.

"This is one of my favorite positions." He whispered, placing a kiss to her lips. Emma kept a straight face but she felt herself getting wetter. "Now that you can't use your wrist, you won't fight me as much." He whispered, sliding down her body kissing her neck. His hands slide under her shirt and pulled it off along with her bra.

"Mmm, perfect." He groaned, collecting one nipple into his mouth while he massaged the other. Emma moaned, arching her back as her nipples harden as he switched breasts.

"I think I should make a new rule that you can only be naked in the apartment." Killian whispered, sucking and kissing his way down her stomach.

"Not unless you want me to fight even more than normal. Plus I doubt you want Jefferson and Graham seeing all this." Emma said, her eyes closed with pleasure. Killian played with the button on her jeans, watching her. Emma moaned again when he rubbing her sex through her jeans.

"Emma?" Killian looked at her questioning, he was shocked that she hadn't stopped him yet.

"Keep going." Emma moaned out, she was getting wetter by the second. Killian groaned and undid her button, pulling the zipper down with his teeth.

"Tell me when to stop and I will. I will not have sex with you right now, I want to save that for our wedding night." Emma nodded, even though in the back of her head it bothered her that he was planning on their wedding night but she enjoyed this moment more. Killian removed her jeans, placing kisses on her thighs all the way up to her sex. He looked at her again, making sure she was still ok and she looked down at him nodding.

"Someone is soaking wet for me." He whispered, his voice covered in lust. Killian placed a kiss to her sex through her panties, making Emma gasp. He slowly bit the elastic on her panties and lowered it off her legs with his teeth. He returned to her sex, looking up at Emma before he licked her slit.

"Oh my god." Emma moaned, moving her hips up but Killian held them down as he chuckled against her mound.

"Don't hold back at all. I want to hear you, love." Killian ordered, slipping his fingers inside her core. Emma screamed with pleasure, the fingers felt awkward to her.

"I won't go too far, it will hurt too much." Killian explained as he started moving his fingers in and out. Emma moaned louder, she moved her fingers to her breast and began to massage them. Killian removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, holding her lips open with his fingers. Emma's back arched up with pleasure as she screamed a little more. He chuckled and began sucking on her clit so that he could hear her scream more, his fingers returning to moving in and out of her core.

"That's it, love. Just give in." He whispered before returning to sucking on her clit, Emma moaned louder. He felt her walls tighten as he moved his fingers faster, Emma screamed his name as her waves came crashing over her. Killian kept moving his fingers, easing her down from the cliff.

"Oh my fucking god. What was that?" Emma gasped as Killian removed his fingers.

"That, love, was your first orgasm. Prepare to have multiple of those when you are with me." Killian said, crawling up her body. He straddled her and licked his fingers, groaning.

"You taste amazing." He said, after licking his fingers clean. He captured her lips and Emma moaned a little when she tasted herself in his mouth.

"You know this doesn't make up for you hurting my wrist." Emma mumbled, making Killian look at her and raised his eyebrow.

"You know that if you didn't fight with me, you wouldn't be getting hurt." Emma raised an eyebrow at him, shoving him off her.

"Why don't you just stop being a controlling ass then?" Emma shot at him, she pulled her clothes back on.

"This is how I am, love, why do you have to fight me all the time?" Killian demanded, getting more pissed by the second.

"Because you need someone to stand up to you. Everyone just turns a blind eye but I won't." Emma yelled, stomping towards the stairs. Killian growled and lunged at her, grabbing her hair and throwing her at the wall. Emma groaned as her back hit the wall, she started throwing punches with her one good hand. Killian grabbed her bum wrist and spun her around so she screamed out in pain as he held her wrist behind her.

"Killian. Stop." She shouted, tears falling down her face. Killian leaned in closer, not releasing.

"Respect. Do I need to buy you a fucking dictionary so you know the definition of that word?" He growled into her ear. Emma yelped out in pain as he bite into her shoulder. Finally he released her and she sun around, holding her wrist to her chest.

"You bastard." She shouted at Killian. He was about to lunge at her again but Jefferson interrupted.

"Killian, we have the meeting in five minutes." He announced walking into the apartment, not noticing the fight. Emma sighed and started walking up the stairs.

"Swan, I will not forget this conversation." He shouted at her, making Emma roll her eyes but lucky Killian didn't see her do it.


	18. Shopping and Sexting

Chapter 18:

"Emma!" Emma sat up in bed at the sound of her name beginning called. It wasn't Killian's voice, it was a girl's voice. She rushed out and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Ruby! Snow!" Emma rushed down the stairs into Ruby and Snow's arms.

"We are going out, while the men are having their meeting." Snow announced, Emma started getting excited at the idea of being with girls but then she remembered Killian.

"As much as I would love to go I doubt Killian will let me, we sort of got into a fight just a little bit ago." Emma explained, looking down at her hands.

"Oh no, you go upstairs and get your things while Ruby and I deal with Killian." Snow ordered, pushing Emma up the stairs. Emma sighed and obeyed, watching Ruby and Snow walk over to Killian.

"Killian, we are going to take Emma out shopping during the meeting." Snow said, after giving him a hug.

"I don't think so. Emma was disrespecting me today so she doesn't deserve to go out with you girls." Killian explained, nodding hello to the guys that were filling into the apartment from the elevator.

"Seriously, she never gets to go out with anyone but you. Let her go and Snow and I will try to convenience her to respect you more." Ruby said, glaring at Killian. He stared at her, thinking about the positives and negatives.

"Fine, she can go. But only if you talk to her. And try to get some info on what kind of wedding she wants." Killian gave Snow and Ruby his demands. They nodded and gave him hugs before going over to Emma who was walking down the stairs.

"You are going shopping!" Ruby and Snow shouted together, jumping up and down with excitement. A huge smile spread across Emma's face but it slowly disappeared when Killian walked over. Ruby and Snow left to go say goodbye to their husbands so it was just Emma and Killian.

"Here is a cell phone and my credit card. Jefferson programmed it so it can only contact me, Jefferson, and Graham. When I text you, I want you to respond right away and be home in time for dinner please. And follow all the rules, don't make me regret giving you this freedom." Killian told her, handing her the phone and card before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I promise I will be on my best behavior." Emma whispered as Killian leaned down and captured her lips. Emma sank into the kiss, even though she loved his aggressive kisses she also enjoyed the rare sweet kisses.

"She just going out shopping not moving to China." Ruby yelled, laughing as Emma quickly pulled away. Killian growled but smiled, placing another kiss to her ring.

"I will miss you." He whispered before releasing Emma. She smiled and rushed over to catch the elevator with Ruby and Snow.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I went shopping." Emma said, looking at all the hussle and bussle of the people in the shopping mall.

"Oh my, you need to get out of that apartment more." The girls laughed at Snow's comment as they walked into another store.

"I need a new dress for the club this Friday." Ruby announced, looking through the racks.

"Same here. Even though David wishes that I would wear a nun outfit whenever I go out." Snow said, Emma stayed quiet looking at all the dress.

"Emma, you haven't bought anything. The point of shopping is to buy new things." Ruby said, pointing to her three bags that hung off her arm.

"I know, I just can't think of anything that Killian hasn't already gotten me." Emma explained, feeling the fabrics on some of the clothes.

"Well this is the chance to get something for your wedding day or night." Ruby winked, making Emma blush and Snow laugh.

"Ruby! You are turning her face red as a tomato." Snow said pointing to Emma's bright red face.

"Oh please, it isn't like she hasn't already thought about it." Ruby shrugged her shoulders and turned to Emma. "So Emma, when is the wedding? I am already planning my bridesmaid dress"

"I don't even know if the wedding is even happening yet." Emma said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Snow almost yelled, moving closer to Emma.

"I am having doubts of marrying him. Maybe he isn't the one."

"Oh please the kiss you two shared before you left, definitely says different." Ruby said.

"Maybe to him but I still am not sure." Emma said, walking away as a sign to drop this conversation. Suddenly there was ding sound and Emma looked around but then realized it was coming from her phone.

_How is the shopping going? I notice my credit card hasn't been used._

_**Are you seriously watching your credit card activity?**_

___Oh don't act surprised. Why haven't you bought anything?_

_**Haven't found anything I don't already have**_

___Oh gotcha. Are you still having fun?_

_**Yeah, Ruby and Snow are fun to hang out with**_

___I am glad. I couldn't stop thinking about you throughout the meeting._

Emma couldn't stop herself from smiling at that text. She began typing a response but another text came in.

_I think I should give you another orgasm when you get back here_

_**Keep on dreaming, pirate.**_

___Oh I am, dreaming about your legs wrapped my head while my tongue thrusts in and out of your sex. Tasting you, drinking the honey of your release._

Emma almost dropped her phone when she read that.

_**I can't believe you just sent that. **_

___It is called sexting, love. _

_**I am going to go get lunch. Don't sext me.**_

___Have fun. Don't forget the rules._

Emma rolled her eyes and slipped her phone back into her pocket as she walked back to Ruby and Snow.

"I am starving. I think I am going to grab some food real quick."

"Ok we will be going over to this store, just meet us there." Emma nodded and walked to the food court, looking at all the options.

"Hello, love." Emma jumped when an Irish accent whispered into her ear as she waited in line.

"What the crap are you doing here?" She tried to turn around but Killian wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't move.

"I missed you. Plus Victor and David came to get their wives because they missed them as well."

"You are like my personal stalker." Emma hissed, looking at the menu as she tried to ignore Killian kissing her neck.

"I prefer pirate. I can't believe you want to eat here." He whispered into her ear before sucking on the lobe.

"What is wrong with chick fil a? It is amazing." Emma said, walking forward with the line.

"Nothing except you have a credit card with no limit and you choose fast food instead of something fancy."

"Well unlike you, I enjoy eating fast food once in a while." She removed Killian's arms when it was her turn to order. Killian ordered after her and they walked over to an empty table with their food.

"So, how was the shopping?" He asked, once they had eaten some of their food.

"Fun. I just didn't see anything I liked." Emma said, jumping a little when she felt Killian's foot rubbing her leg. He smiled and winked at her before returning to the conversation, still rubbing her leg.

"Well, I will take you shopping now. There is no such thing as too much clothes especially for a girl." Emma giggled and finished her food.

"Alright pirate, let's go shopping."


	19. Worse Then the Devil Himself

Chapter 19:

"Alright, what events do we have to go to this week?" Emma asked as Killian pulled her into a store. Emma followed him around as he pulled outfits off the racks.

"You need workout clothes, everyday clothes, and a new dress for Jolly Rodger." Emma nodded, looking around the store. Hidden in the back, she found a red leather jacket which she pulled out.

"Can I try this?" She asked showing it Killian, he chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"You can try on whatever you like." He pulled her to the dressing room and handed her a romper and the jacket. "Try these on, I will be right outside. I want to see everything you try on even if you don't like it." Emma rolled her eyes and walked into the dressing room.

"Alright. What do you think?" Emma came out in the jacket, she fell in love with it the second she put it on but Killian's vote was the deciding vote.

"You look like a Swan Pirate, leather looks good on you. We will have to keep that in mind." Killian said, making Emma smile more.

"Alright here is the romper." Emma said after pulling on the club romper. It was a gorgeous black and white romper, black shorts with a white top that flattered the waist and had a V-neck neckline. When she walked out, Killian was sitting with another man.

"Well, Killian, I didn't know you had a woman here. She looks gorgeous." The stranger said, looking at Emma with lustful eyes that made her want to cover up. Killian glared at the man as he waved to Emma to go back into the dressing room.

"I wouldn't do that sweetheart, I want something pretty to look at while I talk to your man here." The stranger said, Emma looked around the store and saw a couple of men standing around the store. They were stiff and Emma knew they weren't shopping for clothes.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Neal?" Killian growled, his hand was tightened in a fist.

"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to your old friend?" Neal said, his eyes still on Emma as he licked his lips.

"Stop looking at her, you bastard." Killian growled, Emma noticed that he was trying to avoid drawing attention to them.

"You can go." Neal waved after minutes of silence, Emma let of a sigh of relief and ran into the dressing room. She grabbed her phone and looked for Jefferson's number.

"Well, well sweetheart. Why are you calling me?" Jefferson answered, his voice sounded like he just woke up.

"Someone name Neal is here. With Killian and he brought at least five men with him." Emma whispered, she didn't want Neal to hear her.

"Ok, where are you?" Jefferson said, she heard him rushing around. She told him her location and he hung up. Emma changed out of the romper, placing it off to the side as she sat waiting.

"Gorgeous, come out." She heard Neal say. Emma slowly opened the door, and was yanked out by Neal who pulled her against him. Killian was being held back by two men, if someone looked at over at them it looked like he was sitting between two men. They had guns pointed at his sides but they were hidden by their coats.

"You are amazing. Where did Killian find you?" Neal whispered into her ear while Emma tried wiggling out of his grip. Killian tried to lunge but the men pressed the guns harder into his sides. Emma whimpered as he started to suck on her neck, she was about to slap him but he pressed a gun to her back.

"You are wildcat. Let's give Killian here a show of what he can't provide for you." Neal whispered, pressing the gun harder into her back so she fell into him more. Suddenly Jefferson appeared behind Neal.

"I would keep your hands to yourself if you want to keep them connected to your body." Jefferson hissed to Neal, who removed his hands slowly. Emma quickly back away and ran into Killian's open arms. Jefferson had brought ten men with him, who surrounded Neal's men.

"Now boys, I would run back to daddy while you still have the chance." Killian said, holding Emma against him. Neal growled but led his men out of store.

"I am sorry, love. I should have been more carefully." Killian whispered, holding her while he looked at the hickey that Neal had made. "Here go pay for the clothes, I have to talk to the Brothers." Emma nodded and walked over to the cashier. As soon as she picked up the bag, Killian walked up to her.

"We are heading home. I need to have another meeting about what Neal and I talked about." He said to her, as he threw an arm around her shoulders. Emma nodded and let him lead her out the car, she didn't really have energy to fight him.

"I can't wait till that disappears. Having a reminder that another guy marked you instead of me, makes me sick." Killian whispered, touching the hickey. Emma shrugged and stared out the window, she watched the cars pass them as they drove to the apartment.

"What is wrong, love? I said I was sorry." Killian groaned, turning her head so she looked at him.

"Have you ever thought that this wouldn't have happened if you went into different job? Like selling furniture or something." Emma shot at him, she had tried to stay calm but she couldn't anymore.

"Don't fight with me, I can't deal with you now." Killian growled, running his fingers through his hair.

"Whatever." Emma mumbled, staying silent the rest of the time till she back in the apartment.

"Go to your room." Killian shouted, pointing to the stairs.

"That's what I was doing." Emma yelled back, stomping up the stairs like a little girl. Killian let out a yell and slammed his first on the counter while Emma slammed the bedroom door.

"Whoa, boss. Are you ok?" Jefferson walked up, he had just finished calling all the Brothers.

"No. Emma and I were having a great day till Neal came and destroyed that." Killian yelled, slamming his fist down again.

"We need to send Neal a message." Killian said, pouring himself a glass of rum.

"Don't worry, Boss. He will pay."


	20. Bringing a Gun to a Gun Fight

**Merry Christmas to all! Here is my Christmas present to all my lovely followers, my longest chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews. Oh and just a heads up, I probably won't be updating till Friday so try not to miss me too much. Merry Christmas to all and to all a Good Night!**

* * *

Chapter 20:

Emma hadn't seen Killian for the past few days. Ever since Neal had approached him in the store, Killian had been in meeting after meeting. Emma spent most nights with Jefferson and Graham, the nights she spent with Killian he would come after she fell asleep then leave before she got up.

"Emma! Come down here." Emma jumped at the sound of Killian's voice, it sounded different to her. She walked down into the living room and she saw him standing in the middle of the living room. He looked tired and dark, like he hadn't slept in days. She looked around and saw that a mini shooting range had been set up.

"What is going on?" Emma asked, looking around worried.

"I am going to teach you how to shoot because from now on you will be carrying a gun. Don't worry the neighbor's won't be able to hear, the apartment is soundproof." Killian responded, picking a gun and holding it out to her. Emma looked at it like it was a rat.

"I am not going to be holding a gun. That's what you are for." Emma told him, refusing to take the gun.

"Emma, I will feel so much better if you knew how to shoot a gun. Please, for me." Killian said, shaking the gun at her. Emma grabbed the gun and shot it at the sheet without breaking eye contact with Killian. She flipped the safety back on before she shoved back at Killian.

"What the bloody hell?!" Killian shouted, he had flinched when she shot the gun without looking. When he brought the sheet over to them, it was a direct hit to the heart.

"Where the hell did you learn to shoot like that?" Killian demanded, he couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Walsh had me take lessons. Now like I said, I am not carrying a gun." Emma shouted, pissed that Killian was still pushing the gun thing.

"Emma, I need some peace of mind. Take the damn gun." Killian yelled back, getting pissed that she was fighting him on this.

"No, you controlling bastard. I am not taking the god damn gun." Emma yelled as she turned around to go upstairs but Killian pulled her back.

"Emma, this is not up for you to fight about."

"Yes, it is. I am not carrying around a gun with me." Emma demanded, stomping her foot for affect.

"Emma, this is the only time I will beg you to do something." He begged, making Emma rethink her choice.

"How about a deal?" Killian stiffened and glared at her.

"What are your conditions?"

"Just one. That I am allowed to sleep alone, no more moving between rooms." Emma said, looking Killian dead in the eye. He stared at her in silence for some time before finally answering her.

"Only if you promise to have that gun with you at all times." Killian retorted, making Emma the one to think of her answer.

"You have deal." She held out for the gun, Killian smiled and slapped it into her hand.

"Now, go get ready for the club. I want you ready to go by 10 tonight." He ordered, giving Emma a kiss before pointing to the stairs. Emma walked up the stairs, turning the gun over and over in her hands.

"Love, are you ready?" Killian asked, walking into the bedroom. Emma came out of the closet and Killian stopped, frozen with lust.

"That romper looks amazing on you, I didn't really get to see it beforehand." He said, pulling on the bottom of the romper so that she moved closer to him.

"Thanks, but I am not sure where to hide the gun." Emma said, showing him the gun and how small her clutch is.

"Oh that's no problem." Killian said, going to the closet and pulling out a holster. "Hold still." He said kneeling in front of her. Emma stiffen as his hand ran under the romper, locking the holster around her thigh. As Killian stood up, Emma shifted her leg feeling the weight of the holster.

"Now you will have to be careful where you put your hands." Emma whispered, winking at Killian. It had been too long since Killian had flirted to him so Emma decided to flirt with him a little.

"There are still other places I can put them." He whispered in her ear. To prove his point, he ran his hands down her backside and squeezed her ass so that she gasped and leaned into him. Before Killian could capture her lips, Emma pulled away.

"Nope, we have to save that for the club." She whispered, walking out of the room. Killian moaned and followed her.

"Welcome back, Killian." The bouncer said, opening the door for Emma and Killian.

"Thanks, Ben." Killian nodded to the bouncer, throwing his arm around Emma's shoulder. It looked loving to other people but to Emma, she knew that it meant that he telling people to back off. He led her up to the balcony, Emma stiffened when she saw more hookers dancing with the Brothers. Killian placed a kiss to her cheek and led her over to the bar, getting her a glass of rum.

"Are you going to dance tonight?" Emma asked as they looked over the dance floor. He shrugged and placed a kiss to her ring.

"Guess who!" A mystery brunette suddenly appeared and covered Killian's eyes. Emma glared at the new intruder, hating herself for getting jealous. Killian spun around and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"Milah! I didn't know you were coming back!" He said, pulling back and placing a hand on Emma's back.

"My flight just got in this morning, I went to the apartment to see if you could help me relax but you weren't there." Emma gasped when Milah said that, she reached around and grabbed Killian's hand so that his attention was back on her.

"Dance with me." She demanded, but Killian shook his head. Emma huffed and walked away, ignoring Killian's calling to her. When she reached the dance floor, she looked up at the balcony hoping that Killian would be walking down to get her but he was still talking to Milah. Suddenly Jefferson appeared in front of her.

"You met Milah I see." He said into her ear. Emma nodded and began swaying her hips to the beat.

"Want to make him pay attention to you?" He whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. Emma looked at him with confusion but nodded. He smiled a mad smile and spun her around so that her ass was to his crotch. She was facing the balcony so that Killian could see her whenever he looked down.

"Dance like the devil is watching." Jefferson said into her ear, placing his hands on her hips. Emma giggled and kept dancing, watching Killian. Finally Killian looked down and it was like time froze. His eyes darkened and he shove Milah away from him, so he could walk down to the dance floor. As soon as Killian got closer to Emma, Jefferson disappeared into the crowd.

"I am going to kill Jefferson." He hissed, grabbing Emma so that she flushed against him. She giggled and leaned towards his ear.

"He was helping me get your attention. Let me guess she was one of your hookers." Killian looked at her and spun her around, her back flushed against him.

"Yes but I only have eyes for one lady now." He hissed into her ear, rubbing his erection against her ass for affect.

"Let's take this to our hallway." Emma leaned back and said to him, looking back into his lustful eyes. He growled and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the hallway. This time Emma slammed him against the wall.

"I like it when you are jealous." He whispered before Emma attacked his lips. Her hand ran down his body to his erection. He moaned as she rubbed his erection, Emma smiled against his lips as she listened to him moan. Suddenly he spun her around and pressed her against the wall, attacking her neck.

"Hello there Killian." Emma and Killian froze when they heard Neal's voice behind Killian.

"How did you get in?" Killian demanded, stilling looking at Emma.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Now move over slowly and Gorgeous won't get hurt." Neal hissed, a click noise informed Emma that he had a gun to Killian's head. She mouthed to Killian to move to the left on the count of three. He looked down quickly and saw her holding her gun. He grinned and moved to the side, Emma quickly took the shot.

"You bitch." Neal dropped the floor, Emma had shot him right in the foot. Killian turned around and slammed his fist into Neal's face, making a large crack sound. Suddenly men started appearing around Emma, Killian, and Neal.

"Emma, I need you to run." Kilian hissed, shoving her towards the exit. She didn't have to be told twice, she took off running. She heard shouting and shots being fired but she didn't stop. The door slammed open as she ran into it, her heels hitting the pavement.

"Taxi!" She shouted, as one pulled over.

"Where to, miss?" The driver asked, looking back at her.

"Any hotel about an hour away from here." She said, watching cops pull up to the club. The driver nodded and drove off, Emma leaned back and sigh. She was finally free.


	21. A Game of Two Cats and a Mouse

**Hope everyone is having a great Christmas. I know I am, so as another Christmas present to you here is another chapter. There are three different views going on in this chapter as people start looking for Emma who doesn't really want to be found. Enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 21:

"Wait, stop the taxi." Emma shouted, changing her mind on where to go. The taxi stopped and the driver looked back at her.

"Something wrong?"

"I changed my mind, can you take me to 85 Cherry Wood Drive." She asked, knowing this place would have money for her to grab.

"Sure thing, it is just going to cost you a bit more." Emma nodded and the driver did a U-turn, Emma sighed and stared at the stars as they drove to the one place she swore she would never return to.

* * *

"Did you find the bitch?" Neal shouted, limping into the computer station.

"No sir, we are still trying to gain access to the video cameras." One of his men responded, typing away on the computer.

"We need to find her, she is Killian's weakness. Plus she is too gorgeous to let disappear without me getting a taste." Neal demanded, sitting down in a chair. His foot was swollen and hurt like hell but he couldn't stop himself from being proud of her good aim.

* * *

"Any news?" Jefferson said, walking into the apartment.

"I have a license plate number of the cab she got into. But no activity on Killian's credit card but I have set up an alert on it so that when she uses it, we will get a location." Graham responded, collecting a couple of men to go find the cab.

"Good, we have to find her before Neal. He knows that Killian has a weakness for her so he will try to use her against him. Plus finding her is something Killian would want." Sadness spread over Jefferson's face as he thought of Killian.

"We will bring her home safe and sound." Graham said, patting his friend on the back.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right address?" The cab driver asked, pulling to a stop in front of an empty house. The windows were destroyed and trash was spread around the yard.

"Yes, this is the place."

"Alright, it will be $25.24." The driver said, holding out his hand for payment. Emma handed him Killian's credit card that she still had from the shopping trip.

"Thank you, have a good night." The driver said, handing back the card after he swiped it through the machine.

"Thank you, you too." Emma said, climbing out of the vehicle. She walked slowly up to the front door, memories flooding back to her.

"Home sweet home." She whispered, pushing open the door.

* * *

"We got a hit." One of the Brother's shouted, Jefferson came rushing over. "She used it to pay a cab driver, but we didn't get a location."

"Damn it!" Jefferson yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. "How much was the fare?"

"$25.24."

"Ok, so let's say fare is about $5.00 a mile, she is about 5 miles away from the club." Jefferson drew a circle on the map they had hanging up in the kitchen. "Look for all places that she could find a place to stay."

* * *

"Got into the camera!" Neal jumped up and limped over to the computer.

"There, look up that license plate." He pointed the screen, staring at the blonde vixen climbing into the cab.

"That company is about five minutes away from here." His guy informed Neal after looking up the company.

"Go, ask the driver where he went then kill him. We don't want Killian's men finding out that information." His men nodded and headed out, Neal smiled and stared at the photo of Emma with lust.

* * *

Emma walked through the house, stepping over trash and dead animals. It was clear that this place had been empty for years. She walked into the kitchen and quickly climbed onto the counter, opening a cabinet and pushing on the back wall. It gave way and fell with a loud bang, Emma flinched and stood still, listening for any movements. The house stayed silent, she reached into the hole that was now at the back of the cabinet.

"Gotcha." Emma whispered, pulling out a large bag of money. She opened it and pulled out a roll of hundreds, running her finger over it.

"I knew my mom had to be good for something." She whispered, smiling as she put the money into her purse. She then climbed off the counter and walked out of the house, not looking back at her old childhood home.

* * *

"Hey, Jefferson. Come look at this." A Brother waved Jefferson over to him, he walked over and looked at the computer.

"When I was looking at the places that Emma could stay, something stood out. Remember when Killian had us dig into Emma's past?"

"Yeah, he wanted to know everything about Emma."

"Well, her childhood home. It is in this radius, if you calculate the fare, it is exactly $25.24 from the club." Jefferson grinned and patted him on the back.

"Good work, I will take a couple of men to go see if she is still there."

* * *

"Alright, according to the manager the cab we want is still out." Graham came back, updating his men. "We will just have to wait till he returns." Suddenly shots were fired and one of the Brothers fell to the floor, bleeding.

"It's Neal's men. They are here for the driver as well." Graham shouted, pulling out his gun to return fire.

* * *

Emma walked into a motel office, looking around. It was one of those run down, pay by the hours motels that most people avoided.

"Can I help you?" A man asked, looking up from his magazine.

"One room please." Emma said, throwing down a roll of money. The man's eyes widen at the roll then looked back at her. "You can keep all of the that if you don't ask for my information." Emma explained, smiling as the man grabbed the money and handed her a key.

"Enjoy your stay." He said after pointing out where the room was located.

"Thank you." She said, walking to her room.

* * *

"All clear." A Brother shouted from the second floor, Jefferson groaned and looked around.

"Why would she come here, out of all place?" Another Brother asked, looking at all the trash.

"There was something here that she wanted." Jefferson said, looking at the cabinet that hung open. The back wall was missing, which told him that Emma had been here. He reached his hand back and pulled out something. It was a single hundred dollar bill.

"God damn it." He slammed his fist down, making everyone jump.

"What is it?" A Brother asked, getting worried.

"She has cash. She could be anywhere now." He yelled holding up the bill. "We have to find her, for Killian." He said stomping out the door.


	22. In Love With The Devil

Chapter 22:

Emma sat on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands. She thought she would be enjoying this free time but it was the opposite. Her mind wouldn't stop thinking about Killian and what happened at the club. Tears fell down her face, she couldn't believe that she had just left him without a second thought.

"Damn it!" She shouted, standing up as she started to pace the room. Suddenly she remembered something, the cell phone. She rushed to her purse but stopped herself from dialing Jefferson's number. Every time she was about to dial, she would think of how easier her life would be without Killian, without the Brothers of Darkness.

"Fuck you, Killian." She yelled, throwing the cell phone onto the bed and returned to pacing. She knew that it would be hard to leave him but she didn't think that it might be hard for her to stay away.

* * *

"Any news?" Jefferson asked, meeting with his Brothers. They shook their head and Jefferson groaned, looking again at the map. They had been searching every hotel and motel nearby, only one remained that Emma could possibly be staying in. Jefferson walked over to the motel, his face turned to disgust as he looked at the place.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be able to tell me if this girl is stay here?" Jefferson showed a photo of Emma to the man at the front desk. The man shrugged his shoulders without looking at the photo and moved his fingers to signal money. Jefferson sighed and slammed some money down on the table, the man looked up and collected the money.

"The girl?" He repeated, waving the photo in front of the man.

"Sure, she checked in about an hour ago." The man said, counting the money. Jefferson grinned and got the room number before heading out to the room. He knocked on the door and waited, listening for Emma coming to open door. But she never did, he forced the door open after a while and saw the room was unused. He walked around, checking all around for Emma only to find the bathroom window open.

* * *

"Please tell me have news for me." Neal said into his cell phone. He sat in his chair, staring at the photo while the person on the other line told him news.

"So she was at a motel but left before Jefferson could get her. Seem little miss gorgeous doesn't want to be found by anyone." Neal repeated, his eyes getting more lustful by the second. "Sorry to hear about Killian by the way, such a shame." He said to the person on the other line, smiling because he was the one that took the shot at Killian.

"Alright boys, we have a motel that she just ran from. I want ten men going over to that area and begin looking for her, we have to find her first." He ordered after hanging up the phone, smiling from ear to ear because he was one step closer to finding her.

* * *

Emma walked through the streets, looking around her as she tried to figure out what to do. Jefferson was hot on her tail but Emma hoped she would lose him after a while. She had bought new clothes so that she could get out of the romper and heels.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I could find a library?" Emma asked a person passing her on the street.

"Such thing, sweetie. Go straight down this street and turn left at the end, it will be on the right." An old lady pointed, Emma smiled and said thanks before walking to the library. Once she was inside, she headed straight to the computers. Looking around her really quick, she searched the club. News website came up, explaining the gun fight that happened at the Jolly Rodger. Three dead and five people injured. Emma scrolled through the photos and gasped, almost passing out. A photo of Killian being carried to an ambulance showed on the screen, he looked dead. Tears ran down her face as she zoomed in, looking for the hospital name on the side of the ambulance. Once she got the name, Emma rushed over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, do you think I could use your phone? I have an emergency." Emma asked, smiling sweetly at the old lady at the desk.

"Sure thing, darling." The lady passed the phone to her, walking away to sort books. Emma dialed the number of the hospital and listened to it ring.

"Hello, Mercy West Hospital."

"Yes, hello. I was wondering if you had a patient by the name of Killian Jones. This is his fiancé, I haven't heard from him since last night." Emma cried into the phone, she was planning on faking the tears but all her feelings came out when she heard the nurse.

"Hold on miss, I will look." There was silence, Emma waited tapping her fingers on the desk.

"Yes, there is a Killian Jones here."

"Can you tell me if he is ok?"

"I am sorry, miss. I can't give out his information over the phone. But if you come to the hospital and prove you are who you say you are then I can answer all questions you have."

"Fine, thank you." Emma slammed the phone down. Now she had to decide if she truly wanted to see Killian or not. If she went to that hospital then she may never leave his side but if she didn't go then she would live with the regret of not seeing him for the rest of her life.

"I am going to make one more call." Emma told the lady, who just smiled and nodded.

"Hello, taxi. I need a ride from Westwood Library to Mercy West Hospital."

* * *

"What's the problem?" Jefferson came rushing into the apartment. He had gotten a call saying that Graham was in trouble.

"Neal, he sent men to the taxi company. We just had a full blown gun fight." Graham explained, flinching as Victor pulled bullets out of his arm.

"Damn it, he must have gotten hold of the camera. We saw a couple of his men looking around where Emma was last seen, so he got ahold of that information as well."

"Well, we need to figure out how he is getting that info and stop him because we do not need to be having gun fights all over the city." Graham flinched again as Victor pulled another bullet out of his leg.

"Great, another thing to add to our list. I wish Killian was here." Jefferson whispered as he headed to the computer room.

* * *

"Hi, I called someone earlier about Killian Jones." Emma asked the first nurse she could get a hold of at the front desk.

"Ah yes, you are the fiancé?"

"Yup, that's me." Emma smiled, it was clear on her face that she had been crying.

"What's your name?" The nurse pulled out a list and looked at Emma.

"Emma Swan or it might be under Emma Jones." The nurse scanned through the list and smiled.

"Emma Swan, first name on the list. Well, Killian suffered major gunshot wounds. The two major ones was the one that almost took off his hand and the other one that was stuck right next to his heart. He went into surgery to remove the one by is heart but there were problems so the doctors placed him in a medically induced coma. It is too early to tell if he will recover or even wake up." The nurse explained. Emma fell to ground, tears running down her face. She didn't know it was this bad, that he could die.

"Wheelchair, I need a wheelchair." The nurse shouted, motioning to another nurse. They lifted Emma off the ground and into the chair.

"Miss, I can take you to see him. If you want" Emma nodded, wiping her face. The nurse wheeled her down a series of hallways to a room that was filled with machines. Emma gasped and covered her mouth, Killian laid on the bed lifeless.

"It looks scary now but after a couple of days, the machines will start to disappear one by one as we try to wake him up." The nurse explained, wheeling her to an empty bed next to Killian.

"You can stay with him if you want. I can just say you have a medical problem." Emma gave her a weak smile and nodded.

"That would be great." The nurse then moved from machines and pushed Emma's bed closer to Kilian's so that they were touching.

"There you go." The nurse helped Emma into the bed, Emma crawled under the blankets and held onto Killian's lifeless hand, tears rolling down her face.


	23. To Stay or Not to Stay

Chapter 23:

Emma woke up to the sound of someone typing on the machines.

"Who are you?" Emma looked at the doctor that was checking the machines around Killian and writing information down on his chart.

"My name is Doctor Grey, I am taking care of Mr. Jones." Dr. Grey said, placing the chart down at the end of Killian's bed.

"Oh, hello there." Emma said, fixing her hair as she climbed out bed. "Anything new?"

"Nope, same as before. Which is a good thing." Dr. Grey said, picking up the chart at the end of Emma's bed. "Now, why are you here?"

"To be completely honest, I am not here. I am just making sure he lives then I am leaving." Emma explained, waving over to Killian's lifeless body.

"Ah gotcha. According to your chart, you are emotionally unstable with signs of dehydration."

"Well that's what men do to you." Emma said, causing her and Dr. Grey to laugh.

"I hear you. Well it was nice to meet you, I will back later to check on him." Emma nodded and walked out of the room to go find coffee.

Emma spent the morning watching Killian, unsure what else to do. Dr. Grey came in right before noon to check on Killian.

"No changes?" Emma asked, watching her walk around Killian.

"Nope, he is still holding out. Have you been there all morning?" She looked at Emma, confused.

"Yeah, a hospital is surprisingly a great place to avoid people." Dr. Grey laughed and finished writing in the chart.

"Well if you want, you can come join me for lunch." Emma shrugged her shoulders and followed Dr. Grey out of the room.

"Thanks, I am Emma by the way. But I am guessing you already knew that." Dr. Grey laughed and nodded, opening the door for Emma that led to the cafeteria.

"You can call me Meredith." Emma smiled and started collecting food onto her tray. Meredith then led her over to a table with two other people already sitting there.

"Christina, Alex this is Emma. Emma this is Christina and Alex." Meredith pointed out each person before sitting down. Emma nodded hello to the doctors before sitting down.

"What are you in for?" Christina pointed her fork at Emma.

"Fiancé is in a coma and I am avoiding some people." Emma explained, keeping it as simple as possible.

"Is your fiancé the really hot one on the east wing?" Christina asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Yup, that would be the one."

"He is really sexy, well minus the fact that he is lifeless." Emma giggled at her comment.

"Trust me when I say that he is a whole lot better lifeless." The table laughed then began collecting their things.

"Nice meeting you, Emma. We have to go on rounds." Alex said, waving to the girls before leaving.

"Hey, you can hang out with me and Christina today unless you enjoy sitting with a lifeless man all day."

"Hell to the no that would be great. Thanks." Emma stood up and followed the girls out.

* * *

"I got a call about Killian?" Jefferson asked the front desk, he had the nurse's promise that they would call him if anyone came to visit him. Only some of the Brothers of Darkness knew that Killian was alive, the rest of the world was under the impression that he was killed in the club.

"Yes, an Emma Swan came by and spent the night with him." The nurses read off the computer. Jefferson froze, Emma had been here.

"And I just the call now?!" He demanded, it had been almost 24 hours since Emma had checked in.

"This a hospital not a day care." The nurses explained, getting annoyed a little.

"Is she still here?" He asked, sweetly know that the best way to get information was not to piss off the nurses.

"No, she checked out about an hour ago."

"Checked out? Was she a patient?" Jefferson started to panic, the idea of Emma getting hurt made him sick.

"We claimed she was patient so that she could stay with him." The nurses told him, rushing away to answer a call. Jefferson walked to Killian's room, looking at his best friend.

"She came by yesterday. Neal is still looking for her, she made quite the impression on him like she did you. Graham is healing, it is hard to keep him in bed because he wants revenge on the men that shot him." Jefferson said, sitting in the chair next to Killian. The doctors said that it would help if he talked to him or read to him.

"I am going to spend the night here, in case Emma returns. She came, Killian, she actually came. I put her on the list even though I highly doubted that she would come to you." Jefferson said, trying to picture his friend's response but it was hard when he knew that in reality his friend may never speak again.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me spend the night at your place." Emma said to Meredith as they walked into the hospital.

"No problem. Honestly, I am glad you asked to go shopping because you were looking like a homeless person a little." Emma laughed and agreed.

"Do you want to go on rounds with me again?" Meredith asked as they grabbed coffee at the cart, before heading to the elevators.

"Sure. As long as it won't get you in trouble."

"Oh please, everyone here loves you and that was just after one day." Meredith said as they rode to the next floor. Emma hung out with Meredith for most of the morning, she was surprised at herself for not being in a rush to see Killian.

"Jefferson." Emma froze in the doorway to Killian's room, Meredith looked over her shoulder.

"Emma." Jefferson stood up, he looked like a mess. His hair stood up everywhere and he hadn't shaved yet.

"Well this is awkward." Meredith said, checking Killian as Emma and Jefferson stared at each other.

"I have some news." Meredith announced after a while making Emma and Jefferson look at her. "I am going to look into beginning the waking up process." Emma and Jefferson stood still, they couldn't believe their ears.

"Is that a good idea?" Emma asked, she remembered Christina saying that if they don't time it just right, he could become brain dead.

"In my medical and personal opinion, yes it is a good idea."

"Then go around, do it." Jefferson said, getting happier, while Emma got more worried.

"Well I will go do the paperwork, Emma I will see you for lunch right?" Emma nodded and Meredith left the room, leaving Jefferson and Emma in awkward silence.

"How have you been?" She asked, moving to sit on the bed that was next to Killian.

"Seriously, that's the first thing to come out of your mouth." Jefferson sat down in the chair, staring at her.

"What else am I supposed to say? Hey, sorry for running and not telling you that I came to see Killian."

"Yeah that would be a great start actually. You have the cell phone, right? So it isn't that hard to dial my number." Jefferson said, getting annoyed.

"I am not in fault here. I had a chance to get away from this lifestyle and I took it."

"But you came back."

"I am not a heartless bitch, I love Killian…"

"But you want to leave him!" Jefferson stood up, now he was annoyed. "I am going to be honest with you, if you aren't going to stay with him the rest of your life then I want you to leave now before he wakes up."

"What the fuck?! I have a right to be here. I want to see him open his eyes and take a breath on his own."

"Then break his heart. Right after he wakes up from a damn coma! If that doesn't scream heartless bitch then I don't know what does." Emma jumped up and was pissed, mostly because he was right.

"I am going to lunch. Don't you dare follow me." Emma ordered, stomping towards the door.

"You have till tonight to decide if you are going to stay with him, if you don't then I will have you removed." Jefferson responded, staring at his best friend.

"Fuck you." Emma mumbled before going to find Meredith.


	24. Welcome Back to Hell

**Wow, the response for last chapter was amazing. Since y'all wanted to know her decision so bad, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24:

Emma walked around with her head down. She decided to skip lunch since Jefferson had put these options on the table for her. She could stay with Killian and live with him for the rest of her life, which wouldn't be horrible but she would have to deal with his punishments. Then there was running, she had enough money to start over but she would be alone in the world.

"Emma, I thought you would having lunch Meredith." Mark Sloan walked up, Emma gave him a fake smile and shook her head.

"No, I wasn't hungry."

"Looks like you have a lot on your mind." Mark looked at her, interested and worried.

"Just one thing."

"Well, I have some time before my surgery. Want to grab coffee and talk about it?" He offered, waving towards the coffee cart.

"I don't want to distract you."

"Oh please, I love being distracted by beautiful women." He winked at her and Emma giggled, agreeing to talk with him.

"So, what is putting the frown on your gorgeous face?" He asked as soon as they sat down on a bench outside by the Emergency Room entrance.

"My fiancé best friend. He came by today and gave me a choice, either stay or leave."

"I am confused, you want to leave your fiancé?" Mark raised an eyebrow at her while she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, he isn't the easiest person to live with."

"So you sound like you want to leave him, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I love him. He is a controlling bastard but that's I love about him, every day is an adventure with him. If I leave, I have no one. I will have to start from nothing." Mark sat silent, thinking of what she said.

"To me, honestly, you have already made your choice but you are just thinking too much into this."

"What? That doesn't make sense." Emma said, throwing her coffee in the trashcan next to them.

"Here, write a pro con list down. You may be doing one in your head but writing it down shows it better. Now I have to go, good luck." He handed her a piece of paper and pen, kissing her cheek before rushing off. Emma sighed and stared at the blank paper, hating herself for getting this deep into this life.

* * *

"Any news?" Neal shouted, his men had been too quiet.

"No sir, it seems she has disappeared. So has Jefferson, he got a call and bulleted from the search party for Emma."

"Milah, please tell me you have information." Neal said when he saw his mole walk into the room. She shook her head and Neal cussed under his breath.

"Graham is running a very tight ship in the apartment, only the high ranking men allowed to be in the apartment now." She explained, walking up to Neal.

"God damn it! I need to find her." Neal shouted, tossing his phone on the floor. Milah sighed and began massaging his shoulders.

"You need to relax, just think about how you killed the infamous Killian Jones. We will find Emma for you but you need to relax." She whispered, Neal began slowly relaxing.

"Maybe father will have some information or advice." Neal said, collecting his phone and dialing his father.

* * *

"What's the update?" Graham said into the phone. It sat on the dining room table, surrounded by Graham, Victor, and David.

"She hasn't decided yet, but Dr. Grey is about to begin the waking up process so if he has healed enough he should be talking by dinner time."

"That is great to hear." They said into the phone, happy to know that Killian may make it through.

"Any news on the mole yet?" Jefferson asked, switching the topic.

"No word. We removed all people from the apartment so that should slow Neal down for some time." Victor explained.

"Good, good. Well I have to go sign medical papers, call you with any news." Jefferson said before hanging up. He had kept an eye out for Emma but she hadn't returned, he feared that she might have left for good.

"Alright just sign here and we will begin. Nurses will be checking on him every 30 minutes and if there is a problem we will rush him to surgery." Meredith explained, handing him the papers.

"Is Emma coming?" She asked after Jefferson returned the papers back.

"I am not sure, I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Same here, I hope she shows up. In case he wakes up." Meredith said before leaving to file away the paper. Jefferson walked back into Killian's room and picked up his friend's hand.

"I hope she shows up too." He whispered to his lifeless friend.

* * *

"I am here, I am here. Did they start it?" Emma rushed into the room, her hair standing up in every direction.

"You are staying?" Jefferson looked at her shocked, dropping Killian's hand.

"Yes, I thought I wanted to run away from this life but I can't see my life without my pirate." Emma said, picking up Killian's other hand.

"I am so happy to hear that, sweetheart. They are just about to start the process." He smiled at Emma and she returned it. They sat on either side of Killian, watching as Meredith and Dr. Webber directed the nurses on removing the machines. Slowly but surely, Killian began to look normal. He still looked lifeless but there were less machines and wires so he looked a little bit normal. Jefferson and Emma took turns going to get coffee, walking as fast as they could so that they didn't miss anything.

"That's everything." Meredith said, once the nurses pushed out the last machine.

"Shouldn't he be waking up?" Emma asked, looking worried.

"It will take some time, the important thing is that he is breathing on his own. That is usually the hardest part of this, seeing he can breathe on his own or not." Meredith explained before leaving. Emma and Jefferson sat watching Killian's chest rise a little with each breath.

"I am going to get something from the vending machine. Want anything?" Jefferson stood up, Emma shook her head and he left. Emma laid her head on the bed, still holding Killian's hand.

"Swan?" A faint whisper filled the room, Emma's head shot up so fast she felt like she got whip lash.

"Killian?" She looked down at him, his blue eyes meet hers and they smiled. "You bastard, you motherfucking controlling bastard." Emma said as she lowered her lips to Killian's, kissing him softly.

"Water?" He whispered, raising his hand a little. Emma quickly poured him some water and helped him sit up a little to take a sip.

"$2.00 for a bag of chips, do you believe it?" Jefferson said, walking in. When he saw Killian, he dropped the bag in shock.

"Jefferson?" Killian whispered, smiling at his oldest friend.

"Welcome back to hell, boss." Jefferson said, patting his friend on the back softly.

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed that, now just to warn some of you Killian will return to being dark in future chapters. I just need to some fluffy chapters to balance out the darkness. And more smut will be coming as well, so keep leaving reviews as they are what motives me to keep writing this story. **


	25. 4 Months Later

Chapter 25:

**_4 Months Later_**

"God damn it, Swan!" Killian yelled, throwing their wedding binder against the wall.

"What the hell did I do now!?" Emma yelled back from the top of the stairs.

"Did you plan anything?" He yelled, looking at her. He leaned on his cane since he hadn't gotten strengthened his muscle enough yet.

"No, and I have don't plans to either." She leaned on the balcony that over looked the living room.

"This is a couple thing, we are supposed to it together."

"In this hell hole it means that everything you want goes and I just have to agree."

"Yes, but I still care about your opinion."

"Fuck you, you care about my opinion as much as you care for Neal." Killian growled, and began limping to the bottom of the stairs.

"Come here, now." He demanded pointing to the step in front of him. Emma groaned but obeyed, the last thing she wanted was Jefferson or Graham coming up and carrying her to Killian. Once she was on the last step, Killian wrapped his arm around her waist so she was flushed against him.

"I do care about your opinion, you just refuse to take this serious. Our wedding is in two months, you have to accept that." He looked down at her, his blue eyes looking into her green eyes.

"I still say that is too soon." Emma mumbled, making Killian smile at her.

"I know but I can't wait to finally marry you." He pressed his lips against hers, deeping the kiss as soon as Emma moaned into the kiss.

"Plus I can't wait for the wedding night." He whispered against her lips, making Emma's eyes shoot open. She shoved her hands against his chest and Killian stepped back, growling.

"Good job, ruining the moment." Emma shot at him, stomping back up the stairs.

"Emma, we aren't done with this conversation!" He shouted at her, slamming his cane down for affect.

"Talk to me when you aren't a gimp." She shouted back down at him, once it came out of her mouth she wanted to take it back. She knew that the second Killian was strong enough, he would punish her for all the disrespectful comments she had said to him over the 4 months since his coma.

* * *

_**1 Month Later**_

"Damn it." Emma shouted, slamming her iPad on the coffee table. Jefferson looked up from his newspaper, with interest.

"What is wrong this time, Kim Kardashian having another child?" He joked, laughing harder when Emma threw a pillow at him. He caught it and tossed it back.

"I can't think of a Christmas gift for Killian. He is impossible to shop for."

"You and I both know what would be the perfect gift for him." Jefferson said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, I want to get him a gift that doesn't involve me being in pain. Going wedding dress shopping with him is something that will kill me." Emma said, groaning into the pillow.

"Killian isn't that hard to shop for, he likes two things guns and women."

"I am not buying him a hooker if that's what you are suggesting!" Emma growled, glaring at Jefferson. He laughed and shook his head.

"No sweetheart, he wouldn't accept her even if you did get him one. He is very much into you." Jefferson winked at her, hoping that she would catch onto what he actually meant. Emma thought about it, but that gift idea didn't sit well her.

"What about a gun? I could buy a gun that he doesn't own." Jefferson let out a loud laugh and shook his head.

"The only guns that Killian doesn't have are the ones haven't been created yet. He is one of the first people to buy a new gun when it first comes out." Emma groaned and laid out on the couch.

"Ugh, this is one of the reasons I hate Christmas shopping. People are so hard to shop for." Emma laid there, trying to think of something to get Killian but nothing came to her.

"You look so lovely sleeping, my Swan." Emma woke up to the feeling of Killian sucking on her exposed skin. She looked around and saw that she had fell asleep on the couch, it was dark outside so she figured she had been out for some time.

"So gorgeous and all mine." He whispered, biting her neck so that she yelped from the pain.

"Ouch, that hurt." She glared at him but Killian just grinned at her. He laid on top of her so that she was pressed into the couch, a blanket separated them but Emma could still feel his erection through it.

"Sorry, love. You taste so amazing." He whispered, biting another piece of skin so that she yelped again but it was more from the feeling of pleasure.

"You are mad, you know that?" Emma said, staring into his blue eyes.

"I have been told, once or twice." He responded, his hand slipping under the blanket and under her shirt. He reached to cup her breast, playing with the nipple as he sucked marks onto her neck. Emma moaned and arched her back as the nipple hardened, she moved her hand between them and began undoing his belt buckle.

"What are you doing, love?" Killian stopped what he was doing when she pulled off his belt.

"Shhh." Emma shushed him and began unzipping his pants, pushing them down a little so his erection sprung free. She gasped when she noticed he was going commando, he grinned and returned to sucking her skin on her chest. Emma wrapped her fingers around his shaft, and squeezed a little. Killian gasped and thrust into her hand more, he no longer could focus on what he was doing. Emma smiled and moved her hand up and down his shaft, making him moan and groan.

"Killian!" Graham shouted from the computer room and Killian quickly sat up, fixing his pants while he growled cuss words under his breath.

"What?!" He shouted, annoyed that they were interrupted.

"Neal. And his men, they are on the north side." Graham explained, ignoring Emma's messed up shirt and Killian's glaring eyes. Killian sprung up and limped over to a cabinet, pulling out a gun.

"Call the Brothers and tell them to meet us there. It is time to show my return from the grave." Killian ordered, putting extra ammo in his pockets. Graham nodded and went into the computer room again.

"You are not going!" Emma yelled jumping up from the couch.

"Yes, I am." Killian growled back, turning to glare at Emma.

"No, you aren't. You still have to use a cane! You aren't ready to join a gun fight, just let your men deal with it!" Emma yelled, stomping over to him. He growled and pointed to the stairs.

"Go to your room, I am not dealing with you right now." He turned around and started limping to the elevator.

"You stupid bastard. You could die this time. Do you not remember that you were in a fucking coma?" She yelled, following Killian.

"Graham! Take Ms. Swan to her room." Killian shouted, not looking at Emma. Suddenly Emma was picked up and swung over Graham's shoulder, she screamed and kicking but was ignored. Killian sighed and stepped into the elevator, looking at Emma's tear stained cheeks one more time before the doors shut.


	26. Say Yes to The Dress

Chapter 26:

Emma woke up to the feeling of Killian climbing in bed.

"You are back." She mumbled, refusing to look at him.

"Yes, Neal almost peed himself when he saw me climb out of the car." Emma barely nodded, trying to ignore him. Killian moved over, pressing himself against Emma's back and began pressing kisses to her skin.

"Don't touch me." Emma growled, pushing him away. Killian groaned and pressed closer, ignoring her.

"I am being completely serious, you don't get to go risk your life and then come home pretending it didn't it happen." Emma sat up, annoyed at Killian's attitude to this.

"Bloody hell, why can't you just be happy that I returned? And celebrate the way that I enjoy celebrating." Killian said, pulling Emma over to him. She pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I am not going to celebrate that you were a dumbass and risked your life." Emma said, getting more annoyed the longer this conversation went on.

"Oh my fucking God!" Killian yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Just wait till I get my strength back, you are going to be in so much trouble." Emma rolled her eyes and rolled on her side, away from Killian.

"You keep saying that but if you keep going out with the Brothers then it slows down your recovery period." Emma shot back, listening to Killian cuss under his breath as he rolled over in the bed.

"Emma, get your gorgeous ass down here!" Killian shouted. Emma groaned and walked down to the stairs.

"You know, calling my ass gorgeous does not make it ok to demand things." She said, walking over to Killian.

"It's time to go wedding dress shopping, no more fighting and putting it off." He announced, walking to the elevator without waiting for her answer.

"I don't want to." Emma said, standing still. Killian groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I am not fighting you on this anymore. The wedding is happing whether or not you want it to or not." He responded, holding the door open with his cane.

"Fine, but I get to decide on the dress. You keep your god damn mouth shut." Emma said, walking into the elevator.

"Can I pick out dresses you might look good in?" He asked as they stood in the elevator. Emma sighed and looked at him.

"No, it is bad enough you aren't being traditional by waiting till the wedding day to see the dress."

"I can't let you out of my sight." He said, leading her out to the car.

"Asshole." Emma mumbled, climbing into the car. Killian chuckled and drove to wedding store.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, my name is Rebecca and I will be helping you today." A sales associate met them at the door. "You ready to look at some dresses?"

"Yes, is there a place that my fiancé can sit?" Emma asked as soon as she could. Killian growled low enough that only Emma could hear him.

"Ah yes, he can sit out in the show room." Rebecca led Killian to the show room then returned to take Emma to the dressing room.

"Is there a certain type of dress you were looking for?"

"No, I am open to anything." Rebecca nodded and began bringing in dresses into the room.

"Can I try that?" Emma pointed out the one that she knew that Killian would love it. Rebecca nodded and helped her into the grown.

"Wow, it looks great." Emma mumbled, looking into the mirror. It was a beach style wedding dress, mermaid style with spaghetti straps and backless. Lace covered the dress and a small train followed behind her. Rebecca led Emma out to the show room and Killian looked up from his phone.

"Wow, love, you look amazing." He gasped, looking her up and down with lust. "What do you think?" Emma looked at herself in the mirror, turning around to see the whole dress.

"I am not sure. It seems too beach like for our wedding." She said, feeling the lace through her fingers.

"If you aren't 100% into it, then go try on another one." Killian said, leaning back on the couch. Emma nodded and walked back with Rebecca to try on another dress.

"Here, I would recommend this one to you." Rebecca held up a grown and Emma nodded, smiling at how beautiful it looked. After she put it on, she gasped when she finally looked in the mirror. She was in love, it was a vintage lace dress with long sleeve and backless as well. The mermaid style showed off her curves and she started to cry a little.

"Aw honey, this is the dress for you." Rebecca handed her a tissue. Emma nodded and smiled, running her hands over the dress.

"I don't want to show Killian. I want this to be a surprise." Emma decided, motioning to Rebecca to remove the dress.

"Going traditional, I like it." She smiled, zipping the dress back up in the bag. Emma pulled her clothes on and walked out to Killian.

"All done." He jumped and looked at her, confused.

"Are you getting the one you showed me?" He asked, collecting his cane.

"No, I found the perfect dress but I want to keep our wedding traditional." She said, letting him wrap an arm around her waist.

"I wish I could see it."

"You can on our wedding day." She said, leading him to the counter to pay for it.

"Alright fine. But make sure you get some amazing white underwear for it." He grinned, making Emma blush. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as they paid for the wedding dress.

"Well, well. What a small world." Killian and Emma stiffen as soon as they walked out of the building. Neal walked up to them, smiling from ear to ear.

"Neal." Emma greeted him, feeling Killian tighten his arm around her waist.

"Gorgeous, it has been too long. Now I am guessing that you just got a wedding dress." He pointed to the building they just walked out of.

"I don't that being any of your business." Killian growled at him, getting annoyed that they were still talking to him.

"I can't be interested in my old friend's life?" Neal asked, stepping closer to Emma. She looked disgusted, moving closer to Killian.

"As nice as it was talking to you, we have so many other places that we would rather be at. Like in Hell." Emma said, being pulled by Killian to the car.

"I hope to see my invitation in the mail soon, gorgeous." Neal winked at Emma before Killian shut the car door.


	27. 1 More Month

Chapter 27:

"Welcome back, Killian. Ready for your last appointment?" Dr. Smith came out into the waiting room, waving to Killian.

"I will be right there." Killian said, standing up and passing his cane to Emma. She had decided, well was mostly forced, to come to Killian's last physical therapy appointment.

"Don't miss me too much, love." Killian winked at her and she rolled her eyes but smiled. She was proud that he had actually taken her advice and stopped going out with the Brothers. Even though she knew that once he got cleared by the doctor, the punishments would begin again. Emma leaned back and pulled out a wedding magazine out of her bag, Killian had convinced her that she should start having more of an opinion in the planning even though he was the deciding vote.

"Family member in there?" A young man asked Emma, he sat across the waiting room from her.

"My fiancé, it's his last appointment." She smiled and decide to engage conversation with this man, just till Killian returned.

"My last appointment today too. Seems like a lucky day, I am August Booth by the way."

"Emma Swan." She leaned forward and shook his hand that he had stretched out in front of him.

"Swan, that's a unique last name."

"I have been told that." They spent the rest of the hour, talking like old friends. Finally Killian returned with a huge smile on his face.

"I am cleared, love. No more gimp nicknames for me." He pulled her into a hug, when they pulled away Emma waved over to August.

"Killian this August Booth, it's his last day here too." Killian stiffened but shook the man's hand, not wanting to cause a scene.

"We better get going, love. We have a cake tasting meeting at noon." Emma nodded and collecting her things.

"It was nice meeting you, Emma." August said, waving goodbye to her.

"Right back at you." She smiled and waved before being dragged out of the room by Killian.

"What the bloody hell, Swan?" He shouted as soon as they were in the privacy of the car.

"What the hell now, Killian? I was just talking to him, please stop being so controlling." Emma said, sighing and staring out the window. Killian then leaned of the center and pulled Emma over to him, so she was forced to look at him.

"You are mine. I have made it very clear that I don't want you talking to people without me around." His eyes were filled with darkness and for the first time in months Emma was nervous about what he might do.

"I wasn't going to be rude and ignore him. Please, let go of my arm." She said, looking down at his hand that had a tight grip on her arm. Killian growled and used his other hand to grab the back of her head and force it towards him. His lips attacking hers in a bruising kiss, his teeth pulled on her lips till she let him have access. His hand that was holding her hand released her arm and reached down to her skirt. Before Emma could react, he pushed two fingers into her sex, making her grasp at the sudden feeling.

"You are all mine. All mine." He kept repeating over and over, in time with his fingers moving in and out of her sex. Emma began moaning, feeling her walls tighten as he moved his lips down to her neck. She screamed with a mixture of pain and pleasure, as he dug his teeth in her neck and his fingers curled inside her sex. He growled and bit down harder, almost to the point of drawing blood.

"Oh god, Killian!" Emma screamed, holding on his shoulders as her release came crashing over her. Killian eased her down before finally letting her go. He watched her leaned against the seat, trying to collect her breathe. When she finally looked over at him, he made a show of sucking his fingers clean.

"Amazing." He said, putting the car in drive and drove out of the parking lot to their appointment.

* * *

"I am so full." Killian moaned, crawling towards their bed. Emma followed behind and locked the door, shocking Killian.

"What are you doing love?" He asked, crawling onto the bed and laying on top of the pillows. Emma just smiled darkly and walked over to the end of the bed, taking off his socks and shoes.

"You know the red head at the cake store?" She asked, crawling over his body like a lioness. Killian nodded, not able to speak as she started unbuttoning his jeans.

"She kept looking at you, flirting with you." Emma whispered, pulled open his shirt. She ran her fingers down his abs, making Killian shutter.

"You flirted back." She kept whispering, opening his belt and unzipping his jeans. Killian sat up on his elbows and looked down with interest.

"If I am only yours, you can only be mine." Emma whispered, pulling his jeans all the way free. His erection sprang free and hit the bottom of his stomach.

"I am only yours, love." Killian whispered back, watching Emma wrap her fingers around his shaft, moving them up and down. He groaned and lifted his hips upwards, wanting more. Emma tightened her hands and ran her thumb over the tip, collecting the pre-cum.

"Teach me." Emma whispered in a low voice. Killian looked at her and smiled, he knew that she had been jealous of the red head but he didn't know she was this jealous.

"Use your mouth, love. Lick the underside from the balls to the tip." He instructed, moaning as Emma followed. She licked the underside, swirling her tongue around the tip when she reached it. He groaned and threw his head back, Emma smiled and decided to take his whole cock in her mouth like the girls at the club she had seen.

"Oh god, love." He yelled when he felt her suck on his cock, his hand running to the back of her head and twisted in her hair. Emma allowed him to control the speed of which she took him, sometimes slow and other times fast.

"Oh bloody hell." He groaned when she reached down and began massage his balls. He felt himself getting closer and closer, repeating Emma's name over and over like he was praying.

"I am about to cum, love." He warned her, Emma looked up at him and sucked as hard as she could, making him yell. She was shocked when his released filled her mouth but she swallowed it all, sitting back on her heels when his cock soften.

"Bloody hell, love. You are incredible." Killian said, waving to her to come closer to him. Emma crawled over him and laid on top of him, kissing him. He smiled against her mouth and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Maybe I should make you jealous more often." He joked, making Emma hit his chest before she climbed off and got ready for dinner.

"You do that and I may just invite August Booth to the wedding." Killian smiled and growled but on the inside he wasn't joking. Emma smiled and straddled him, looking into his eyes.

"Only 1 more month left."

"1 more month left." He whispered, kissing her deeply.


	28. Run In With the Devil

Chapter 28:

_**3 Weeks till the Wedding**_

"Killian, come on! You are seriously going to be this big of ass?" Emma shouted. Killian chuckled and looked at Emma over his shoulder.

"I am being dead serious. I don't want you going out for your bachelorette party."

"I am asking you 2 weeks before hand. Don't I get some credit for that?" Emma yelled, tightening her grip on her hairbrush with anger.

"Sure. But that doesn't mean I am going to change my mind. Just stay in the apartment." Emma finally had enough when he said that, she threw her hairbrush at the back of his head as hard as she could. When it connected with his head, a loud crack filled the room, before Emma was able to understand what was happening Killian had her pinned to the ground.

"Can you guess what I am going to say?" He demanded, holding Emma's throat. She gasped for air as he tighten his grip.

"Choking." She managed to force out. Killian leaned in closer, darkness filled his eyes. Suddenly Emma remembered everything he had trained her on and she flipped him over, her hands around his neck on.

"Asshole." She growled, tightening her grip like he had done to her.

"Bitch." Killian growled back, flipping her off him so she landed hard on her back. She yelped as he picked her up by the hair, throwing her on the bed.

"Bastard." Emma shot back, punching him across the jaw before he could crawl on top of her.

"Swan." He yelled, holding his jaw before rolling on top of her. He grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head. His fingers dug into her wrists till her face turned into pain.

"Jones." She groaned, kicking her leg up but Killian quickly stopped her from hitting his balls. Emma groaned with annoyance, she tried spitting on him but he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Emma bit down on his bottom lip till she drew blood, making him yell and pull away.

"I hate you." Emma said, wrapping her legs around his waist and flipped them over. Killian growled and released her wrists only to wrap his fingers in her hair.

"I love you." He hissed back, pulling her head back so her neck was exposed more. He flipped her back over and dug his teeth into her neck. Emma screamed, wrapping her fingers in his hair and pulled.

"I love you." Emma hissed, digging her teeth in his chest. Killian growled and pulled her hair harder so she release him.

"I hate you." He growled, capturing her lips again. His tongue forced it her mouth while his hands massaged her breasts forcefully. She yelled with pleasure, using one of her hands to rub his erection. Suddenly Emma shoved Killian off her, they laid next to each other on the bed.

"If I can't go somewhere for my bachelorette party then you can't go anywhere for your bachelor party." Emma said after a few minutes of silence. Killian sighed and sat up, running his fingers through his hair.

"Too bad that's not up to you." He said, Emma huffed and climbed off the bed. She finished get dressed and turned to Killian.

"Fine but just so you know, you are a controlling bastard." Emma said, stomping towards the door. Killian sighed and laid out on the bed.

"I have been told so. Multiple times in fact." He shot back. Emma huffed and slammed the door. She walked down to the living room where Jefferson was waiting for her.

"Did he say ok?" Jefferson asked as he watched Emma collect her stuff.

"Yup, got the all clear." Emma said, walking towards the elevator. She knew that Killian would be pissed when he found out where she was going but he deserved it.

* * *

"Hey, Emma. I am so happy you were able to join me." August stood up from his seat when Emma walked into the coffee shop.

"I am too. It is great seeing you again." Emma hugged him before sitting down across from him.

"How is the wedding plans going?" August asked after grabbing her coffee.

"Easy. Killian is doing most of the work so all I have to do is show up to the appointments."

"That sounds like a dream." Emma laughed and nodded.

"One of the benefits to marrying a control freak." August and Emma laughed, spending the rest of the afternoon drinking coffee and talking.

"Well, I hate to end this but I have to be back for dinner." Emma said, collecting her things.

"That sucks. I hope we could do this again sometime." August said, standing up to hug her goodbye. Emma smiled and waved goodbye before stepping outside to meet Jefferson. Emma started walking to the parking lot where they agreed to meet, as she walked she finally checked her phone. 15 missed calls from Killian plus over 30 text messages from him.

"Fuck, I am sorry." Emma slammed into someone, dropping her purses on the ground.

"Oh no problem, gorgeous." Emma stiffen as the man picked up her stuff. When he stood up, it was Neal.

"Hello again, Neal." Emma forced out, glaring at him. Neal grinned, still holding onto her stuff.

"It truly is a small world. I have missed you, gorgeous. You know, I still haven't gotten my invite yet." He responded, looking her up and down. Emma pulled her coat tighter around her, uncomfortable.

"How about I walk you to your car?" Neal offered, grabbing her arm before she could answer. Emma growled but followed, they walked down the street.

"Now, you and I know that we have a connection. I don't understand why you keep avoiding it." Neal said, Emma felt him pressed a gun to her side so she knew she couldn't run.

"I haven't felt anything. Maybe you just have the flu." Emma said making Neal laugh even though she wasn't laughing. Suddenly he dragged her down an alley, pushing her against a wall.

"You joke but I know that you feel what I feel." Neal pressed against her, making Emma try to push him away.

"Fuck off, Neal. Only a fucking rat would want you." Emma shot back, getting annoyed even more. Neal lunged forward and pressed his lips against Emma's, making her shake her head trying to break the kiss but failed

"Neal!" Neal was yanked away suddenly, Emma dropped to the ground. Killian threw Neal against the wall, kicking him in the stomach when he fell to the ground. Then he lifted him up, punching him across the face over and over.

"Killian, stop!" Emma shouted, pulling him away from Neal. "He gets the point." Killian kicked him one last time before dragging Emma out of the alley.

"Killian, I am sorry." Emma said, but Killian ignored her. He threw her into the car before slamming the car door. They rode in silence, fear building in Emma every second they sat in silence.

"Get upstairs, Emma. I will be up in a second." Killian demanded, pointing to the stairs. Emma obeyed, walking up the stairs. She sat on the bed, waiting for what felt like hours.

"Emma, come here." Killian demanded, making Emma jump at the sudden sound of his voice.

"Killian, I am sorry. I should have told you I was leaving." Emma said, walking slowly to Killian. He kept silent, ripped her clothes down the middle. He then dragged her to the chair, laying her across his lap like the night of the ball.

"I can't believe you did that to me. We were finally getting somewhere. We are getting married in 3 weeks, I thought you would have learned respect by now." Killian finally spoke, slamming his hand down on Emma's ass. She yelped, tears felling her eyes. He kept slamming his hand down on her ass, ignoring her cries and tears. He finally stopped, picking her up and tossing her on the bed. Emma cried, her ass burned more than last time.

"Night, love." Killian finally broke the silence that had surrounded them for a while.

"Night, Killian." Emma whispered, flinching when he pulled her against him. Her ass burned more as he pressed against her, tears were filling her eyes.


	29. Falling in Love With the Brothers

Chapter 29:

_**2 Weeks till Wedding**_

"Emma!" Ruby shouted as soon as she walked into the apartment. Killian groaned and rubbed his head, he had been enjoying the peaceful day.

"You know, indoors voice are used for a reason." He said, looking at Ruby as she sat down on the couch. She just rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"So what is this I hear about you not letting Emma have a fun bachelorette party?" He stiffened, he knew that Ruby was going to bring this up and fight him about it.

"It will be fun. She just isn't allowed to leave the apartment."

"So you are staying as well then because it is completely unfair that she can't have fun but you can."

"I don't trust her." Killian simply replied, getting annoyed that Ruby was the one fight him. She knew that he couldn't say no to her.

"But you trust me and Snow. I don't see the problem, it's not like we are going out to do drugs or something." Ruby shot back, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I still don't trust her. No matter who she is with."

"Killian, if you don't let Emma out for her bachelorette party then I will personally make your wedding a personal hell." Killian's head shot up and looked at her, she showed no signs of joking.

"You are bluffing. You wouldn't dare." He hissed, getting a little worried that she wasn't.

"I am dead serious. And I believe Emma will back me up 100%." She hissed right back. As they glared at each other, Emma walked down the stairs.

"You guys ok?" She asked, the tension was strong between Ruby and Killian. Ruby raised an eyebrow at Killian, waiting for his answer.

"Yes, we are peachy. Ruby was just convincing me to let you out for your party." Killian forced through his teeth. He hated the power that Ruby had over him, Emma's mouth spread in a large smile.

"Really?! Thank you, Killian." Emma rushed over and hugged Killian, taking him off guard a little. Ruby smiled at him and stood up, pulling Emma away from him.

"Come on. We have to get to your last fitting appointment." Ruby dragged Emma to the elevator while Killian watched them leave.

"You girls have fun." He waved goodbye, winking at Emma. She rolled her eyes but smiled as the doors closed.

* * *

"We are in the all clear." Ruby shouted when Emma and she met Snow at a local coffee shop. Snow jumped up and clapped her hands, hugging Ruby then Emma.

"Finally! Now I can make those plans."

"How did you convince him? He was pretty set on not letting me go." Emma asked after Snow returned with the coffee. Ruby shrugged her shoulders and took a sip.

"Killian can't say no to me. I am like a younger sister to him." Ruby explained, making Emma look at her with confusion.

"Killian says no all the time. What makes you special?" Snow giggled and set down her coffee.

"When Killian first came to the city, Ruby was the one to take him in. She helped him create the Brothers of Darkness." Ruby nodded and continued the story.

"I am basically the co boss of the Brothers. I am the one that gives Killian the advice he needs and help him get connections in high places." Emma looked between Snow and Ruby, still confused.

"I thought you joined the Brothers when you married Victor."

"No that's just we tell people, Killian introduced us after the Brothers took control of the city. It was a sort of cover so that people didn't know that I was 'co boss' of the Brothers." Ruby explained, Emma nodded finally understanding what she was saying.

"What about you, Snow? What is your story?" Emma asked, nodding to Snow.

"My story isn't as confusing as Ruby's. I met David after the Brothers saved me from another gang. Killian took me to Ruby and she helped me get onto my own two feet. David took a special interest in me and he helped me as well, you could say that we fell in love at first sight." Snow blushed just thinking about it.

"That's so sweet." Emma said, smiling as they collected their things.

"Alright, time to go finish wedding planning." Ruby announced as they grabbed a cab.

"Can you believe that you are going to Ms. Jones in 2 weeks?" Snow asked Emma as they drove to their next appointment.

"No, it seems like I am in dream and at any moment I will awake up." Emma replied, staring at her engagement ring.

* * *

"Any news on the mole?" Killian asked his Brothers, they sat around the dining room table. Victor, David, Graham, and Jefferson all shook their head, unsure what to say.

"Damn it. I was hoping we would have this problem solved before the wedding." Killian growled, running his fingers through his hair.

"We are having all the selected Brothers working overtime to solve the problem but the mole is harder to find than before."

"Work harder than! I do not need the mole giving information out to Neal about my wedding, I want it to be perfect." Killian yelled, slamming his fist down on the table.

"How about we split everyone into groups of four? Then we feed each group a different piece of information, the one that gets to Neal is the one with the mole." David suggested, making everyone think.

"That sounds good to me. Include all the wives and hookers, we can't take any risks." Killian added, liking the plan.

"What information should we feed?" Victor asked, typing everything down on his laptop.

"Something about Emma, I hate to use her but Neal has an obsession with her so it will click with him." Jefferson said, making Killian stiffen but he knew that it was the only way.

"Do it. Say that Emma is going to a event, give a different location to each group. Then we will have someone waiting at each of the location so that when Neal shows up to one of them, we will know what group has the mole." Killian said, making sure that everyone knew the plan. They all agreed and planned more of the details, not noticing Emma walking into the room.

"I am back." She announced, making all the men look up. Killian smiled and waved her over to his lap. She obeyed and sat down, he turned her around so she was straddling his lap.

"Leave." He hissed to his Brothers, without breaking eye contact with Emma. The Brothers quickly collected their things and left the room, Jefferson closing the sliding doors behind him.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Killian asked, placing kisses on Emma's neck. She nodded and moaned as Killian made her hickeys darker.

"I missed you." He whispered, running his hands up and down her sides. Emma moaned again in response, digging her fingers into his shoulders. He chuckled and continued sucking on her skin, making the old marks new again.

"Everything for the wedding is done." Emma whispered, finally talking. Killian looked at her and smiled.

"2 more weeks." He said, kissing her ring before looking back at her.

"2 more weeks." Emma repeated before Killian captured her lips in a heated kiss.


	30. Revenge Stripper

Chapter 30:

_**1 Week till Wedding**_

"Killian…Killian…Killian…Killian!" Emma jumped at the sound of cheering. Killian chuckled and pulled her closer, they had decided to spend the afternoon watching movies and cuddling.

"Emma…Emma…Emma…Emma!" She giggled at the sound of Ruby and Snow cheering.

"I am guessing that it is time for the parties." Killian whispered, pressing a kiss to her head. Emma smiled and nodded but she didn't want to leave her spot.

"I just want to stay here, this is nice." She whispered back, kissing one of the scars on Killian's chest. He smiled and pulled her over so she was laying on top of him. The cheering was getting closer but Killian and Emma kept ignoring them.

"We could cancel." Killian said, winking and pressing a kiss to her nose. Emma giggled and shook her head.

"No, I want to go." Killian and Emma both jumped when the bedroom door slammed open.

"Emma! It is time to party!" Ruby shouted, Snow and her both grabbed Emma's ankles and pulled her off Killian. Emma laughed and stood up, collecting her things. The men came in soon after and jumped on the bed, dog piling on Killian.

"Have fun boys!" The girls called before heading out of the apartment, they laughed at the sound of men howling and yelling.

"Where to first?" Emma asked as Ruby led them to her car.

"First, my house. You need something sexy to wear." Ruby announced, driving towards her house. Emma gasped as they pulled up to the house, it was a beautiful townhouse that had a Victorian style.

"My casa is your casa." Ruby shouted, opening the door and dragging Emma upstairs with Snow close behind.

"Ok, put this one on." Ruby tossed a red dress to her. Emma slipped into then looked in the floor length mirror Ruby had.

"Holy fuck." She said, looking at herself. It was a body con red dress that showed off all her curves in the most perfect way. Ruby then tossed her some black heels that made her legs look even longer.

"You look like you are dressed to kill." Snow said, clapping her hands together.

"Alright, time to hit the bars." Ruby shouted, placing a crown on Emma's head before pulling her towards the door.

* * *

"To my boy, you are finally joining the married club." Victor shouted, throwing his shot up in the air. The boys howled and tossed their head back, drinking the shots. Killian coughed and howled, waving to the bartender for another round.

"Only one more week before you are stuck with one woman. How does it feel?" Graham asked, passing around the next round of shots.

"Bloody amazing." Killian shouted, tossing his head back. The boys howled in response and drank their shots.

"Alright, next on the agenda. It is time for The Rabbit Hole." Graham yelled, the men cheering in response. They lifted Killian up and carried him out of the bar, yelling and howling all the way to the Rabbit Hole. It was a mixed strip club, one that Killian used to be a regular at before Emma.

"Welcome back, Mr. Jones. It has been a while." The lady at the front greeted them, winking at Killian. He smiled at her before being dragged in by his Brothers.

"Dancing, stripping, drinking. I could die very happy here." Jefferson said, watching a waitress walk by them, wearing next to nothing. They sat down at the table that Graham had reserved for them, Killian leaned back and watched the crowd of girls that were currently yelling at the male strippers on stage.

"Hello there, handsome." Killian looked up to see Milah standing over him. He grinned and winked at her as she walked around him and straddled his lap.

"I hear you are not going to a free man anymore." She whispered in his ear, grinding down on his crotch. The other men were too busy watching the lady stripper that had just arrived to notice. Killian nodded, looking into Milah's dark brown eyes as his hands cupped her ass.

"Well then, I will make this the best night you will ever have." She whispered before capturing his lips.

* * *

"Shot…shot…shot!" Ruby and Snow cheered as they watched Emma work her way down a line of shots. At the last one, Emma slammed it down and tossed her hands in the air.

"Well done girl!" Snow said when Emma returned to them, smiling from ear to ear. Ruby walked over to the bartender, flirting with him for more drinks.

"Here you go, on the house." Ruby yelled, handing Snow and Emma a shot. They laughed and drank it, slamming the empty glasses on the counter.

"Alright, where now?" Emma asked, she was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"The Rabbit Hole, it is time for some strippers." Ruby said, dragging Emma and Snow out of the bar. They danced down the street to music in their head, every time someone would whistle at them they would burst out laughing. Finally they reached the Rabbit Hole, Ruby dragged them inside to the table she had reserved for them.

"I will go get us some water and shots." Snow announced, heading off the bar. Emma and Ruby watched the male stripper that was dancing on stage, cheering and laughing.

"Here you go." Snow said, passing the water and shots around.

"Holy fuck!" Emma screamed after a while, Ruby and Snow whipped their heads around to see what she was suddenly pissed about. They all gasped together when they spotted Milah and Killian. He was sitting in a chair while Milah gave him a lap dance, she was removing an article of clothing with each spin. Emma growled and drank her shot, slamming her glass down so hard that it shattered.

"Alright, alright, alright. It is now time for the guest stripper. Today it is women's turn. So which brave soul out there would like to come up here and play stripper for a song?" The announcer asked, scanning the crowd.

"We have a volunteer, lady in the sexy red dress." Ruby and Snow spun around, finally pulling their eyes from Killian and Milah who were now lipped locked. Emma stood up and walked to the stage, grabbing the hand of the announcer.

"What is your name, pretty lady?" He asked, pulling her close. The Brothers froze when they saw it was Emma but Killian was too distracted to notice.

"You can call me Swan." Emma said seductively into the microphone, when Killian heard that he froze. Milah yelped as he suddenly pushed her off him but he ignored her. Darkness filled him when he saw his Swan glaring at him from the stage, she knew that he was watching.

"Alright, Swan. Do your best." The announcer said before walking off stage. The lights turned off so that there was only a spot light on her. The song began to play and Emma slowly swayed her hips side to side, keeping eye contact with Killian. He stood up, darkness and lust filled him up even more than he had ever felt before. Emma spun around and reached behind her, slowly unzipping the dress. It fell to a pool at her feet, so that she stood in only her bra and panties. She kept swaying her hips, while looking over her shoulder with lust at Killian. He felt his pants tighten even more, as she looked at him. She spun back around, men cheered and whistled at her but she only had eyes for one. Killian growled as she lowered to the floor, opening her legs more as her hands ran over her skin.

"Well, well. If I didn't know better, I would say you are a professional." The announcer said after the song end. Emma pulled her dress back on and bowed to crowd, blowing a kiss as the men yelled louder.

"Sit back down, Killian." Milah begged, wrapping her arms around Killian but he shoved her away, stomping to Emma as she walked down the stage. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to an empty room that was used for private showings.

"Guess what I am going to say." He growled, locking the door behind him. Emma spun around and placed her hands on her hips.

"I saw you. You and Milah." She said, she was not going to let Killian scare her. Killian was a little taken back by her attitude.

"I should be the only one that you strip for." Killian said, stalking towards Emma. She looked at him and smiled darkly. Suddenly she reached out and climbed Killian's collar, spinning him around and forcing him on to the bench. Killian gasped, unsure what was happening. Emma flipped a switch on the wall and music filled the room, she stood in front of him and ran her hands on her body.

"Now, my only rule is that you can look but you can't touch." Emma whispered in his ear, as she moved forward so that she was straddling him. He growled but obeyed, watching Emma with lust. She reached behind her and unzipped the dress. She stepped back and it fell to the floor, Killian stiffened as he looked at her black lacy bra and panties. Emma returned back to straddling his lap, swaying her hips from side to side in time with music. She grinded down on his crotch, his hands automatically going to hold her ass. Emma arched her back as her hands wrapped around his neck, moving her ass harder on his erection. Killian groaned as she spun around and grabbed his thighs, dipping between his legs. She rolled her hips as she stood back up, sitting back so her back was against his chest.

"You are amazing, love." Killian whispered in her ear as she rolled her hips, he licked her ear and chuckled when she shivered. He finally had enough and wrapped his hands around her, cupping her breasts. Emma moaned and arched into him more as he played with her nipples through the bra. He growled when she suddenly stood up and pulled her dress back up.

"You are mine." Emma said, walking to the door without another word. Suddenly Killian grabbed her hand and spun her around so that she was locked in his grasp.

"And you are mine." He whispered, capturing her lips. As he pulled away, he pulled on her bottom lip. Emma kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room, smiling the whole way back to her table.


	31. Digging Out The Mole

Chapter 31:

_**1 Day till Wedding**_

"You son of a bitch!" Emma screamed, slamming the bedroom door but Killian quickly threw it open. He then slammed it again so Jefferson and Graham couldn't understand what he was yelling.

"What are they yelling about now?" Ruby asked, walking into the apartment with Victor on her arm.

"Honeymoon." Jefferson responded, looking at his laptop.

"No, I think they moved onto seating arrangements." Graham answered, looking at his iPad.

"How long have they been fighting for?" Snow asked, walking in with David. Ruby shrugged her shoulders and sat down on Victor's lap in the chair across from Jefferson and Graham.

"I think 4 hours. Unless, do you count the 3 a.m. fight this morning?" Jefferson asked, looking at Graham.

"Which fight was that?" He asked, Snow and Ruby began to giggle into the palm of their hands.

"I think it was wearing a gun under her wedding dress fight." Jefferson said, ignoring Ruby and Snow's laughs.

"Ah yes, I would definitely count that as a fight. I heard a mirror break." Victor and David began joining in on the laughter but Jefferson and Graham kept ignoring them.

"I think that was the fifth time the mirror was broken."

"Who was thrown against it this time?"

"Killian, he was icing his back this morning before the napkin fight." Jefferson responded, finally putting down his laptop and began glaring at the laughing group.

"What is wrong with y'all?" He demanded, only getting more laughter in return.

"You two and your conversion about Killian and Emma." Ruby forced out, holding her sides from laughing so hard.

"Well, we have to live with this madness. I can't wait till they finally tie the knot." Graham said, leaning back in his seat. Jefferson nodded in agreement, the bedroom door slammed opened and the group stopped laughing when they saw Killian and Emma stomping down to them.

"Ready?" Emma asked, a fake smile on her face. Ruby and Snow quickly kissed their husbands goodbye and rushed to catch the elevator with Emma. The men sat in silence, watching Killian going to the first aid kit that was still out from their last fight.

"What did she do to you this time?" Jefferson finally broke the silence.

"The bitch bit me, hard enough to make me bleed." Killian growled, wrapping his hand up. He returned to the living room, mumbling under his breath about Emma.

"We planted the trap." Victor announced, pulling Killian out of his thoughts. He looked up and grinned finally focused on the Brothers.

"Alrighty, what is the time we agreed on?"

"7 o'clock. All the groups believe that Emma is going to an art gallery but each group has a different location of this gallery." Graham clarified, laying a map on the coffee table. It was marked with tabs of where each group thought the event was going to be.

"Plus we made sure to clarify that you were not going to be with her because you are going somewhere else." David said, Killian nodded. It was very important that Neal thought Emma was going to be alone because he was more likely to show up.

"Alright since that was is all complete, let's go over how to figure out the mole in the group." Killian said, laying out a sheet on top of the map that had all the groups on it.

"Jefferson and Graham will track each of their cellphones while David and Victor looks into their pasts to see if there are any connections." Jefferson explained, looking over the list.

"Already then, let's start looking for connections so that we are a step ahead." Killian ordered, the Brothers rushed to the computer room and began looking for the connections. Around noon, Emma came stomping into the apartment.

"Come out here, you damn pirate!" She screamed, making the men jump. Killian groaned and walked out of the computer room.

"What are you going to complain about now?" He shouted, walking over to Emma.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. You are the bastard that changed the damn wedding cake!" Emma yelled, throwing her purse at him. He caught it and threw it down on the ground.

"I changed it because I decided that I wanted red velvet inside of vanilla." He yelled, ducking as Emma threw a shoe at him.

"We are supposed to make that decision together!" She screamed stomping upstairs. Killian followed after her, yelling at her to calm down.

"Oh joy. I lost count on how fights they have had today." Jefferson said, rubbing his head. Victor and David jumped when they heard the sound of the breaking glass. Jefferson and David just rubbed their heads.

"What the hell was that?" David asked, looking at Jefferson and Graham.

"Probably was the mirror that I just fixed." Jefferson groaned, rubbing his head harder.

"It's like your own personal hell." Victor said, laughing.

* * *

"Spot 1 all clear, no sign of Neal." Victor's voice came through the walkie talkie.

"Same for spot 3." David responded.

"Hold on, I think I see Neal coming down." Jefferson's voice said. Killian stiffen, waiting for Jefferson's response.

"False alarm. Nothing for Spot 5."

"Same for spot 2." Graham said, Killian was being to get annoyed. Neal was 30 minutes late and no one had seen him. Suddenly Killian saw a dark SUV drive up the location.

"I may have him." Killian spoke into the walkie talkie. He watched as Neal climbed out of the car and go into the gallery. Killian grinned darkly when he saw him limping from his past fight with Killian.

"I got him. Group 4 has the mole." Killian said into the walkie talkie. He collected his things and quickly rushed back to the apartment.

"Alright, who is in group 4?" Killian asked the Brothers as soon as he walked into apartment.

"Will, Brian, Smee, and Milah." Graham responded, looking at the list. Jefferson, Victor, and David had already begun looking for the connections. Graham was watching the monitors for the GPS on their cellphones.

"What are you looking for?" Emma asked, she was standing in the kitchen. Ariel was wrapping her arm with bandages, her arm was cut up from Killian slamming her into the mirror.

"None of your business." Killian shot at her, glaring at her sport bra and booty shorts.

"Shut the fuck up. It is my business."

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?" Killian stomped over to her, curling a finger around the waist band of her shorts pulling her close.

"Clothes." She simply responded, ignoring his lustful glare.

"Go change." He hissed, waving to Ariel to stop bandaging her arm.

"Not till you tell me what you are doing." Emma said, staring him down. They stared at each other in silence, not blinking once.

"Fine. We are looking for a mole." Killian answered, pushing her to the stairs. "Now go change."

"It's Milah." Emma said, pushing him back.

"Why would you say that? Just because you hate her doesn't mean she would betray me." Killian growled, grabbing her injured arm so that she yelped.

"Ever since she showed back into your life, Neal has been showing up more. Please tell me you aren't as stupid as you look." Emma hissed, stiffening as Killian raised a hand to slap her but he was stopped.

"She is right." Jefferson spoke up, making Killian freeze.

"What makes you say that?" Killian growled, he couldn't believe his ears right now.

"She and Neal dated back before she came to New York. Her childhood is 5 blocks away from his." Jefferson showed him. Killian grabbed the laptop and scrolled through the information, Emma took this chance to rush upstairs.

"Find her." Killian yelled, throwing the laptop against a window, breaking the window.


	32. Problems Before The Wedding

**We are getting closer to the infamous Wedding! But before the wedding we have to deal with Milah. Warning: violence and death. **

* * *

Chapter 32:

_**12 Hours till Wedding**_

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on?" Milah demanded as she was dragged into the apartment by Jefferson and Graham.

"Take her to the Red Room." Killian ordered, not looking up from his hands. Emma watched from the balcony, her mouth in a giant smile. Even though Killian looked horrible, Emma was happy to know the bitch was going to die.

"She is all set up, Killian. Are you sure you want to do this? We could just cancel her and leave it at that." Victor said, looking worried at Killian.

"No, I need this closure." Killian stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. Emma walked down stairs as soon as Killian disappeared into the Red Room.

"I want to watch." Emma said to Victor, placing her hands on her hips.

"That is not a good idea. Killian is in his dark element right now." Victor warned, blocking the door to the computer room.

"I am about to marry this man in a little over 12 hours. I need to know everything about him plus I want to see the bitch suffer." Emma responded, shoving Victor out of the way.

"Someone grew some balls." Jefferson said, allowing Emma to sit on his lap since all the seats were taken.

"Getting married to the Devil will do that to you." Emma said, messing up his hair. She turned to face the window and was shocked at the scene before her. Milah was locked in chains that were attached to the floor and ceiling so that her body was in the shape of an X. Killian had just finished cutting her clothes so she was hanging with just a bra and panties on.

"What is he doing?" Emma asked, watching Killian circle Milah with pain and darkness in his eyes.

"He said that he needs closure." David whispered, the room sat quiet as Killian picked up a whip.

"He didn't do this to Walsh." Emma mumbled, she was beginning to get worried about Killian.

"When did you start talking to Neal?" Killian said, the computer room fell silent. You could hear a pin drop, it even sounded like everyone was holding their breath.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Milah forced it out, Emma smiled a little at the sight of Milah shaking. Suddenly Killian brought the whip down onto her back, the whole room jumped as her scream filled the rooms.

"Don't lie to me." Killian yelled, bringing the whip down on her again. Emma dug her nails into Jefferson's thighs making him groan in pain. The group sat watching Killian yell and whip Milah for about half an hour, before Victor flipped off the audio.

"He isn't getting anywhere." Graham groaned and covered his eyes.

"Why don't you guys go and stop him?" Emma asked, still digging her nails into Jefferson.

"You can't just stop Killian, when he gets like this you can't stop him." David explained, watching the blood drip off of Milah's back.

"He cares too much about her." Jefferson forced out, his face in pain from Emma's nails.

"Alright, it is time to put the bitch out of our misery." Emma growled, finally having enough. Jefferson let out a sigh of relief when she finally released his thighs and walked out of the room.

"Killian, stop." Emma said, walking into the room. He froze, Milah hung her head crying.

"Emma, get out of here." Killian growled, Emma hated seeing the pain in his eyes.

"No, you need to cancel her. You are just going to circles." Emma said, avoiding Milah's pleading eyes.

"Please, I swear I will stay away from him." Milah pleaded, Emma shook her head and pulled out her gun.

"No, bitch. In the name of the Brothers of Darkness, you betrayed us and for that you must die." Emma repeated what Killian had told Walsh, her gun going off. The bullet went straight between the eyes, Milah's head fell forward. Killian stood in shock, the whip fell from his hand.

"Victor, David, Graham. Come clean up the bitch. Jefferson, take Killian out of here." Emma ordered, the men rushed in and obeyed. Killian slumped into Jefferson's arms as soon as he came towards him. Emma followed them out of the room as Jefferson carried him up to the bedroom.

"I will deal with him." Emma said, thanking Jefferson as he walked out of the room. Emma pulled off Killian's shoes and socks then pulled the covers over him.

"You killed her." He mumbled, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, I had to." Emma said, crawling into bed. He laid silent, not saying another word for the rest of the night.

* * *

Emma woke up to kisses being placed on her shoulders and arm.

"Good morning, love." Killian whispered, laying on top of her.

"Good morning." Emma mumbled, smiling as he peppered her face with kisses.

"Tomorrow, I will be able to call you Mrs. Jones." He whispered, rubbing his hands all over her body.

"You aren't mad about last night?" Emma asked, Killian froze and looked her in the eyes.

"No, I was last night but I realized that I am even more love with you then before." He whispered, kissing Emma deeply. She moaned and flipped him over, making him groan.

"Will it hurt?" Emma asked, looking at him. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Only for a little. But it will be amazing." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Killian, we need you downstairs." Jefferson said through the door, his voice sounded stressed.

"Duty calls, love. Go get your bag since you getting ready at Ruby's house." He said, slapping Emma's ass before she crawled off him. Emma giggled and rushed to the closet while Killian walked down the living room. He froze at the bottom step, Jefferson and Graham looked at him for orders.

"Hello, Killian." The mystery woman said, she stood up from her seat. Killian growled and glared, this was the last thing he wanted to deal with especially on his wedding day.

"What are you doing here?" He growled, not stepping closer but stayed on the step.

"I heard saw your wedding announcement in the newspaper and I wanted to give my blessing to the couple." She said, grinning darkly.

"Get the hell out of my home." He yelled, pointing to the elevator. Jefferson and Graham started moving forward but froze at the sound of Emma's voice.

"Mom?!"


	33. The Devil Cries

Chapter 33:

"Mom?!" Emma stopped on the stairs, it felt like her world was crashing around her. Killian rushed up to her but Emma shoved him away.

"Why the fuck is she here?! Do you know her?!" Emma yelled, glaring at Killian who began to panic a little.

"This is Teresa, she is one of my business partners." Killian explained, Teresa stared at Emma in shock.

"Emma, you look so gorgeous." She said, moving closer to the stairs but Jefferson and Graham stopped her.

"Don't say that." Emma hissed, running her fingers through her hair. "You don't get to say that."

"Emma, come sit so we can discuss this." Killian said, grabbing her arm but Emma quickly slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare! Did you know she was my mother?!" She demanded, getting angrier by the second.

"Emma, there is a lot of things you need to know." Killian tried to explain, his cheek burning.

"Get away from me! You knew, all this time you knew!" Emma screamed, shoving him out of the way.

"Emma, darling, let's talk about this." Teresa said, but Emma whipped her head around glared.

"Don't call me darling. You can go to hell for all I care." Emma yelled, stomping to the elevator.

"Emma, wait." Killian yelled rushing to elevator but Graham stopped him.

"Leave her be. You have done enough." Killian and Emma both froze at the anger in Graham's voice.

"I will go with you, Emma." Jefferson said, glaring at Killian before following Emma to the elevator. Graham finally released Killian, anger filled his eyes as he looked at Killian and Teresa.

"I always knew that you were an ass but this is on a whole new level." Graham said before stomping off, leaving Killian and Teresa alone.

"Why the hell did you come here?" Killian yelled, running his fingers through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me you had my daughter?" Teresa yelled back.

"Like you would care. I heard about your history with her! You destroyed her!" Killian screamed, making Teresa flinch.

"I am going to go find Emma, you better be gone by the time I return." Killian yelled, rushing to the elevators.

* * *

"I always knew he was a bastard but this takes it to a whole new level!" Emma yelled, pressing harder on the gas pedal.

"Ok that's a red light! Red light! Oh fuck that's fine, let's ignore the red light." Jefferson yelled, his fingers dug into the leather of his seat as Emma drove through the intersection. Cars honked and crashed but Emma just kept going.

"How about you pull over here and trade spots?" Jefferson begged, flinching as she drove through another red light.

"He had to have known. I mean, why would he tell and my mother, my bitchy mother. She left me with Walsh, the only man that was worse than Killian." Emma yelled, suddenly swerving the car and Jefferson let out a girlish scream. She pulled into the parking lot of an old looking motel, turning off the car and glared at Jefferson.

"Did you know?! Did you fucking know?!" She demanded.

"I…can't…breathe…panic…attack." Jefferson gasped, his hand holding his chest. Emma rolled her eyes and got out of the car, grabbing her bag.

"I am getting a hotel room." She said, all Jefferson could do was nod his head. After about ten minutes she returned.

"Come on, you big baby." She said, grabbing the rest of her things.

"I am not a baby, your driving could make Chuck Norris cry." Jefferson said, looking around at the stores at surrounded the hotel. "I have to go over there. Don't leave, you know what just give me the keys." Emma mumbled but handed the keys to Jefferson. She walked into the room and fell on the bed, burying her head in the pillows.

"Alright, let me go change. You made me fucking pee my pants." Jefferson said, walking into the hotel room. When he returned to the bathroom, Emma was watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians.

"Mind if I join you?" He motioned to the spot next her, Emma just shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you know?" She whispered, eyes glued to the screen.

"No, I knew Teresa but I had no idea she was your mother. Killian never shared that with us, if he even knew." Jefferson said, placing an arm around Emma's shoulders as he pulled her closer to him.

"He knew. I saw the panic in his eyes, Killian never panics." She mumbled, Jefferson kissed the top of her head and they continued watching the show in silence.

"Did you really pee your pants?" Emma whispered, giggling. Jefferson groaned and messed up her hair.

"We are never speaking about that again." He mumbled, making Emma giggle more.

* * *

"Where the fuck are they?!" Ruby screamed, she was pacing back and forth at the chapel. It was time for the wedding but Jefferson, Graham, Killian, and Emma were missing.

"They aren't picking up their cells." Snow said, walking over Ruby. Victor and David both shook their head, they had just returned from Killian's apartment.

"You can't really have a wedding without both the groom and bride. Try calling them again." Ruby screamed, making everyone jump. All the members of the Brothers were standing in the lobby, the wedding was over 2 hours late.

"Should we be worried?" Ariel asked, looking scared.

"No, not yet." Ruby said, trying to calm down but she couldn't. Suddenly a black SUV pulled up the chapel. Everyone ran to it as Killian climbed out. His hair was standing up everywhere and his clothes were wrinkled beyond belief.

"Where the fuck were you, where is Emma?" Killian looked up at Ruby, tears filling up his already red eyes.

"She isn't here?" He forced out, falling to his knees. Ruby knelt down after whispering to Victor to get everyone away.

"Killian? What happened?" She asked, looking at Killian sob. She lifted his head and her heart almost broke, he looked horrible.

"I really messed up Ruby, I really messed up." He whispered, Ruby pulled him into hug. She tried to comfort him but his tears wouldn't stop.


	34. Kidnapping The Devil's Fiance

**I am sorry that you guys hated Killian in pain but it will all work for the best. Don't worry there will be a wedding and happy ending but just to warn you, there will be fighting, abuse, and a major death before they finally tie the knot. Please stay with me while Killian and Emma work through the problems thrown at them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 34:

"Alright, now the biggest question of the night. Chinese or Pizza?" Emma waved the two menus in the air, making Jefferson look up from his cellphone.

"Chinese, pizza can be tomorrow." Emma nodded in agreement and called the restaurant.

"Hey, Graham. Yeah we are fine, well except Emma isn't allowed to drive anymore. Any news from Killian or Teresa? Ok well call 800-955-4234, then ask from room 243, I have to turn off the phone before he tracks it. Miss you too buddy." Jefferson talked into his cell phone, he hung up and turned it off.

"You don't have to stay with me." Emma mumbled, she sat on the bed and stared at her hands.

"I want to, you are the only person I care about more than the Brothers. Besides I get Chinese food." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at Emma so that she giggled.

"Thanks, I probably would be a hot mess without you." She said, lying flat on the bed.

"No, you would probably be in jail because of your terrifying driving skills." Jefferson said, throwing himself on top of Emma. She laughed and wiggled, trying to get out from under him but he pretended to pass out.

"Jefferson, you are so fat." Emma laughed out, finally pushing him off her. He pretended to be mad but then quickly kissed her cheek.

"I am going to take a quick shower, don't leave without me." He said, Emma nodded and turned on the TV. She sat flipping through the channels, looking for something to watch.

_Breaking News: Emma Swan, the fiancé to infamous gang leader Killian Jones, has been kidnapped. The leading suspect in this kidnapping is a man that goes by the name of Jefferson Hatter, this is his picture. If you have any information or sightings of either of these people please call the number below._

"Jefferson!" Emma yelled, turning the volume up.

"What, what?! Are you ok?!" Jefferson came running out of the bathroom, his gun raised and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Look! The bastard!" Emma yelled, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Holy fuck!" Jefferson yelled, he began pacing the room in panic.

"He is crazy." Emma said, watching Jefferson pace.

"More than crazy, he is fucking psycho. I am a wanted criminal, Emma. I can't go to jail, pretty guys like me don't do well in jail." Jefferson yelled, running his fingers through his hair so that it stood up even more. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Emma and Jefferson both froze.

"Who is it?" Emma yelled, her and Jefferson both pointed their guns at the door.

"China Town." A voice yelled through the door. Emma relaxed and stood up to get the door but Jefferson grabbed her.

"Wait, what if he saw the news?" He hissed, panic filled his eyes. Emma thought for a second then ripped his towel from his waist.

"The fuck?!" He hissed, covering up his junk with his hands while Emma tied her hair up in the towel.

"It will be $15.60." The delivery boy said, handing her the food as she opened the door. Emma handed him the money and shut the door, locking it. Jefferson had pulled on some jeans but he had a pissed look on his face.

"Emma, I love you but give a guy a warning before you pull his junk out." Jefferson said, making Emma giggle a little as she removed the towel.

"There, problem solved. Now let's eat." She laid the food out on the small table in the corner but Jefferson stood still.

"No, problem not solved. I am still a wanted criminal." Emma rolled her eyes and dug into her container of food.

"We can just leave the country then." She said, pointing to his seat with her chopsticks.

"No, we are not running. We are not runners, you are going to meet with Killian and tell him to call off the search." He said, sitting down in the chair. Emma froze, her food hanging in the air.

"I am not talking to the Devil." She hissed, stabbing her food back into the container.

"We are not leaving the country." He shot back, they held eye contact both trying to stare each other down.

"Fine, but for 10 minutes top." She hissed, shoving food in her mouth. Jefferson grinned at her defeat and pulled out his phone.

"Call him." He said, Emma sighed and grabbed the phone from him. She turned it on and searched for Killian's number. She gave Jefferson the bird as she listened to it ring, she wasn't surprised that he picked up on the first ring.

"Jefferson, you bastard. Where the bloody hell are you?" Killian growled into the phone.

"It's me." Emma mumbled.

"Emma, love, my beautiful Swan. I am so sorry, please come home." Killian's voice changed from anger to sadness. Emma could hear that she had really hurt him.

"No, I want to talk." She replied simply, she didn't want to talk too much so that she could keep her feelings in check.

"Of course, whatever you want my beautiful Swan." Killian said, he was laying it on thick. Emma gave him the location and hung up before he could say good bye or finish tracing the phone.

"Well done. Now I can finally eat." Jefferson said, digging into his food. Emma gave him the bird again before returning to her food.

"I am driving to the meeting." Emma said, smiling a little as Jefferson choked on his food with fear.

* * *

"Emma." Killian stood up from his seat to hug her but Emma waved him off.

"Where is Jefferson?" He asked, looking around for his friend.

"He will be here in a while, he is having a panic attack." Emma replied, staring at the coffee that Killian had waiting for her. He looked at her confused but decided not to ask questions.

"How have you been?" Killian decided to try to keep it light, even though all he wanted to do was pressed her against the wall and kiss the hell out of her.

"Fine, except for the fact that I am on national news." She said, glaring at him.

"I need to get your attention. I am sorry that it had to go that way." He said, sadness filling him. He hated seeing her look at him with hate and not lust.

"Call it off." She demanded.

"No." He said, making Emma tighten her hand on the mug.

"No?" She hissed through her teeth, Jefferson had finally walked into the coffee shop. He was sweating but had calmed down enough to walk into the coffee shop. He sat a couple tables away, keeping a close eye on Emma.

"No. Not till you hear my side of the story." He said, holding firm.

"I don't want to hear your side." She said through her teeth. Anger filled her with every second he kept her here.

"That is not an option. By the way, I have the cops surrounding the place. One signal and Jefferson will be arrested for kidnapping. Your choice now." Killian said, leaning back in his chair. Emma started to panic and she began looking around the coffee shop, sure enough she could see the undercover officers that were watching Jefferson.

"Fine. Let's hear your side, you son of a bitch." Emma said, glaring at Killian with pure hatred.


	35. The Ghost of Darkness Past

**Hey y'all sorry of the lack of updates. I spent the day out with my family so I was unable to update. But tomorrow I will be right back to updating as often as I can. Thank you for all the follows and reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 35:

"Emma." Killian warned, his hand lifting a little to remind her of the power he had over her.

"I hate you." She hissed sitting back in chair, arms crossed for her chest.

"I love you too." He said, leaning forward so his arms were on the table.

"Get on with it." She hissed again, checking every once and a while to make sure Jefferson was still there.

"I met Teresa when I was first starting out. She worked for one of the biggest arms dealers in NYC. We made an agreement that when she took over the business, she would give me guns in exchange for protection." Killian started explaining, Emma leaned forward so that she was mirroring Killian.

"It was a great partnership, after a couple of years she became a silent connection. We would meet up once a year to renew the agreement but during the rest of the time I would only be in contact with her associates.

"When did you learn that she was my mother?" Emma asked, she wanted to get straight to the point.

"After you broke down in the Red Room. It killed me so much to see you in that much pain that I dug into your past. I looked up your history, your parents and their history."

"You did?" Emma began to soften, she could tell that Killian was telling the truth.

"Aye, love. I would do anything for you. I thought that maybe it would help you if you knew what happened to your parents, till I learned who your mother was. When I discovered that, I was stuck between two black holes. Either I tell you and risk the chance of you falling apart or I hide it from you."

"And you chose to hide it." Emma stated, looking down at her hand. Her fingers twisted it around as she tried to understand what he was saying.

"Aye. I figured that since Teresa and I barely talk, that it wouldn't be a problem. Till she should up at the apartment." Killian said, taking Emma's hands into his. She stared watching him draw patterns on her hand.

"Why didn't you tell Jefferson or Graham?"

"They didn't need to know, if I was going to tell anyone about the discovery it was going to be you and you alone." Killian said, watching her closely.

"Did you find anything on my father?" Emma whispered, tears felling her eyes as all her feelings came flooding forward.

"After he left you, he ran off to California. He became a solider in the US Army, serving his country. He passed away in 2010, killed while saving a family from a car that was on fire. He died a hero." Killian said, watching Emma's tears fall down her cheeks. He reached out and wiped them away, pain filled him as he watched her handle all this information.

"What happens now?" Emma asked, sitting up straight and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That is up to you. Whatever you want do with Teresa, that is up to you. I will back you up 100%." Killian said, kissing her ring. Emma gave a fake smile then looked over at Jefferson who was watching them carefully.

"Could you call off the police please?" Emma said, looking at all the undercover cops.

"Fine. Only if you promise to return home, I miss you." He responded. Emma slowly nodded and he gave the signal for the cops to leave. They all stood up and left, Emma watched Jefferson finally relax. He must have noticed the cops as well. He stood up and began walking over to Emma but suddenly Killian had him pinned to the wall.

"You bastard, you took her from me. You disobeyed me." Killian yelled, slamming his fist into Jefferson's jaw.

"Killian! Stop!" Emma screamed, jumping up from her seat.

"You bastard, you were supposed to be my friend." He yelled, slamming his fist into Jefferson again.

"Let him go." Emma growled, she pulled her gun out and held it to his head. Killian froze, glaring at Jefferson with pure darkness. "Let him go." Emma repeated slowly. Silence surrounded them, finally Killian release Jefferson. Jefferson fell to the floor and Emma rushed to him, looking at his wounded face.

"Emma. Get away from him." Killian growled, Emma looked up and saw he had his gun pulled. Emma pulled Jefferson closer, glaring up at Killian.

"You will not kill him. He was there for me when I need someone." Emma said, Jefferson looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Emma, move." He growled as he pulled the slide into place.

"No. He and I are a package deal. He is your best friend, he was only watching over me for you." Emma said. Silence surrounded them once again, finally Killian put his gun away. Jefferson and Emma both let out a sigh of relief.

"We are going home." Killian ordered, he walked to the front door with Emma and Jefferson slowly following. Jefferson held some napkins to his bleeding nose while Emma walked next to him so that Killian didn't try to hurt him again. They drove home in silence, unsure what to say. When they arrived at the apartment, Emma froze in the living room.

"You were supposed to leave." Killian growled, Teresa stood up from her seat. Killian wrapped a comforting arm around Emma's waist.

"I want to see my daughter." Teresa responded, her eyes never breaking from Emma's.

"It's fine Killian. Please go help Jefferson, I will be fine." She said, waving towards the kitchen. Killian nodded and led his friend to the kitchen to get cleaned up.

"Emma, you look so much older." Teresa said, moving closer but Emma held up a finger.

"Well, 7 years will do that to you." Emma said, glaring at her mother with hate.

"I am so sorry for what happened." Emma huffed and rolled her eyes.

"No you aren't, you left me! You became an arms dealer, I bet you didn't think twice about me the whole time."

"Don't say that, I thought about you every day." Teresa said, tears filling her eyes but Emma knew they were fake.

"Shut up!" She yelled, making Teresa jump and Killian rushed back into the living room.

"You left me, you left me with Walsh. Of all people, you left me with him. I spent 7 years of my life trying to figure out what the hell I did wrong to deserve this. And suddenly you want to come back into my life." Emma yelled, true tears leaving her eyes.

"I want to make up for that. It was wrong of me." Teresa said, trying to comfort her but Emma was beyond the point of comfort.

"Don't say that if you don't mean it. I can see it in your eyes that you don't mean it. You only decided to try to repair our relationship because I am marrying Killian. It is a business plan for you, you thought that you could dig your nails into me and control me so that you could control the Brother of Darkness." Emma said, Jefferson walked into the room as she said that. He glared at Teresa and whispered something Killian's ear.

"Teresa, I think she had made it very clear that she doesn't want you in her life." Killian said, going over to Emma and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Come to bed Emma." He whispered, leading her to bedroom while tears ran down her face. Teresa called out to Emma but Jefferson shoved her towards the elevator, Emma didn't look back once. Killian led her into bed, pulling the covers over her.

"You are not alone, Emma. I am here, I will always be here." Killian whispered, pulling her close to him so that she curled into him. He watched her sleep, running his fingers through her hair. He was happy to see her lying next to him again.


	36. Oldest Friend of The Devil

Chapter 36:

"Morning. How is your face?" Emma asked when she saw Jefferson sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hurts like hell." He answered, showing Emma the bruises on his face.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, poking one of the bruises and he growled.

"Yes, what kind of question is that?" He said, making Emma giggle.

"Emma. Come here." Killian said from the dining room, Emma rolled her eyes and poked Jefferson one more time before walking over to Killian.

"Good morning." She said, picking up a bagel as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"Morning, love." Killian lead over and gave Emma a kiss. She smiled and chewed on her bagel, she enjoyed these rare quiet mornings.

"I am going to have to leave today, you will be with Graham today." Killian said, reading the newspaper.

"Could I stay with Jefferson?" Emma asked, she jumped when he suddenly stabbed his knife into the table. It dug in so deep that it stood up on its own when Killian released it.

"That is mahogany!" Ariel yelled from the kitchen, she glared Killian but he just stared at Emma.

"I don't want you to be alone with Jefferson ever again." He said, glaring at her with darkness. Emma slammed down her bagel and glared at him.

"Why not? He is one of your best friends." Emma said, she looked over to the kitchen but saw that Jefferson had disappeared.

"You left with him. You are getting to close with him, you are mine and mine alone." He responded, folding his newspaper.

"I am yours. But I need someone to talk to." Emma said, leaning back with her arms across her chest.

"You can talk to me." He growled, his darkness growing with every moment.

"When I don't want to talk to you, I feel comfortable with Jefferson. He is like a big brother to me." Emma said, getting more annoyed with every passing second.

"I don't want you alone with him. If you want someone to talk to then call Ruby." Killian growled, he stood up and walked out of the dining room. Emma huffed and followed him, she was not ready to end this conversation.

"Killian! Don't walk away from me!" Emma yelled, making Killian freeze on the staircase. He turned around and rushed down the stairs, grabbing her arm and slamming her into the wall.

"Listen to me, and listen closely. You may think things are back to normal but it isn't. I may have allowed Jefferson to live but I see the way you look at him, you should be looking at me like that." He growled, pressing against Emma.

"He is a friend, you are my future husband. I love you and I love Jefferson but in completely different ways." Emma responded, trying to ignore Killian rubbing against her. He was trying to distract her and it was beginning to work.

"Please, Emma. Just drop this fight, you will lose." Killian whispered into her ear, he sucked on the ear lobe till Emma let out a soft moan. "Good girl." He whispered after he release her lobe, then he captured Emma's lips. His tongue ran over her lips, begging for access. She sighed and gave him access, their tongues fought for dominance. Suddenly there was a cough behind them.

"It's time to go." Jefferson said, standing in front of the elevator. Killian groaned and placed his forehead to Emma's.

"Stay out of trouble." Emma said, looking into Killian's blue eyes. He winked and gave her a quick kiss before leaving the apartment with Jefferson. Graham came out of the kitchen and Emma gave him a hug.

"It is good to have you back." Graham said as they sat down on the couch.

"Same here. This definitely beats the old motel." Emma said, making Graham chuckle.

* * *

"I am sorry for what went down, boss." Jefferson said, looking at Killian while they drove back to the apartment. They had spent the day looking for a new arms dealer but came up empty handed.

"You aren't sorry." Killian said, staring at his phone.

"I am sorry. I know that I should have called you to tell you she was ok but she need to be alone. Emma needed time to think about everything, I was just there for protection." Jefferson said, looking at his oldest friend when they pulled to a red light.

"You have to understand that she is mine, and mine alone." He growled, looking at him.

"I understand that but you have to understand that she needs a friend."

"Ruby and Snow are her friends, you are just a man that lives in the same apartment." Jefferson resumed driving, his knuckles turning white as he held onto the wheel.

"Ruby and Snow do not understand her history. I have been with her since the beginning, she trusts me." Killian slammed his fist into the dashboard, making Jefferson jump.

"I should be the only one that she trusts." He yelled.

"She trusts you but everyone needs more than one person to trust. I am not saying that you should leave me alone with Emma but I am saying that you shouldn't keep holding this against me." Jefferson responded, keeping a calm voice as he drove into the parking garage. Killian sighed and got out, heading towards the elevator.

"I want her to trust me like she trusts you. I want to be her best friend along with being her lover." Killian said, typing the code into the keypad.

"Show her that she can trust you like she trusts me."

"How can I do that?" Killian looked at his friend as they stood in the elevator.

"Dinner. Give her a romantic evening, no fighting and no one else in the apartment." Jefferson offered, watching him think about it.

"Do you think she would like it?"

"She will love anything you do because she loves you." He said right before the doors opened. Killian smiled and looked at Jefferson right before he walked over to where Emma was sitting.

"Thank you, old friend."


	37. Making Love With The Devil

**Hey y'all, here is another chapter for you lovely readers. I wish y'all a Happy News Years in case I don't post another chapter before the ball drops. Enjoy and keep writing me those lovely reviews that I love so much!**

* * *

Chapter 37:

"Emma, I would like to take you on a date." Killian said, he pulled Emma to her feet and held her against him.

"A date?" She looked at him, confused.

"A date. It will be here, I will kick everyone out and cook you a romantic dinner." He said, placing light kisses to her nose and cheeks.

"What have you been smoking?" Emma asked, giggling as he kissed her neck and collarbone.

"Say yes, I want to spoil my fiancé." He whispered, sucking on her collarbone as she tossed her head back.

"Yes. Oh god yes." Emma moaned, Killian chuckled and looked up at her. He placed a kiss on her lips then gave her a light push to the stairs.

"Dinner will be ready at 6 o'clock. Wear something amazing." He winked at her as she walked upstairs. Emma giggled and shook her head, walking into the bedroom. Killian spent the rest of the afternoon, cooking and setting up the apartment. He kicked everyone out of the apartment and turned off his cellphone so that they wouldn't be interrupted.

"This looks amazing." Killian jumped, he was checking the steaks when Emma came into the kitchen.

"You look…wow." He said, looking Emma up and down. She wore a floor length black dress, it had two slits up the side that it showed for her long legs and a beautiful lace pattern that showed her back.

"You don't look too bad yourself, even with the apron." Emma giggled, pointing to his apron. Killian groaned and ripped it off, showing his black button down shirt and black jeans. He passed her a glass of wine but before she could take it, he pulled back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should know that everything comes with a price." He whispered, leaning over the counter. Emma giggled and pressed her lips against his, he groaned into the kiss before pulling away.

"Here you go, love." He handed her the wine and winked, she giggled and returned the wink.

"Now, let's dig in." He said, walking around the counter and held out his arm. Emma smiled and wrapped her arm around his, he led her to the dining room.

"I didn't know a pirate had a romantic bone in his body." Emma said, looking at the candles and roses that covered the dining room table. He chuckled and pulled out her chair, she sat down and he pushed her back in.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me." He whispered, kissing the skin behind her ear. Killian left the room and returned with the food in hand, he placed Emma's plate down then sat down in his seat.

"I am surprised, I get a seat all to myself." Emma joked, cutting into the steak. Killian chuckled, he watched Emma and smiled.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Emma covered her mouth, Killian shook his head and took her hand away from her mouth. He held her hand, drawing patterns and played with the ring.

"You are beautiful. Perfect." He whispered, watching her cheeks turn red. Emma looked down, blushing as Killian watched her.

"Come with me." He stood up and led her to the living room, he had her stand in the middle of the living room while he went over to the speaker system. Emma noticed for the first time that all the furniture was pushed away. Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love began playing through the speakers, Killian walked slowly over to Emma.

"May I have this dance?" Killian asked, holding his hand out as he bowed to her. Emma giggled, taking his hand. He pulled her against him, one hand holding hers while the other one was pressed against the small of her back. Emma placed her other hand on his shoulder, holding his hand tightly with the other.

"I have never danced like this before." Emma whispered, looking into his lustful eyes.

"It's ok, just let me lead." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips as they swayed back and forth. Emma sighed and leaned against him, placing her head on his chest.

"This is nice. Thank you." Emma whispered, Killian pressed her closer to his body.

"Anything for you, my love." He said, lifting her head so that she was looking into his eyes. Emma gave a soft smile and pressed her lips against his. It was a soft romantic kiss, neither of them fighting for dominance like their other kisses. Killian released her hand and wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her against him as much as he could. Emma moaned, wrapping her hands around his neck and began playing with his hair. His hands ran lower, rubbing the skin that was exposed by the slits in her dress, he groaned with pleasure as he felt her soft skin under his fingers.

"Follow me." Emma whispered, pulling away while Killian growled at the loss of contact. She giggled and led him up the stairs, looking back at him once and a while smiling. When they arrived to the bedroom, Emma pulled him into room. Killian turned around and pushed her lightly against the door, looking deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure? I am willing to wait till our wedding night." He whispered, bringing her engagement ring to his lips.

"I want this. Just promise me you will be soft." She whispered in return, watching him kiss her ring. He smiled and nodded, placing the hand on his chest. He captured her lips, pressing her into the door more. Emma moaned into the kiss, wrapping one leg around his waist so that she could rub her core against his erection.

"I will treat you like a swan princess." He whispered, his hands running over her ass and lifted her up so that both of her legs were wrapped around his waist. He carried her to the bed, his mouth never leaving hers. He placed her softly down on the bed, pressing her into the bed with his body.

Suddenly his body left hers and Emma growled at the loss of contact. Killian chuckled and pulled her up so that she was sitting up, he ran his hand up her body collecting the dress and lifting it over her head. He froze looking at Emma, who started to blush.

"Something wrong?" She whispered, watching lust fill his eyes more.

"No, everything is perfect. You are perfect." He said, looking at her black lace bra and lace underwear. She smiled and reached out for his shirt. Killian moved forward and allowed her to unbutton his shirt, she placed kisses on every skin that was exposed. He groaned with pleasure as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

"No, not yet." He whispered when Emma reached for his belt. She huffed but dropped her hands. Killian laid her back, pressing her into the bed again. He placed kisses on her skin, sucking and licking as much as he could. Emma moaned, running her fingers through his hair and arched her back so that she was pressed into him more. He reached around, undoing her bra and tossing it away. Emma held eye contact with him as his mouth descended down on her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth. She threw her head back as he sucked gently on the bud till it was hard then he moved to the next one, his eyes still watching her as her moans got louder. His finger moved down to the edge of her panties, wrapping a finger around it as he pulled them down her legs.

"Are you sure you want this?" Killian whispered, he looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I want this." Emma whispered, looking into his eyes. He smiled and kissed her before moving down her body, kissing and sucking. Emma gasped as two fingers entered her sex, he smiled against her skin before resting between her legs. She watched his tongue dart out and lick her sex, a moan escaping her mouth. His fingers continued to move in and out while his tongue licked roughly but lovingly at the same time. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled, making him growl with pain and pleasure. As her walls began to tighten, she scream in pain as he added a third finger.

"I know it hurts love, but it will only last a second." He whispered, Emma nodded as tears filled her eyes. Sure enough, when he began moving those three fingers, pleasure replaced the pain. Emma held eye contact with him as she came, hard. He smiled and kissed his way up her body, capturing her lisp once again. Emma smiled at the taste of herself on his lips while her fingers ran down his body to his belt. She flipped them so that she was straddling him, sucking on his skin while her fingers undid his belt and jeans. She pulled them off and threw them to the floor, her hand wrapping around his length. He groaned, lifting his hips into her hand. She smiled and wrapped her mouth around the tip, slowly bringing the entire length into her mouth. He pulled on her hair and she released him, looking into his eyes with confusion.

"This will be a very short time if you keep that up, love." He explained, Emma nodded as he flipped them back over. As he stared into her eyes, he could see panic filling them. He spread her legs farer apart, his fingers returning to her sex.

"You are very wet, my Swan. And you aren't as tight so it won't hurt as much." He whispered, trying to comfort her. His fingers pulled out and held onto her hips, while the other hand grabbed his cock. He rubbed it against her sex, coating it with her wetness. Emma stiffen as she felt his tip enter her sex, Killian watched her as he pushed in more. Emma began pushing against him, trying to relive the pressure but he pressed against her more.

"It is ok, love. It will be all over soon." He said, kissing the tears that her eyes, Emma whimpered at the pain.

"Look, love, look." He said, nodding towards where they were connect. Emma looked and saw he was fully inside her, the pain was slowly beginning to disappear.

"My Swan, I am going to have to move. It will hurt but pleasure will soon take over." He whispered, making Emma look into his eyes again. She nodded and he began pulling out, she bit her lip at the pain but Killian was right, pleasure took over as soon as he pushed back in. He began gently rocking his hips, she reached down and gripped his hips. He smiled and began thrusting harder and deeper as her moans got louder. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinning as he moaned at the new feeling. Suddenly he flipped them, Emma straddling him. She froze, looking confused as she saw they were still connected. He chuckled and grabbed her hips.

"Ride me, love." He pushed up on her hips to signal her to move up. She followed, yelping as this new positions caused the pain to return. She kept moving up and down, the pain leaving after a while. Killian grinned as she got into, moving now at her own pace. He watched with lust as Emma began playing with her breasts, her head tossed back with pleasure.

"Bloody hell, you are a vision." He said, flipping them back over and began pounding into her. The only sounds in the room were slapping skin and moans, as they both began getting closer. Emma screamed his name as she came, he quickly pulled out and released into a tissue.

"Bloody hell." Killian said, falling on the bed next to Emma. She nodded and they laid silent, she felt pain between her legs but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Killian wrapped his arms around Emma, pulling her against him. She sighed and looked up at him, capturing his lips. They kissed deeply, this time it was aggressive and more passionate then the first.

"Ready for round 2?" Killian asked, pulling away and rolled on top of her. Emma giggled, he looked like an excited puppy.

"Yes, I think I am." She whispered, kissing him deeply again. Killian chuckled and pulled away, she could feel him hardening against her leg.

"It is going to be a long night, love."


	38. Sex Ed With The Pirate

Chapter 38:

Emma woke up to the sun shining in her eyes, she groaned as she untangled herself from Killian. She stood up and covered herself with a robe, wincing from the soreness between her legs. She walked downstairs as quietly as she could, she didn't want Killian to wake up.

"Morning." Graham said, chuckling as Emma jumped from his sudden voice.

"Morning." She said and walked over to the toaster, popping in a couple of pop tarts.

"Well, well. It looks like Pongo woke up." Jefferson said, sitting next to Graham. Emma looked at him, confused.

"Pongo?" She asked, placing the poptarts on two plates. Jefferson chuckled, taping his pointer finger to his neck. Emma thought about it then gasped as she tried to cover her neck.

"Oh ha ha, you are so funny. Pongo the Dalmatian." Emma said, pretending to be mad but even she found it funny.

"So I am guessing you and Killian had a good date last night?" He asked, Emma smiled and nodded as she poured orange juice into two glasses.

"Well I guess that means we have to dust off our sound proof headphones." Graham said, making him and Jefferson laugh. Emma rolled her eyes and placed the plates and glasses on a tray.

"You two need help." Emma said, giggling as Graham and Jefferson made kissing noises behind her and sex noises.

"I was wondering where you went to." Killian said as Emma walked into bedroom. She smiled and closed the door with her foot. Emma felt herself getting wet when she looked at him and he smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing to her. He laid on the bed, the sheet covering him from the hips down. His hair messed up in a perfect way and his blue eyes looked lustfully at her.

"I want to make you breakfast. I am sorry but the only thing I know how to make is poptarts." She said, climbing into the bed and placed the tray between them. Killian chuckled and moved the tray, pulling her against him than putting the tray over them.

"There are other things I could eat for breakfast." He whispered into her ear, his hand running up her thigh. Emma laughed and pushed his hand away.

"I am so sore, thanks to you." Killian chuckled at her and feed her some poptart.

"Fine, after breakfast then." He said, making Emma giggle. He grinned like a mad man then flipped on the television, pulling Emma even closer to him.

"So about the wedding?" Emma looked up at him, confused. "Remember?"

"Oh right, I'm not sure when I want to get married." At that statement, Killian pushed the tray and picked her up so that she was straddling him. The television was still playing in the background but no one was watching.

"What do you mean you aren't sure?" He growled, Emma looked down and touched the marks that she had made on his chest.

"I mean, I am not totally ready to get married yet." She whispered, Killian grabbed her jaw so that she was forced to look at him.

"You were ready to marry me before, why the sudden change?"

"I wasn't ready to marry you before, you didn't really give me an option." She whispered, watching the darkness fill his eyes.

"Emma, I want to marry you. I want this to be official but this relationship only works if you want this too." He said, looking deep into Emma's eyes.

"Killian, I want this. Trust me on that, but I need time. My mother just turned up in my life after abandoning me then I told her that I don't want her in my life, I need time." Emma said, placing a kiss on Killian's lips.

"Alright love, but believe me when I say that I don't want to wait too long." He responded, grabbing her head between his hands and deepened the kiss. Emma moaned, grinding down on Killian. He growled, flipping them over. A loud crash filled the room, making them both laugh.

"Ready, love?" He whispered, sucking on her ear lobe. Emma nodded, moaning as her lifted her hips to grind against him. Suddenly Killian leaned away, reaching into a drawer by the bed. Emma heard the sound of a wrapper opening, she looked at him confused.

"What is that?" She watched him roll something over his erection, it looked like rubber.

"Bloody hell, love. Did you ever go to a sex education class?" Emma frowned and looked at him.

"Homeschooled before I took that class, Walsh never taught me anything." Emma said, Killian gave her a small smile then pulled out another wrapper showing it to her.

"This is a condom, love. It will help protect you from becoming pregnant, I will make an appointment to the doctor to get you on the pill because I hate using these."

"Why are you just now using it?" Emma said, thinking about how last night he didn't use one.

"I just used the pull out method before, now I have to be more careful." Killian said, teasing Emma with his tip. She moaned, gripping his hips so that he would finally enter her.

"It feels different." She said, as he moved in and out of her at a steady method.

"One of the reasons I don't like using them." He whispered, moving faster so Emma moaned louder.

"What is the pill?" Emma asked, her walls tightening. Killian groaned and froze, halfway in her.

"Are you going to ask questions the whole time, Swan?" He said, chuckling.

"Sorry, ruining the moment. I will ask later." She said, kissing him and Killian resumed thrusting. He moved harder and deeper, moaning Emma's name as her walls tighten around him. Emma screamed his name, digging her nails into his back as her release came crashing over her. Killian growled, his thrusts becoming faster till he released into the condom, kissing Emma deeply. As he pulled out, he pulled off the condom then tied it off. He tossed it in the trash before pulled Emma against him, they laid in silence.

"So the pill?" Emma asked, looking up at him. Killian chuckled, kissing her head.

"The pill is a birth control. You will start it on the first day of your menstrual period, you take a pill every day at the same time. Which reminds me… I need you to take this." Killian reached back into the drawer, he pulled out a bottle and poured a pill into his hand.

"What is that?" Emma looked at it as he passed it to her and then passed her a glass of juice.

"Plan B pill. You take it after sex, to make sure you don't get pregnant in case I didn't pull out fast enough." Emma nodded and swallowed the pill.

"This is so much information." She said, curling back into Killian. He chuckled and played with her engagement ring.

"Yes but it is also a lot of fun." Emma giggled, kissing his chest.

"Yo, love birds. Are you ever coming out of there?" Jefferson yelled through the door, making Killian and Emma laugh.

"Get away, you pervert." Killian yelled when Jefferson began making noises through the door.

"Alright time to get moving." Emma said as she began crawling out of bed. Killian growled and pulled her back, so that she was on top of him.

"I think we can go for one more round." He whispered, sucking on Emma's neck. She moaned and pushed off him, running to the bathroom.

"I need a shower. You could come join me." Emma said, winking at Killian who chuckled and jumped up. Emma yelped as he threw her over his shoulder, slapping her ass playfully as he carried her into the bathroom.


	39. Teaching A Caveman New Tricks

**Sorry about chapters 36,37,38 disappearing after I uploaded them. I have re-uploaded them after some lovely people informed me that they were gone. If that happens again, just leave a review or PM me and I will fix it as soon as I can.**

**Now I understand that some of you are confused by Emma's lack of sex education. You have to remember that her mother left her before she was taught any of that and Walsh had no desire to teach her anything. In this chapter I tried to explain that a little bit more and in future chapters, Emma's history will be revealed more. If you have questions about any of these chapters or future chapters, just PM me and I will answer whatever questions you have. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 39:

"Swan, come down here." Killian yelled from the living room. Emma walked down the stairs, slowly because she was still getting used to the soreness between her legs.

"What do you want?" She asked, she walked over to the couch and was about to sit down next to him but as suddenly pulled onto his lap.

"I pulled some strings and got you a doctor's appointment for today." He said, wrapping his arms around Emma.

"For the pill?"

"Aye. Graham will take you to the appointment because I have another meeting with an arms dealer." Right as Killian said that, Graham and Jefferson walked into the living room.

"I can't go. Remember the dealer we are meeting is a friend of mine, he is excepting both of us." Graham said, sitting in the chair across from them.

"Oh right, well can you call Victor or David then?" He said, Emma watched Jefferson sit across from them as well. She could tell that Killian was trying to avoid having Jefferson take her.

"Victor is gone for the week and David is busy watching Neal." Graham said, Killian sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Jefferson." Emma whispered into his ear, looking into his eyes. Killian glared, she watched him try to think of a reason to say no.

"Fine. Jefferson will take you but no funny business." He said, glaring at Jefferson. Emma smiled and kissed Killian before rushing upstairs to get her things.

"I swear Jefferson, don't make me regret this." Killian growled, glaring at Jefferson.

"Trust me, we are just friends." Jefferson said, standing up when Emma returned. She kissed Killian goodbye before heading out with Jefferson right behind her.

"So you were a virgin?" Jefferson asked as they drove to the doctor's office.

"What?" She looked confused making Jefferson chuckle.

"You are walking funny." He said, Emma blushed and nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma said, Jefferson looked at her as soon as they pulled to red light.

"Anything. Well, nothing that will get me in trouble with Killian." Emma laughed and they began driving again.

"Is it weird for a 21 year old to not know anything about sex?" She asked, Jefferson looked at her and Emma blushed again.

"No, well depending on how much you don't know."

"I didn't know what condoms were or birth control." Emma said, Jefferson looked at her shocked. Suddenly a car honked at them and he looked back at the road, twisting the wheel really fast to return to the correct line.

"Wow, way to make me feel like a crazy person." Emma said, laughing as Jefferson started to sweat.

"I am sorry, didn't you have access to a computer, magazine, anything?" He asked, looking confused.

"Walsh didn't allow that stuff and he didn't teach me anything. I was lucky my mom taught me about Mother Nature before she left me." She said, they pulled into the parking lot.

"You are like a modern day caveman. Because of your history, then no it is not weird for you." Jefferson said, climbing out of the car. Emma followed and he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Killian won't lose interest in me because of it, right?" Jefferson chuckled, opening the door for her.

"No, the world will end before Killian loses interest in you. He loves the control and being able to teach you things is like his wet dream." Emma laughed as Jefferson said that. She began to feel better about the whole thing that happened this morning.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Emma asked, she noticed that Jefferson was driving in the wrong direction after her appointment.

"I am going to help you." He said, pulling into a parking lot in front of Barnes &amp; Noble.

"Books?" She said, Jefferson chuckled and led her inside without answering.

"Here. You can read these for more information that way you aren't totally lost when Killian is teaching you things." He said, handing Emma book after book. She read the titles and realized that they were sex books.

"Thanks, Jefferson." Emma said as he paid for the books.

"Anything for my little sister." He winked, making Emma giggle. They drove back to the apartment and Emma went up to her room. She began reading the books, trying to get as much information as she could before Killian returned.

"Killian, how did it go?" Jefferson greeted him as soon as he came into the living room.

"Pretty good. I think this guy may replace Teresa." Killian said, pulling out his gun so he could put the safety back on.

"That's good. Emma's appointment went well, she begins the pills in a week." Jefferson said, Killian nodded and thanked him as he walked upstairs.

"Wait, Killian. I need to tell you something." Killian froze, he didn't like those words coming out of Jefferson's mouth.

"Emma asked for information on sex. So I got her some books to help her, it is something a friend would do for a friend." Killian stood silent, his hand tightening on the railing.

"Thank you." He whispered, walking up the rest of the stairs. Jefferson let out a sigh of relief, he was worried that Killian would get angry at him helping Emma.

"Whatcha reading, love? Killian asked, kicking for his shoes and crawled over Emma. She giggled as he pulled the book out of her hands, placing it to the side. He kissed her neck, making the current marks darker.

"Just some educational reading." Emma said, arching her back as Killian kissed down to her chest. He began unbuttoning her shirt, Emma arched her back more and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Jefferson told me that you start the pill in a week." He mumbled, taking a nipple into his mouth. She yelped as he bite down, he looked up at her with his eyes dancing with lust.

"Yes, when I start to bleed." She said, moaning as he started sucking. He moved to the other one, mirroring the same actions.

"Only a week of condoms and Plan B then." He whispered, raising his head to capture her lips. Emma gasped as his hand rubbing her sex through her jeans. He grinned, rubbing harder till she started to moan. Killian pulled away, quickly taking off her jeans and panties. Emma then flipped them over as she started to ripe off his shirt. He moaned, reaching for a condom as Emma pulled for his pants.

"Wait." Emma whispered, stopping him from opening the wrapper.

"What, love?" He looked up at her, confused and worried.

"I want you to teach me something." Emma said, opening one of the books Jefferson had gotten her. Killian watched her flip through the pages, she chew on her bottom lip as she looked for the right page.

"Here, teach me this one." Emma showed him the page, he chuckled and nodded.

"A 69, that is bold. I like it." He grinned, he closed the book and placed it on nightstand. He lifted her off him, she watched as he laid flat on the bed. Then he motioned to her to straddle him, Emma followed looking at him with interest.

"Now, I need you to turn around." Emma obeyed, her back facing him. "Move back so your legs are straddling my face." Emma moved back, she flinched at the feeling of his hot breath on her core.

"Now, lay down flat. Like you are about to suck me off." He said, Emma sighed with pleasure as he licked her core. She followed his instruction, using he arms to hold her up.

"Good job, love. A 69 is basically just us giving each other oral at the same time." Emma nodded, licking his tip to signal she understood.

"Bloody hell." He moaned, before using one of hands to push her core down to him. The other hand inserted two fingers into her sex while she sucked on his erection. Killian growled as her teeth grazed him, her head shot up and looked at him.

"Did I hurt you?" He chuckled and sucked on her bundle of nerves, causing her to yell with pleasure.

"No, love. Just be carefully with those teeth." He said, Emma smiled and returned to sucking him off. He moaned, flexing his hips up and Emma smiled, deep throating him. He sucked harder on her clit, making her to pull back and scream his name with pleasure. Emma listened to him chuckle and she took him back into her mouth, sucking as hard as she could. Killian moaned her name, exploding in her mouth suddenly. Emma tried to swallow as much she could, while he attacked her core harder. He added three fingers, feeling her walls tighten as she pressed her hips down harder on his face. She screamed his name as her release came flooding over her, he licked up as much of her release as he could.

"You are amazing, love. If I didn't know any better, I would think you did that before." He whispered, pulling her off him and she curled into his side.

"I am a fast learner." She said, looking up at him with lust. He grinned and grabbed the book again, opening it so they could both look at it.

"Which position next?" He said, flipping through the pages.


	40. The Devil Talks To The Other Devil

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

**To Rhinanno Faylinn (Guest): If you start taking the pill within 5 days of your period, it becomes effective right away. If you wait till 6 days or so, then it will take about a week to become effective.**

* * *

Chapter 40:

"God damn it, when did you get so good?" Jefferson said wincing, Emma had just flipped him onto his back.

"I don't spend all my free time in the bedroom." Emma said as she winked at him. Jefferson groaned, trying to get up. Emma held out her hand and Jefferson grabbed it but instead of getting up he pulled her down next to him.

"Jackass." Emma groaned as she landed on her stomach. When she turned over and opened her eyes, she saw Killian standing over her.

"Having fun?" He said, looking down at her with lust and darkness. Emma smiled and nodded, Jefferson rolled over and stood up. Emma mirrored the same movements.

"I am surprised you aren't sore." He whispered in her ear, pulling her against him.

"I am getting used to it." Emma whispered back, looking deep into his eyes. Killian chuckled, quickly giving her a kiss before releasing.

"Jefferson, don't hold back next time. She is a hell of a lot better than you think so." Killian said, hitting Jefferson on the back so that he winced.

"No problem, boss." He said, grinning at Emma. Killian chuckled and collected his gun, Emma watched him.

"Where are you going?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Killian's waist with her head rested against his back.

"I have to meet my new arms dealer. Don't worry, I will be back soon. Pick out a new position for us when I get back." Emma smiled and kissed his shoulder blade before releasing him. Killian walked to the elevator, winking at her before the doors closed.

"Alright, let's see what you are made up." Jefferson said, circling Emma. She smiled and lunged at him.

* * *

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Killian said, placing the cap back on his pen. His new arms dealer, Scott, nodded and shook his hand.

"I guess I will be seeing a whole lot more of you then." He said, Killian nodded and waved to Graham before he walked out of the room.

"Hello there, Killian." Killian spun around, pulling his gun. Neal was leaning against the wall of the building, spinning his gun on his finger. Graham came out and pulled his gun, stepping in front of Killian a little.

"Where is Ms. Gorgeous? I haven't seen her in a while." Neal said, unfazed by the guns that were pulled on him.

"Don't talk about her." Killian growled. Neal just chuckled and shook his head.

"You know I was surprised to hear that the wedding was canceled. I had made all those plans to crash it but those went down the drain."

"What can I say, I like to disappoint." Killian said, pulling back the slide. Neal shook his head, pushing off the wall.

"I wouldn't do that." He said, grinning at Killian.

"Why the bloody hell not?" He growled, Neal just looked at him and tapped on his chest. Killian slowly looked down, a red laser dot shinned on his chest. Graham looked down at his chest and saw the same dot.

"Bastard." Killian said, lowering his gun then he signaled to Graham to do the same.

"You say that with such love." Neal said, still spinning his gun around his finger. "Now another thing that I found confusing was the rumor that you cut ties with Teresa."

"Most people would call you a stalker." Killian hissed, glaring at Neal with pure darkness.

"Let's just say that when someone cuts connections with the biggest arms dealer in NYC, I want to know answers.

"Last we checked you, you are the last person we would ever talk to about this." Graham growled, he stepped over so that he was completely covering Killian.

"I was just wondering if there was a connection between the two, maybe I will talk to Emma about it. You know I would love to see her." Neal said, Killian growled at the sight of lust filling his eyes.

"Over my dead body." He yelled, Graham looked back at him. His eyes warned Killian not to lunge at Neal.

"Oh, I hit a nerve. Well I may not see her now, but I hear that you are going to the New York City Art Benefit this weekend. I also got invited, having a lot of money means I get into all the nice parties." Neal said, smiling darkly at the idea of seeing Emma again.

"Killian, this isn't worth it. He is all bark and no bite." Graham whispered. Killian nodded, he knew that Graham was right but it was hard for him not to fight Neal.

"Well then I will see you there. Now sorry to cut this wonderful conversation short but I have a beautiful woman to get home to." Killian said, turning around and began walking away with Graham right behind him. Neal began yelling something but Killian ignored him.

* * *

"Bloody vixen, you should be like this every time I come home." Killian said, leaning against the bathroom door fame. Emma opened her eyes and smiled, she had decided to relax after a day of shopping with Ruby and Snow by relaxing in a bubble bath.

"I will keep that in mind. How was the meeting?" She asked, watching him strip.

"Fine. I finally found an arms dealer so I don't have to worry about that anymore." He said, walking around the bathtub.

"Why do you look so stressed then?" Emma asked, moving forward as Killian slipped behind her. He wrapped his arms and legs around her, holding her close to him.

"I saw Neal today." Emma's eyes shot open and she tried to turn around but Killian started placing kisses along her skin, stopping her.

"What did he want?" She asked, trying to stay on topic but pleasure was starting to take over her.

"He wanted to know about you and Teresa but I didn't tell him anything." He whispered, nibbling on her ear.

"I am not surprised. It is kind of obvious that Teresa and the wedding are connected." Emma whispered, her eyes rolling back as she pressed against him more.

"Love, you know that benefit this Friday?" Killian said, his hands running all over her body. She nodded, unable to speak without moaning.

"I don't want you going with me." He said, right as he was about to massage her breast Emma spun around.

"What?" She said, moving away from him so that they could have a serious conversation. Killian growled as he reached out for her but Emma swatted him away.

"No, you don't get to touch until you explain. You said that I was supposed to go everywhere with you, why the sudden change?" She said, crossing her arms across her breasts so that he had to look in her eyes.

"I just don't want you to go." He hissed as he reached under the water, grabbing her ankles to pull her forward but Emma kicked out of his grasp.

"Bullshit. Lie one more time and I won't sleep with you for a week." Emma said, glaring at him. Killian glared back, trying to figure out if she was lying or not.

"You wouldn't dare." He growled, testing her.

"Try me." She responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine. Neal mentioned something about seeing you at the benefit." He said, giving up.

"You shouldn't be worried about me, I can handle Neal." Emma said, relaxing a little.

"You can say that but I will always worry about you. You are mine and I don't want any one touching you." He hissed, trying to grab her again but she avoided him again.

"If you don't let me go to the benefit then Neal will know he got into your head." She said, Killian stared at her as he thought about what she said.

"If I allow you to go then you will stay with me, Jefferson, or Graham." He said, Emma smiled and moved forward so that she was straddling him. Killian and Emma both moaned as she sank down on his length.

"Deal." She said, rolling her hips as she moved up and down his length just like Killian had taught her.

"Bloody hell." Killian moaned as she began moving faster, chasing her release. Water splashed over the sides but neither of them cared.

"Come for me love." He whispered, biting her neck. Emma screamed, as her walls clamped down on him. Killian quickly pulled out and stood up, grabbing a towel to release into. Emma leaned back, trying to catch her breath. Killian laughed and picked her up, out of the bathtub and carried her to bed.

"That's what happens when you tease me." Emma poked her tongue out at him, he chucked and kissed her. Emma smiled as he crawled into bed next to her, pulling the covers over them.

"We are still wet." Emma whispered making Killian chuckle again. He kissed the back of her neck and pulled her against him more.

"It feels amazing." He whispered back, Emma let out a giggle before sleep took over her.


	41. The Dance of Death

**Here is another for y'all. The dress that I describe in this chapter is the one that Nina Dobrev wore to 2011 Emmy awards. Enjoy and don't forget those reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 41:

_**Friday**_

"Emma. Get your sexy ass down here, we are going to be late." Jefferson yelled up the stairs, when he spun around Killian was glaring at him.

"Sorry boss, I meant that is a strictly friend way." He said, raising his hands in surrender. Killian chuckled and rolled his eyes, about mid roll he saw Emma walking down the stairs.

"Wow." Jefferson said, clutching his heart and pretended to pass out. Emma giggled and hit him in the shoulder with her clutch. Her dress was a blood red strapless dress with a peaked sweetheart neckline and a layered hemline. It hugged all her curves and her blonde waves were swept to the side.

"And I didn't think you couldn't look more gorgeous." Killian said, pushing Jefferson out of the way. Emma smiled and kissed his cheek as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Let's get going. Time to watch Neal shit his pants." Jefferson said, offering his arm to Emma. She giggled and wrapped her other arm around his, Killian glared but instead of saying something he looked Emma up and down again.

"Where is your gun?" He asked as soon as everyone was in the elevator. She sighed and bent down, lifting her dress to show that it was in the hostler that was strapped to her ankle.

"Happy?" She asked, straightening back up.

"Very." He growled, pulling her into a deep kiss. They were lost in their own world when suddenly there was a cough next to them. Killian and Emma sighed but pulled away to glare at Jefferson who smiled at them.

"Still here." He said, flinching as Emma hit him again in the arm. Killian laughed and pulled Emma into another kiss right as the doors opened. Graham was standing by the SUV holding the door open.

"Lovely as always, Emma." He said, helping her into the car. She smiled and said thanks as Jefferson climbed into the passenger seat and Killian sat next to her. As they drove to the event, Jefferson and Killian checked their guns.

"Alright, eyes on Emma at all time. Neal made it very clear that he wants to make contact with her." Killian ordered, Jefferson and Graham nodded. Emma sighed and looked out the window as they pulled outside the event, a young man ran up to the door but Jefferson beat him to it.

"Aw he looked so happy to open the door." Emma said as Jefferson helped her out of the car. He smiled and wrapped her hand around his arm.

"I love to disappoint people, makes me feel powerful." He said as Killian came around the car.

"Sick, you are sick." Emma said, laughing as Killian and Jefferson led her up the steps with Graham close behind. Two men opened the doors for them and Emma gasped, the benefit looked like it was straight out of a fairy tale.

"This may be my favorite event yet." She said, Killian chuckled and pushed her jaw closed with his fingers.

"Neal is watching." Jefferson said, his lips barely moving. Emma looked around and spotted him watching from the right side. Killian growled and pulled Emma closer, Jefferson chuckled and disappeared with Graham into the crowd.

"Jealous much?" Emma asked, looking up at him. Killian glared at Neal one more time before looking down at her.

"I am jealous when it comes to you." He said, pressing his lips to her cheek. Emma smiled and looked over at Neal again but he had disappeared.

"Drinks?" Killian asked, leading her over to the bar.

"Hell yes. Oh I mean yes please." She said, Killian laughed and got her a glass of champagne.

"Since when do you correct yourself after cussing?"

"Only when we are in public, don't want people to get the wrong idea." Emma said, winking at him as she took a sip.

"Dance." Killian demanded, taking Emma's glass before she was done.

"Be nice." She hissed, letting he led her to the dance floor. He laughed and pulled her against him, their lips almost touching.

"A pirate isn't nice." He whispered, spinning her around in time with the music. Emma laughed and tossed her head back a little, only to be suddenly spun around so she was almost lying on the ground. Killian looked over her, his eyes full of happiness and lust.

"Nice trick there." Emma commented when he pulled her against him again.

"I love hearing you laugh, you sound happier." He whispered into her ear, Emma pulled her head back a little so she could look him in the eyes.

"I am, I am really happy." She said, Killian smiled and pressed his lips against hers. They stood still, forgetting where they were.

"You know PDA makes people really uncomfortable." Jefferson whispered into Emma's ear, making her jump and Killian yelped as she bit down on his lip.

"Oh god, Jefferson! You have a problem." Emma hissed, glaring at Jefferson who just grinned.

"You bit my lip, Swan." Killian said, looking at his finger that had blood on it.

"You should go clean up but you shouldn't leave Emma alone. Oh wait, look who just showed up to cut in." Jefferson said, grinning like a mad man. Killian rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom, leaving Emma with Jefferson.

"One of this days he is going to kill you." Emma said as they resumed dancing. Jefferson rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"He hasn't killed me yet so I highly doubt he will ever kill me." He responded, spinning Emma out and back into his arms.

"Any news on Neal?" Emma asked, looking around but Jefferson grabbed her jaw and made her look at him.

"Don't ask about him. This is a night of fun, not worry." He said, Emma giggled and nodded. They danced for about three songs before Killian returned.

"Come Emma, let's look at some of the art." He pulled her out of Jefferson's arms and led her to some of the artwork with Jefferson close behind.

"This one is my favorite." He said, stopping Emma in front of a giant painting. It was a swan swimming in a moon lit lake while a pirate looked at it longing.

"That is gorgeous, I can see why you like it so much." She said, looking at him then back at the printing. When she leaned in closer to see who the artist was, she gasped.

"Jefferson Hatter." She spun around and looked at Jefferson who held his hands up. Killian laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"You didn't tell me that you paint." She said, hitting him in the arm again.

'Ouch, stop that. It never came up in conversation." He said rubbing his arm. "This is your wedding present from me to you."

"Why is it here then?" Emma asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"To show off, you haven't gotten hitched yet." He said, pulling Emma into hug. Suddenly shots fired throughout the benefit. Emma ducked down and Jefferson covered her while Killian looked around.

"Jefferson, take her out back. I will go see who it was." Killian ordered, pulling out his gun.

"Killian!" Emma yelled but Jefferson was already pulling her towards the door. A bunch of people were running through that door so Jefferson and Emma were separated.

"Jefferson!" Emma yelled, looking around for him when she arrived to the alley.

"Hello Emma." She spun around and found Neal pointing a gun at her about 15 feet away. She gasped, looking at him with confusion as people ran by them faster at the sight of the gun. They stood silent till the alley was empty.

"Neal." She whispered, looking at the gun instead of his dark eyes.

"Maybe this time you will stay dead unlike Killian." Neal hissed, as his finger started to wrap around the trigger when Jefferson appeared.

"Emma!" He yelled, jumping in front of her and the world seemed to slow down. Emma screamed, watching the bullet leave the gun and hit Jefferson square in the chest.

"Jefferson!" She screamed, catching him in her arms as he fell into her and hey fell to the ground. Neal laughed and turned around running away. Tears flowed down her face like flood as she looked into Jefferson's dying eyes.

"Jefferson! Jefferson! Stay with me! Stay with me! You are going to be ok! You will survive this!" She screamed, trying to put as much pressure on the wound as she could but wasn't enough.

"Emma…Emma." He coughed out, his hand cupping her face.

"Take care of him, for me. He loves you more than anything." Jefferson whispered, Emma grabbed his hand holding it to her cheek.

"Don't say that, you will make it. You can't leave me, you are greatest friend I could have." She said, tears falling faster.

"Please, Emma. I love you," He whispered, looking into her eyes and Emma watched the life leave his eyes.

"Jefferson! Jefferson!" Emma screamed, shaking him praying that at any moment he would jump up and grin that mad man laugh.

But he never did.


	42. The Angel of Death

Chapter 42:

"Miss, I need to look at him." Emma raised her head, an EMT was looking at her. She hadn't even heard the ambulance pull into the alley way.

"Miss?" He repeated, looking at her as he reached out for Jefferson. Emma whimpered and pulled Jefferson closer to her, she wasn't ready to part from him.

"No, I need more time." She whispered, the EMT looked at her with pity.

"I am just going to check him." He said, reaching out for him again. Emma sighed and released him, tears running faster down her face.

"Miss, are you hurt?" Another EMT looked at her while two others looked at Jefferson.

"No, I am fine." She said, looking at the ground. She sat in silence, ignoring the medical talk that the EMT's were sharing.

"I found a heartbeat! I found it!" The EMT that first talked to Emma yelled out. Her head shot up and she looked at Jefferson.

"That can't be right. I saw the life leave his eyes." She said, an EMT helped her up as they loaded Jefferson into the ambulance.

"It is faint but it's there." He said, helping Emma into the ambulance after Jefferson. As they drove to the hospital, Emma stared at Jefferson as she held his hand.

"You don't get to die today, big brother." Emma whispered. When they pulled up to the emergency room entrance, the door were thrown open.

"Emma?" Meredith looked confused as she helped Emma out.

"Meredith. Oh thank god, a similar face." She said, wrapping her arms around her. "Jefferson. He was shot at the benefit." Emma explained as they followed the EMTs and Jefferson into the hospital.

"Room 1! Emma?" Owen Hunt looked at her, shocked. She gave him a small smile then sat on the bed that Meredith pointed.

"I'm with the person you just brought in." She explained, Owen nodded and rushed into the room.

"Could you please go in there? It will put some peace at mind for me plus I don't want you wasting time with me." Emma asked Meredith, she smiled and nodded.

"Lexi, take Emma to the waiting room and get her a cup of coffee." Meredith ordered, Lexi rushed over and helped Emma off the bed.

"By the way, love the dress." Meredith said before disappearing in the room that held Jefferson.

"So, what happened?" Lexi asked, they stood on the bridge as they looked down at the main floor of the hospital.

"Shooting at the benefit, Jefferson jumped out in front of me when the shooter shot at me." Emma said, a tear ran down her face.

"It will be ok, he will survive." Lexi said, wrapping an arm around Emma to comfort her.

"He spent 20 minutes in my arms, all of which I thought he was dead. I don't think I can handle him dying a second time." She whispered, Lexi sighed and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Killian, where is he?" Suddenly Emma's head shot up.

"Oh god, Killian! He doesn't even know what happened to Jefferson." She said, Lexi pulled out her notebook and passed it to her.

"Write down his number and I will call him." She said but Emma shook her head and pushed it back to her.

"No, I don't want him to know anything till I am certain on what Jefferson's status is." She responded, sipping her coffee.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Emma turned her head and smiled, Mark walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my, that dress is too good for anyone to see." He said, looking Emma up and down. Lexi coughed, giving him a warning look.

"Don't worry, Emma is just a friend." Mark said, pulling Lexi into a kiss.

"I don't know if I could label you as a friend." Emma responded, making Mark and Lexi laugh.

"I am going to get more coffee." Lexi announced, leaving Mark and Emma to stare at the lobby.

"So what are you doing here? Did Killian get hurt again?" He asked, Emma shook her head and looked at him.

"No, Jefferson was shot at the benefit." She said, Mark sighed and looked her up and down again.

"Explains the dress. Were you hurt?" He asked, looking up and down again.

"No, I'm fine. He saved me from getting shot." Emma said, smiling when she saw Lexi returning with coffee.

"Emma." She spun around before Lexi could pass her the coffee. Meredith and Richard Webber were walking towards her, she rushed over to them quickly giving Richard a hug before looking at them with interest.

"What's the news?" She asked, looking into their eyes for answers.

"He was borderline dead, the bullet bounced around in his body so much that his insides were chopped up." Richard said, Emma began feeling weak and she grabbed onto Meredith for support.

"We rushed him into surgery, Christina and Owen are working on him but it is touch and go right now. We are unsure if he will have any brain damage, Derek wants to do a couple of tests but he won't stay stable long enough to take them." Richard continued, Emma let out a sigh. His chances of surviving were moving up slighty.

"Meredith, how about you take Emma to get some scrubs?" Richard said, motioning to her dress. She nodded and led Emma towards the locker room.

"Where is Killian?" She asked as they walked through the hallways.

"I don't know, honestly. We were separated when the shoots started, I haven't wanted to contact him yet until Jefferson is either stable or…" She couldn't finish that statement. Meredith nodded, not pushing. She led her into the locker room and pulled out some scrubs, Emma quickly changed. Even though she loved the dress, she was happy to be out of it.

"Food?" Meredith asked, leading her back out into the hallways.

"Hell yes, I am starving." She said, clapping her hands together.

"Here you go. The finest food in the building." Meredith said, waving to the line of vending machines. Emma let out a laugh, Meredith pulled out some money and handed it to her.

"No, I can't take your money." Emma said, waving the money away.

"It's not mine, Richard gave me enough so we can buy a five course meal." Meredith respond, Emma laughed again. She pushed the money into the machine and typed in the code, Meredith did the same.

"So, what are his chances? I know you give just the basic info." Emma said, they were walking through the halls. Emma said hello to most of the people that she had met during Killian's stay.

"He has about a 30% chance of surviving last time I checked. But that isn't including the brain damage that may happen." Meredith said, she watched Emma stiffen at the information.

"Emma! Emma!" She turned around to see Own walking to her. She rushed to him with Meredith close behind.

"It was touch and go. Most of his inside had to be repaired and he lost a lot of blood." Own said, Emma started to breath faster.

"Derek ran some tests, but it is too soon to tell if there is brain damage."

"So overall?" Emma asked, this was the question she had been waiting to ask.

"He should wake up in an hour or so." Owen finally said. Tears flooded into her eyes and she crashed into Owe, hugging him.

"He is going to survive." She whispered, Owen smiled and hugged her harder.

"He is going to survive."

* * *

**Sorry for the feelings in these past two chapters. I realized while I was writing this chapter that the story wouldn't be the same without Jefferson, he is only other person besides Emma to talk sense into Killian. And Emma needs someone to laugh with and joke around with. I hope you are as happy as I am to have Jefferson back.**


	43. Waking Up From Death

Chapter 43:

"This is Killian, you know what to do." Emma groaned and slammed her thumb down on the end key.

"No answer again?" Meredith asked, Emma shook her head and looked out the window. They were driving to go get some clothes for Emma. Jefferson had been taken back into surgery because of some internal bleeding.

"You live here?!" Christina gasped from the backseat when they pulled up in front of the apartment building. Owen had kicked her out of the hospital because she had gone past how many hours she was allowed to work, so she decided to tag along.

"Yeah." Emma said, climbing out of the car. Meredith and Christina followed her as they walked through the lobby, Emma typed in the code and the elevator opened up.

"You have your own elevator? No, wonder people shoot at you so much." Christina gasped, Meredith elbowed her in the side but they all laughed at the comment.

"I will be right back, make yourself at home." Emma said when they arrived to the apartment. Meredith and Christina nodded, looking around the apartment. Emma rushed upstairs, hoping Killian was there but he wasn't. She quickly changed and fixed her, then grabbed money out of the lock box that Killian had stored under the bed.

"I don't see why you would ever leave this place. This is your closet?!" Emma jumped at the sound of Meredith and Christina walking into the bedroom. She nodded and pulled out a purse to place her money in. She laughed as they looked at all the clothes in awe, while they were distracted Emma quickly placed her gun in her purse and grabbed more bullets.

"All ready? I just got a page that Jefferson is out of surgery." Meredith said, walking out of the closet.

"Yup, all ready." Emma said, as they walked to the elevator she looked one more time to see if Killian had magically shown up. He didn't.

* * *

"How did it go?" Emma asked Owen the second she saw him.

"Very well, we stopped the bleeding and he is healing very well. It looks like he is out of the woods." He said, signing a couple of paper before looking Emma in the eyes.

"Do you want to see him? He is awake." Emma's eyes widen and she nodded her head.

* * *

"Killian, we should just go back. This doesn't feel right." Victor whispered, the Brothers were sneaking along a building.

"Shut up, Victor. If you want to leave you can at any moment." Killian hissed, signaling to his Brothers to move forward.

"Neal needs to be shown that he can't mess with me and get away with it." Killian said, moving forward with his Brothers. Victor sighed and pulled the slide of his gun into place, Killian signaled to open the door. As soon as they opened the door, an alarm rang out.

"Bloody hell, he knew. Run men, we will meet in an hour at my place." Killian yelled, he could hear the cops starting to arrive. Neal had planned this out, Killian was so focused on revenge that he didn't notice that this was clearly a trap. The Brothers took off running in different directions, Killian took for towards the cops so that his Brothers had more time to run.

"Freeze!" The cops shouted, Killian smiled and kept running. He tossed his gun off to the side just to be on the safe side, as he turned down a corner he froze. It was a dead end, he spun around but two cops had ready pulled up and blocked him in. They jumped out of their cars and pulled out their guns, pointed at him.

"Freeze! Hands up!" One of the cops yelled, Killian's face fell as his hands raised. The cops moved forward slowly then one of them reached out and cuffed him. They pushed him forward, slamming him on the hood of a car.

"Killian Jones, you are under arrest…" Killian tuned out, not listening to the cops read his rights. He stared at the car across the street from him, Neal was sitting in the driver's seat smiling.

"Killian Jones, do you understand what I have just told you?" The cop said, making him focus on what was happening to him again.

"Yes, I understand." They patted him down, pulling out his cellphone and wallet. Killian stiffen, the phone started to ring and he could tell it was Emma.

"I need to answer that." Killian said, nodding to the phone but the officer just shook his head.

"You can call them back when you get your one phone call." He said, pushing Killian into the back of the cop car.

* * *

"God damn it. I am going to kill him." Emma yelled at the phone, a couple of patients stopped and glared at but she ignored them. Meredith came out of Jefferson's room and looked at her.

"No answer?"

"No, the bastard better be lying dead in a ditch somewhere." Emma growled, putting her cellphone in her purse.

"Well I have someone that will answer you." Meredith said, Emma's eyes lit up and she rushed into Jefferson's room.

"Hey there, sweetheart." She heard, tears filling her eyes as she heard his voice. She rushed to his side and hugged him, jumping back when he yelped.

"Easy there, I was shot." Jefferson moaned, his eyes filled with tears of pain.

"That's what you get for dying in my arms." Emma said, pretending to be mad but she was too excited that he was talking to her.

"I will try not to do that again." Emma laughed and pulled up a chair next to him, holding his hand.

"You better not. My heart can only take so much." She whispered, kissing his hand. "How do you feel?"

"Have you ever felt like your inside were ripped up by a cat?" Jefferson asked, wincing in pain as he thought about it more.

"About once a month." She stated, making Jefferson laugh but wince even harder.

"Don't make me laugh." He said, Emma giggled and kissed his hand.

"Is Killian here?" Jefferson asked, looking around for his best friend. Emma shook her head and pulled out her phone.

"No, he won't answer any of my calls. Should I be worried?" Emma asked, showing Jefferson that she didn't have any calls from him.

"Not yet. If he is in trouble you will get a mass text from the Brothers of Darkness database." He said, rubbing her hand in a comforting way.

"I am going to go get some food. I am starving." Emma said, leaving her phone with Jefferson.

"Tell me how it tastes." He joked, making Emma giggle. She walked to the cafeteria and grabbed a quick bite.

"How is he doing?" Lexi asked, standing behind Emma in line.

"Good, they said that he is out of the woods." She said, grabbing as much food she could so that she didn't have to leave Jefferson's side for a while.

"Good. I am happy to hear that, Mark and I will come by after rounds to see you guys." She said, loading her own tray with food.

"Sweet, Jefferson would love to meet you guys." She said, waving a quick goodbye as she rushed back to Jefferson.

"So what I can tell is that the tests did not show any brain damage but there are a couple more tests I would like to take, especially now that you are on a stable path." Derek Shepard was standing next to Jefferson, showing him scans of his brain. Emma slipped in and sat on the other side of him, eating her lunch while she listened.

"Now the recovery period will be long and you will have to have someone with you when finally released." He explained, looking Emma when he said that.

"He will be with me. I can take care of him." Emma said, holding Jefferson's hand who smiled and nodded.

"Great then, I will go see how long the waitlist is for some of these tests." Derek said, leaving Emma and Jefferson.

"How is the food?" Jefferson asked, looking at Emma.

"Imagine airplane food and school food mixed together." She said, making Jefferson laugh and wince with pain.

"How do you know what airplane food tastes like?" He asked, looking at her with interest.

"My mom used to take me on trips to see my grandmother before she passed." Emma said, her stomach tightened with memories. Suddenly there was a beep sound that rang through the room, Jefferson grabbed Emma's cellphone and looked at it.

"Well, life just keeps getting better and better." He said, handing the phone to Emma then covered his eyes with his hand.

_Killian Jones is in prison. Emma Swan and Jefferson Hatter are unaccounted for._ _Emergency meeting at special location at 2000._

Emma read the text, gasping when she read that Killian was in prison.

"Now we know why he didn't answer my text." Emma said, reading the text over and over. "What do we do now?" Emma asked, Jefferson lifted his hand and looked at her.

"The special location is Ruby's house, now you have to go to that meeting and represent both of us. Since Killian is in prison, Ruby is in charge but she talks through me."

"Talk through you?" Emma looked confused.

"Since most of the Brothers do not know that Ruby is co-leader, she has someone that is like her puppet. I am next in line as leader, at least that's what the Brothers think." He explained, watching Emma become more confused.

"You guys are crazy, this is so complicated. So since you are stuck in bed, does this mean I am Ruby's puppet?" She asked, Jefferson nodded and Emma stood up.

"I am going to go talk to Ruby about this. Just so that she isn't caught off guard." Jefferson nodded and Emma kissed him on the forehead.

"Have fun, little sis."

"Don't die, big bro." Emma responded, rushing out of the room.


	44. Meeting of The Brothers

Chapter 44:

"Ruby!" Emma yelled, opening the door to the townhouse.

"Emma?!" Ruby yelled back, poking her out from behind a wall. "You are alive, you are here." She rushed over to her, bringing her into a big hug.

"Yes, I am alive. Jefferson sent me here for the meeting." She said, letting Ruby pull her to the living room.

"Jefferson? Is he ok?" Ruby sat down next to her on the couch, looking worried.

"About that, he was shot." Emma said, Ruby's face filled with shock. "Don't worry, he is going to live. He had major surgery done so he can't leave the hospital for a while." The shock left her face and filled with interest instead.

"So he sent you to be a second him." She stated, Emma nodded and Ruby stood up. She grabbed a folder from the bookshelf across the room and handed it to Emma.

"Alright, when the men arrive they will be looking at you for guidance. You have to be strong, they aren't going to be happy that you are taking over." Emma sighed and read the folder, it had a list of procedures.

"Why doesn't Graham or Victor take over?" Emma asked, looking up at Ruby.

"Victor is the personal doctor, he doesn't have that much power. And Graham is our computer guy, he made it clear that he doesn't want to take control." Ruby explained, Emma nodded and looked back at the folder.

"And this?"

"This is what Killian and I created for when someone is arrested. You will be referring to this for what step to do next." Ruby said, pulling out a black case and placed it on the coffee table.

"Now, since wives aren't allowed in the meeting I will be talking into your ear. I will be listening through your ear as well as talk to you." She placed the device in Emma's ear.

"I still don't understand why you can't just say you are leading." Emma said, Ruby sighed and put the case away.

"If I say that I am co-leader, I have to explain why I have been hiding it and I enjoy just being the 'silent partner'." Ruby explained, sitting next to Emma once again. Emma sighed and checked her watch, the Brothers were supposed to arrive at any moment.

"Where is Victor?" Emma asked, she was trying to calm her nerves but it wasn't working that well.

"Police Station, he is keeping us updated on Killian's status." She said, collecting her things before she started heading upstairs.

"Have they said what Killian was arrested for?" Emma asked, standing up to look at her friend.

"No, no news yet. You will do great." Ruby said, smiling as the Brothers began walking into the house.

* * *

"Killian Jones, do you know why you are here today?" An officer asked, sitting in the chair across from him.

"Because you guys have nothing else to do." Killian stated, looking bored at the officer.

"Mr. Jones, you need to take this seriously. You are under arrest for attempted robbery." The officer said, leaning forward so his elbows were on the table.

"Is it time for my one phone call?" Killian said, sounding even more bored.

"Not till you answer a couple of questions. Why were you attempting to rob that building?" Killian sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't going to rob the building, was just going for a run." He said, the officer sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"In a suit? We have cameras that show you and a bunch of men attempting to break into the building. Plus we have an anonymous tip also saying that you were attempting to break in." He stated, watching Killian for any reaction but only got a blank face.

"Funny, I remember running by myself. Maybe you saw ghosts." Killian said, giving him a blank face.

"You like making light of the situation, don't you Mr. Jones? Well right now, you are looking at least 2 years in jail. Try to make light of that situation."

"Give me some time to get a giant tattoo of the blueprint of that jail and I will be ready to go." Killian said, raising an eyebrow. The officer chuckled, standing up and began collecting his things.

"Prison Break, well done." He pushed a button and two guards came in, they grabbed Killian and brought him out into the main lobby.

"One phone call. If they don't answer, you can try tomorrow." One of the guards said, shoving Killian into a chair next to the phone. Killian nodded and picked up the phone and began dialing.

* * *

"Why should we listen to you?! You are just Killian's bitch." One of the Brothers yelled, Emma flinched. She couldn't seem to calm down the Brothers, from the second they walked in the door and saw Emma was in charge, they had been pissed off.

"Hey, check yourself." Graham yelled, standing up and glared at the Brother. Ruby was trying to tell Emma comforting words but she ignored her.

"Please, can we calm down?" Emma said, trying to get on topic. Another Brother stood and glared at her.

"Sit down, whore." He yelled, that statement was the last straw for Emma. Before Graham could lunge at the Brother, Emma shot her gun at a pillow. The room fell quiet, except for Ruby screaming into Emma's ear about shooting in the house.

"Shut the hell up! I got it that you are pissed that I am in charge but grow some balls and get over it." She yelled, everyone stared at her like a deer in headlights.

"Now, we need to discuss what to do about Killian." She said, she listened to Ruby calm down and she began directing Emma. The Brothers started shouting ideas when Emma's phone started to ring. She sneaked out into the kitchen and answer her cellphone.

"Press 1 to accept call from New York City Police Station." A computer voice talked to her. Emma quickly pressed 1, her heart pounding.

"Hey there my Swan." Emma smiled as Killian's voice filled her ear.

"You bastard, giving me a heart attack." She said, sitting in the kitchen chair. She pulled out the ear piece so that she could focus only on Killian, not Ruby.

"You know I love keeping you on your toes. Are you safe?" He asked, he had missed the sound of her gorgeous voice.

"I am. I am at the meeting right now." Killian stiffen and tightened his hand around the phone.

"Why are you there?" He demanded, he didn't want Emma to get involved with this part of his life.

"Jefferson asked me to. He was shot protecting me. Don't worry, he is alive and well." She said, Killian started to relax but he still hated the idea of her at that meeting.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine." She repeated, tears filling her eyes. Killian sighed and tears filled his eyes.

"I am going to jail, love. Neal framed me for attempted robbery." He said slowly into the phone. A cop walked up and signaled that he had one minute left.

"Killian…" She was cut off.

"Love, listen. Tell Graham that I am giving you full access to the bank accounts that I have. I will have Will tell you when my court date is, if I don't get bail then I want to see you one last time." He said, a single tear falling down his face.

"Fuck, Killian. We have the worst luck." Emma whispered, a single tear falling down her face as well.

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger." Killian whispered in response, before Emma could answer the phone cut off.


	45. The Law is Against The Devil

Chapter 45:

"I don't understand why he would give access to all the bank accounts. That man wouldn't even let me sleep alone but now I have access to his money." Emma said, pacing back and forth.

"Uno!" Jefferson yelled, a smile spreading across his face. Mark, Lexi, and Callie all groaned with annoyance.

"You are cheating." Lexi said, glaring at Jefferson. He just grinned ad winked, Emma froze and huffed at her friends.

"Me, focus on me." She said, pointing to her chest. The group sighed and placed down their cards then looked at Emma.

"Emma, I love you but you have been repeating the same thing over and over since he talked to you." Callie said, Emma sighed and sunk into her chair.

"It is a sign that he is moving forward in your relationship." Mark said, looking at Emma.

"Why can't he just wait till we are married?" Emma asked, looking at Jefferson for answer.

"He wants to make sure you are covered for. He doesn't want you to leave him because you weren't cared for." Jefferson stated, Emma sighed and covered her eyes.

"What time is his court date?" Lexi asked, the group resumed playing their game.

"In an hour, Graham is coming to get me." Emma said, standing up to look at herself in the mirror one last time.

"I am going to get coffee and wait for him in the lobby." Emma said, hugging everyone goodbye before heading down to the coffee cart.

"Emma. Ready to go?" Graham walked up her about half an hour later, Emma smiled and nodded. They drove to the court house in silence, when they arrived Will was waiting for her outside the doors.

"Hey Will." Emma greeted him with a hug and Graham gave him a hand shake.

"So it goes like he is going to jail. The lawyers have a good case against him, it is every lawyer's wet dream to put away the infamous Killian Jones. But they don't have enough evidence to put him in prison for more than 6 months. And that's if the judge doesn't give bail." Will explained as he led her into the court room.

"So worst scenario is 6 months, least is that we have to post bail." Emma summarized, Will nodded and they took a seat in the front row. They watched as everyone else filed in, finally the doors opened and showed Killian walking in. His hair was crazy and he was chain up, Emma gasped. Emma wasn't able to focus on what the people were saying, just Killian. He kept looking back at her, he would wink then look back at the judge.

"No bail, 3 months in the federal prison." The judge announced, Emma jumped up and gasped. Killian looked defeat, his head hung down as the guards pulled him off. She watched him, tears collecting in her eyes. Right before the doors shut, he turned to her and she saw tears in his eyes.

* * *

"So no bail. That is bullshit." Jefferson yelled, covering his face with his hands.

"I know, 3 months in federal prison. I am already signed up as one of his visitors, so I will see him on Wednesday.

"Neal better pay. I can't believe this, Killian never gets caught." Jefferson said, Emma sighed and sank into her chair. She placed her feet up on the bed and Jefferson began rubbing them.

"3 months without him, I don't know what to do without him bitching about some rule I broke." Emma said, her eyes closed.

"Well if you want, I can bitch at you whenever you break a rule." Jefferson said, Emma looked at him and he winked at her.

"At least I'll be spending most of those months taking care of you." Emma stated, closing her eyes again.

"We definitely have the best of luck." Jefferson responded, Emma groaned with agreement.

* * *

_**Wednesday**_

"Opening door 1." A voice came over the intercom. A guard led Emma through the door and sat down on the stool that faced the window. She sat there for some time before Killian walked through, he sat on the other side of the window. Emma smiled and he returned it, they both picked up the phone that connected them.

"You love amazing, love. You are lucky there is a window between us." Killian said it the phone, winking. Emma giggled and leaned forward, giving him a clear view down her shirt.

"Bloody hell, you forgot a certain article of clothing." Killian hissed into the phone, his eyes locked on her chest.

"Oh did I? My bad." Emma whispered, looking down knowing that she forgotten to wear a bra on purpose.

"How have you been?" Killian asked, looking into her eyes.

"Good. I have been staying with my friend Meredith that way I am close to the hospital." Emma replied. "And you?"

"I miss Ariel's cooking. Been making friends and enemies." Killian stated, looking down her shirt again.

"Enemies? You better be playing nice in there." Emma said, pushing her breasts together with her arms. Killian stiffen and groaned into the phone.

"I only play nice with you, love." He whispered, leaning forward so he could see down her shirt better.

"Graham is having a problem with giving me access to the accounts." Emma said, she decided to change the topic. The idea of Killian having enemies in prison worried her.

"What kind of problem?" Killian asked, now looking her in the eyes.

"Banks don't want to give access to a woman that isn't married to you." Emma said, watching his eyes darken a little.

"I will look into it." Killian stated after a couple minutes of silence. He suddenly placed his hand on the window, nodding to her hand. Emma mirrored it, praying that the window would suddenly disappear.

"I need you to be strong for me, my Swan. 3 months is a long time for us but I swear the minute that I am free, you and I aren't leaving the bedroom for a week." Killian whispered into the phone, a tear going down his face.

"Please be careful, I can't lose you. We still have a wedding to get to." Emma whispered back, a tear falling down her face as well. There was a buzzer sound and a guard came in, grabbing Killian. He smiled at her, and blew a kiss. Emma blew one back and walked out of the room, tears running down her face.


	46. Leaving The Devil

Chapter 46:

_**One Month Later:**_

"Are you doing this purpose? I swear to god I will stab you right here and now." Emma growled, glaring at Jefferson.

"Yes, Emma. I totally planned to have an appendicitis just to piss you off." Jefferson said, his forehead covered in sweat from the pain he was in.

"Bastard." Emma mumbled, holding his hand while rubbing her eyes with the other.

"Bitch." Jefferson groaned, he winked at her and she let out a giggle.

"Talk about something else, anything else." Jefferson moaned, they were waiting for Meredith to come back to take him to surgery.

"Killian seems to be doing fine. He says that going to prison has helped him get more connections." Emma said, she began patting his head with a wet cloth.

"That's Killian. Turning something horrible into a business deal." Jefferson said, looking at Emma with tears in his eyes from the pain.

"He is crazy, I am afraid that he may be making enemies as well as connections." Emma said, handing him a cup of cold water.

"I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but Killian probably had enemies in there before he got in there." Emma's eyes widened and she watched Meredith walk in with a bunch of nurses.

"The room is ready." She said, the nurses started preparing him for surgery.

"Don't worry about him, Emma. He knows how to handle himself." Jefferson said, Emma kissed his forehead before Meredith wheeled him out of the room.

"I will be here when you wake up." She called out, Jefferson winked at her when he passed to the window.

* * *

"Welcome, Ms. Swan." Emma smiled at the guard as he led her into the room. She sat down on the stool and waited for Killian. Finally he was led into the room, when he sat down on the stool Emma gasped.

"I swear to god that better be makeup." Emma growled into the phone, Killian gave her a smile but Emma didn't return it. The left side of his face was covered in black and blue bruises, his hands cut up.

"You should see the other guys, love." He said into the phone, trying to make Emma laugh but she just kept glaring.

"Killian, what happened?" She said, touching her hand to the window. Killian then mirrored her.

"A couple of guys decided to jump me during roll call, I got bruises and they got broken bones." Killian explained, Emma groaned and shook her head.

"Killian, I am going to say this one time and one time only. If you come through that door next week with more bruises, I will leave you." Darkness filled his eyes as he studied her, trying to see if she was joking or not.

"Swan, you are overreacting. You know I can't control who decides to beat me up or not."

"I am not, I already have to deal with Jefferson and his medical problems. My heart can't handle you being in danger. Just keep your head down, stop making connections and especially stop pissing off your enemies." Emma growled, she took her hand off the window but Killian kept his up.

"Emma, don't do this." He growled back, looking at her hand that left his.

"You have two months, only two months of keeping your head down." Emma said, looking down at the table. She couldn't look Killian in the eyes anymore, not with the darkness that had filled them.

"If you leave me, I will just hunt you down and bring you back." Killian growled, Emma flinched at the darkness in his voice. For the first time, she was happy there was a window and guards between them.

"I will have a two month head start on you." Emma stated, her voice was shaking a little. Killian grinned on the inside, he was proud that he was still able to scare her.

"I can still hunt you down." He hissed into the phone. Emma slammed the phone down, she had enough. Killian flinched, yelling at her but she couldn't hear him. Guards grabbed him and started forcing him to the door, Emma rushed out while she shook with fear.

* * *

_**One Week Later:**_

"Emma, you have to understand that you can't say things like that to Killian. B5" Jefferson said, looking at his pieces on the Battleship board.

"Miss. Well, he has to understand that I am not joking. A9" Emma said, moving a peg into place.

"Damn it, hit. So you were serious about leaving him?" Jefferson said, slamming his peg into place. "G4?"

"Miss. As serious as a heart attack. I can't handle watching him getting hurt, especially when he can avoid it. B4?" Emma said, Jefferson groaned causing her to grin.

"Hit and sunk. It is kind of hard for him to avoid getting beat up in prison, especially when you go into a prison that you already have enemies in." Jefferson said, looking at his board with deep thought. "L10?"

"Hit." Emma mumbled. Jefferson threw a fist up in the air with a mad man grin on his face. "I understand that but it was how proud he was, that's what pissed me off. E8?"

"God damn it. Hit again. You have to understand that he is a natural proud man, it is just way he is." Jefferson explained, slamming his peg into the board. "F9?"

"Miss. I understand that he is a proud man, but he needs to learn that his actions are effecting me as well. F10?"

"Hit. I don't think running away is the appropriate way of showing him that." Jefferson said, his grin was wiped for his face. "E5?"

"Miss. F8? I don't know any other way to teach him." Emma said, she started collecting the pegs off the board, knowing she had won.

"God damn it, how do you always win?" Jefferson groaned, pulling the pegs off violently.

"Skills. How would you teach him?" Emma said, packing up the board.

"You can't teach him, Killian is not teachable. You learn over time to accept what he does." Jefferson stated, looking Emma in the eyes.

"Well, I guess there is a first for everything." Emma said, pulling a blanket over Jefferson. "Naptime, I will back in two hours, after I see Killian." She kissed him on the forehead and started collecting her things.

"Aw, I love you mommy." Jefferson said in a childlike voice, making Emma laugh before she left the room.

* * *

Emma's leg shook, as she waited for Killian. After all the talking with Jefferson, she was still nervous about seeing him. Killian walked up to the window, Emma stared at the table instead of at him.

"Emma." Killian whispered into the phone, she finally raised her head and stiffened. His face was still covered in old bruises but his hands showed new wounds.

"You did it again." She hissed into the phone, staring at his hands instead of his face.

"Love, you have to understand I did it to protect myself." He responded, moving his hands under the table so that Emma had nothing to look at. She finally raised her head and looked him in the eyes, she stiffened at the darkness.

"I understand that but your wounds tell a different story." She said as calmly as she could. Killian raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to explain.

"You have fresh cuts on your hand, showing that you fought someone. But no wounds anywhere else, so it shows that you jumped the person first. The darkness in your eyes show that you are proud of your actions and that you are certain that I won't leave you." Emma said, the darkness in his eyes being replaced with shock.

"Emma…" He started to explain, but Emma cut him off.

"I won't leave, not till Jefferson is better. The second he is able to care for himself, I am gone." Emma said. Killian slammed his fist on the window, the amount of darkness that he put into that punch made the window vibrate. Guards came rushing forward and grabbed him, he yelled at Emma but once again she couldn't hear him. Right before he was pulled away from the stool, she made a show of taking off her engagement ring.


	47. You Can't Run From The Devil

Chapter 47:

_**One Month Later:**_

"Killian, you have a visitor." A guard yelled, Killian jumped up and rushed over. It had been a month since he last heard from Emma.

"Is it her?" Killian asked as the guard cuffed. Ever since that visit, Killian tried to stay out of trouble but after two weeks of not hearing from her he gave up.

"No idea. They just said that someone finally showed up to see you." The guard responded, leading Killian to the visiting center. When he sat Killian on the stool, his shoulders dropped.

"Hey there, boss." Jefferson smiled, talking into the phone.

"Jefferson, how are you doing?" Killian put on a happy face, even though on the inside he was wishing it was her.

"Great. Just got released from the hospital last week." Jefferson said, he could tell that Killian was itching to ask about Emma. "She is doing fine, at least that is what she is pretending. She is actually out in the car, waiting for me." Killian's eyes lit up at that information.

"Has she said anything about me?" He asked, leaning forward with interest.

"Not anything nice. The basic hate talk but I know she is just putting on a tough face. You really hurt her this time." Jefferson said, even though Killian was his oldest friend he had grown closer to Emma.

"It was her fault, she overreacted." Killian said, his hand tightening on the phone.

"Her reaction was natural, she has been through hell and back." Jefferson stated, he had tried to convince her to talk to Killian but she stood strong in her decision.

"I want to see her. I need to see her." Killian demanded through the phone. He had been going crazy ever since she took for her ring off in front of him.

"That isn't going to happen." Jefferson said plainly.

"Jefferson, if you are moving in on my woman. I will personally see to it that you are canceled." Killian growled through the phone.

"I am not moving in, I would never do that to you. But if you keep going down this path then you are going to lose her forever." Jefferson said, he wasn't scared of Killian and his threats.

"Jefferson, please tell her that I love her and that I miss her." Killian said, the guards coming up to take him away. Jefferson nodded and hung up the phone, waving goodbye to his friend.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Emma asked, putting the car into gear. Jefferson nodded and relaxed into the seat.

"He says he loves you and misses seeing you." Jefferson said after some moments of silence. Emma tightened her grip on steering wheel but didn't respond.

"He looked horrible. Not as many wounds or fight marks but he looked tired and heartbroken." Jefferson whispered as she pulled into the garage.

"I am not changing my mind." Emma said, getting out of the car. She helped Jefferson out and led him to the elevator.

"I am saying you change your mind, I just telling you that you really did a number on him." Jefferson said, Emma stood quiet in the elevator as she watched the numbers light up.

"Where are you going to go? You know he gets out soon." Jefferson asked as Emma helped him to his bedroom.

"I haven't thought about it yet. I am have been focused getting you in better shape. Once you are better, I am leaving." Emma said, helping him to the bed. Jefferson looked up at her and raised his hand to her cheek.

"I remember when you were that scared girl that we took from Walsh, look at you now." Jefferson whispered, Emma smiled and leaned into his touch.

"Go to sleep." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

"Killian!" A guard yelled, Killian groaned and rolled over on his bed.

"Killian! Get your lazy ass up, you are being released!" The guard yelled again, hitting his stick on the bars. Killian stood up and looked at the guard with interest.

"Being released?" The gate slide open and the guard cuffed him.

"You have some friends in high places. They convinced the judge to release you two weeks early." He explained, leading Killian to the exit. He collected his belongs and was escorted to the exit.

"Stay out of trouble." The guard said, Killian smiled and nodded. The gates slide open and he saw Will leaning against his car.

"Hey there, criminal." He called out, Killian walked over and pulled his buddy into a hug.

"Hey buddy. How did you do it?" He asked, climbing into the car.

"I got connections of my own. Happy to be free?" Will asked, driving off towards the apartment.

"You have no idea." Killian said, looking out the window. He couldn't wait to see his beautiful Swan.

* * *

"I can't believe that you are going to go to Texas, out of all the places." Jefferson said, looking at Emma's laptop.

"Texas seems like a good place for me. Far from Killian and it will be harder for him to find me." Emma stated, getting Jefferson's pills out of the cabinet.

"How am I going to visit you?"

"You can't. The whole point of starting over is that you start over as a new person." Emma said, getting a glass and began filling it with water.

"Well, you better buy some cowgirl boots." Jefferson said, making Emma laugh. She heard the elevator doors open but didn't turn around right away. She grabbed his pills and the glass, when she turned around the glass fell out of her hand. The room was quiet, the only sound was the shattering of glass.

"Hello, love. Missed me?" Killian asked, smiling darkly at her. Emma swallowed as she tried to figure out how he was here. He had two more weeks in jail to serve.

"How are you out?" She whispered, trying to calm down her heart rate. Killian grinned darker, Jefferson stood up slowly but Emma knew that he couldn't help her.

"No welcome home kiss?" Killian asked, moving around the counter. Emma moved away, but he was quicker. As she turned to run, he grabbed her arm so that she was flushed against him. His hot breath covered her face and Jefferson moved forward but they all knew he wasn't a threat.

"So what was that about you leaving me?" Killian growled. Emma looked up at him like a deer in headlights, she knew she was now trapped.


	48. When The Devil Drinks

Chapter 48:

Emma struggled as she tried to break free but Killian only chuckled at her efforts and held her tighter. He swooped down to capture her lips but Emma quickly turned her head away. He growled and tried again, only to fail once again.

"Let her go, Killian. She clearly does not want your love right now." Jefferson said, leaning on the counter for support.

"Jefferson, I would shut up if I were you." Killian growled, glaring at his friend before swooping down for yet another kiss. Emma finally had enough and slapped him across the face, the sound filled the living room as everyone froze with shock.

"Get off me." Emma hissed through her teeth, Killian's eyes got even darker. Jefferson tried to move forward but fell to the floor, Emma gasped and used all her weight to push against Killian's chest. He gasped at the sudden force and released her, she rushed over and helped Jefferson up.

"You need to take it easy. You are still weak, I can handle him." Emma whispered to Jefferson, helping him to his bedroom.

"Emma, please don't go back out there. He needs to readjust to living here again, give him some time to cool off." Jefferson pleaded as Emma laid him down on the bed.

"I will be fine. I can't keep avoiding him forever." Emma responded, walking out of the room and closed the door. Emma walked into the kitchen, looking for Killian but he seemed to have disappeared. As she started collecting the pills that she had dropped on the counter, two arms wrapped around her waist.

"You didn't leave me." Killian whispered into her ear, pushing her against the counter so that she couldn't move or fight him.

"Killian…" Emma moaned, she had missed his touch.

"You missed me, I can hear it in your voice. I missed having you in my arms, the feel of your skin under my fingertips." Killian whispered, running his fingers up and down her arms to show what he was talking about.

"Killian…"

"I missed the smell of your hair and these short shorts." He said, burying his nose in her hair and played with the hem of her shorts with his fingertips.

"Stop." Emma pulled herself out of the pleasure, knowing that this was wrong. She was supposed to be mad at him.

"Where is your ring?" Killian growled, spinning her around so that she had to look at him. He brought her ring finger up to his mouth, he bit on the tip of the fingertip making Emma yelp. He grinned and licked it, his eyes locked on hers.

"I don't wear it anymore." Emma hissed, trying to ignore the pleasure that he was causing.

"You need to show people that you are mine. Mine and mine alone." He hissed back, taking her finger into his mouth and sucked on it. Emma's eyes looked away from him, when Killian saw her look away he bit down. She yelped and glared at him, making him smile and suck more on the finger.

"I am not yours anymore." Emma answered, regretting her response right away. Killian glared, releasing her finger and grabbed the back of her neck so that she couldn't move her head.

"You will always be mine. Just because you take off a ring doesn't mean anything." He growled, the darkness deep in his eyes. As Emma opened her mouth to fight back Killian took this moment to get the kiss he had been waiting for. His lips attacked hers while his tongue searched her mouth. Emma groaned, beating her fists against his chest. He growled, pressing her harder against the counter. His teeth pulled on her lips, trying to get her to kiss him back. Finally, Emma gave into her needs. Her lips attacked his with the same amount of need and want, Killian groaned as he felt her lips move against his. Her tongue fought with his, massaging and searching his mouth.

"God, I have missed you." Killian moaned, moving his lips down to her neck. She moaned, throwing her head back so he had more access. As his mouth sucked on her skin, his hand grabbed her thigh lifting it so that it was wrapped around his waist. Emma felt his erection digging against her core and she grinding against it, trying to get some relief. Killian moaned, rubbing against her in return. Suddenly Emma came to her senses and shoved her hands against his chest.

"What the bloody hell?" Killian demanded, stumbling backwards from the force. "You were enjoying that, you missed me." He said, moving closer but Emma moved away towards Jefferson's room.

"It was a onetime thing." She said, Killian opened his mouth to respond but Emma turned around and walked away. She slipped into Jefferson's room, locking the door behind her.

"Please tell me you brought the pain killers, it hurts." Jefferson moaned, looking at Emma. She nodded and had him the pills with a glass of water that was on his nightstand. After he took the pills, she put the glass on the table and crawled into bed with him. He wrapped arms around her as he slowly began falling asleep.

"I kissed him." Emma whispered, staring at the door.

"I am not surprised." Jefferson whispered in return. "You still love him."

"I can't stay here." Emma said, a tear rolling down her face.

"Emma, you keep saying that but you haven't left. Deep down, you know you don't want to leave." Jefferson whispered, fall asleep soon afterwards. Emma laid there, thinking to herself. Finally after sometime she got up and walked back into the kitchen.

"Just friends, huh?" Killian growled, Emma jumped at the sudden voice. He was sitting in the dark, a glass of scotch in his hands.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, watching him closely. He was watching her as well, looking at her with lust and darkness as he sipped his drink.

"You and Jefferson, you go to his room when you have a bedroom of your own to go to." He stated, drinking the rest of his scotch and threw the glass against the wall making her jump.

"We are just friends. He is the person I go to when I need comfort." Emma said, making sure that she kept a safe distance between them. Killian stayed in his seat, watching her every move.

"I should be the one you go to for comfort." He growled, standing up slowly. Emma stood still, watching him. He moved forward and she moved back, they started doing a dance around the living room. He grinned darkly as he stalked her, Emma was shaking on the inside but put on a strong face.

"You aren't comforting, you are dark." Emma answered, watching his feet as he stalked slowly towards her.

"Emma, I need you in my life. I cannot live without you anymore." Killian pleaded, moving faster towards her. Emma moved faster away but her back hit something hard, a wall.

"When I watched you take off that ring, something inside me sparked. I have learned that I need you in my life, I can't live without you any longer." He hissed, placing his hands on the wall on either side of her head. Emma was trapped once again, he pressed against her so that it was even harder to leave.

"You know you love the dark side in me, it is what gets you hot and bothered." Killian whispered, nibbling on her ear lobe. Emma could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made her sick.

"You are drunk. Go to bed." Emma said, pushing against him only to have him grabbed her wrists.

"That's a good idea, let's go to bed. Wife." He hissed, before Emma could react he tossed her of his shoulders. He carried her up the stairs, ignoring Emma yelling and kicking.


	49. Remembering The Night Before

Chapter 49:

Emma winced as she untangled herself from Killian, her body screamed with soreness. She walked into bathroom, turning on the steam shower so that she could try to loosen her muscles. When she turned to look in the mirror, she gasped. It was no wonder her body was sore, she was covered in bruises and when she turned around there was red marks on her legs and ass. Slowly but surely, last night started coming back to her.

* * *

_"That's a good idea, let's go to bed. Wife." He hissed, before Emma could react he tossed her over of his shoulder. He carried her up the stairs, ignoring her yelling and kicking. As they reached the bedroom, he tossed her to floor and turned to lock the door. Emma took this time to rush to the closet, slamming the door. She heard him chuckle and throw the door open, stalking towards her as she crawled into a corner._

_ "Killian, can we talk about this? Let's just sit and talk." Emma pleaded, he just grinned and grabbed her ankles. She yelled in pain as he dragged her across the carpet, the rug burning the back of her thighs._

* * *

She sighed, taking off her shirt that was destroyed beyond belief. Her body screamed as she took off the rest of her clothing then wrapped her hair up in a messy bun. She climbed into the steam shower, relaxing as her muscles thanked her for the relaxing feeling. She had made sure to lock the bathroom door so that Killian didn't come and bother her.

* * *

_"Stop fighting me, my Swan. You know you want this as much as I do." Killian whispered, he straddled her so that she feel his erection against her core. Emma whimpered as she tried to push him off but he grabbed her wrists and held them by her head. He started nibbling on her ear lobe, pressing his body against her harder._

_ "Killian, you aren't thinking straight, you are drunk." Emma whimpered as he rubbing his erection against her core more. He ignored her, moving his mouth from her ear down to her jaw and neck. _

_ "Stop. Get off of me." Emma demanded, putting more force in her voice. He lifted his head and glared at her with lust and darkness._

_ "You tried to leave me, you took for your ring in front of me." He growled, releasing her wrists. As Emma took this chance to try to push him off her, he tore her shirt apart. Emma yelled, trying to kick and punch him but he pressed down harder as his eyes got darker._

* * *

"Emma? Emma, open the door." She jumped as Killian brought her out of her thoughts. He knocked on the door, a pleading sound was in his voice.

"Emma? I don't remember what happened last night but I saw the broken mirror, so I know I messed up in some way." He pleaded through the door, Emma heard a soft thud that signal his head was leaning against the door.

"I will be out in a little bit." She called out, she knew that she couldn't avoid him.

* * *

_As he looked down at her bra, Emma took this distraction to punch him across the jaw. He yelled out as he grabbed his jaw, she crawled away. Both she had a chance to stand up, he dragged her back so that Emma screamed out in pain._

_ "Don't fight me." He hissed through his teeth, Emma was laying on her stomach. He pulled her shorts down just enough that her ass was bare to him._

_ '"Commando, I love it." He whispered, Emma yelped as he bit her ass. He grinned and lifted his head, kissing the back of her neck before he brought his hand down hard on her ass._

_ "Fuck." Emma yelled, tears filling her eyes. He brought down his hand again, chuckling as Emma screamed out in pain. After about ten hits to the ass, he lowered his head and bit her ass again._

_ "Bastard." Emma yelled, she could fell her ass starting to bruise._

_ "There isn't a window between us now." He whispered into her ear, biting down hard on the lobe so that she yelped again._

* * *

Emma finally got out of the shower, her body started to feel better. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked back into the bedroom. Killian was sitting on the floor in front of the bathroom door.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, looking down at him. He looked up and quickly moved away.

"We need to talk." He mumbled, stiffening as he looked at the bruises on her arms and neck. Emma nodded and walked into the closet to get dressed with Killian following close behind.

"I am so sorry, love. I don't know what got over me." Killian stated, making sure to keep a safe distance between them so that Emma trusted him.

"You were drunk, you weren't exactly thinking straight." Emma stated, taking off her towel when she turned around. Killian stiffened even more and growled when he saw the marks on her ass.

"I bit your ass?!" He said shocked, Emma couldn't help but giggle at his statement.

"You took the statement 'kiss my ass' to a whole new level." Emma said, when she turned back around after pulling on her clothes she saw he wasn't smiling.

"Don't make jokes about this. Did I force you?" Killian asked, his eyes watching her for any signs that he did. Emma froze, trying to remember if he did or not.

* * *

_He grabbed her hair, yanking her up from the floor and shoving her against the wall. Emma yelled out in pain as her back hit the wall. He lunged to her again, Emma quickly spun around. She grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the mirror, he yelled out in pain._

_ "Killian, stop before you do something you will regret." Emma pleaded, Killian looked at her with darkness and reached his hand around to grab her hair again. He pulled her away from him and tossed her on the bed. She yelled at the pain, trying to crawl away but he straddled her once again._

_ "You want this. Just give in." He growled, attacking her mouth before she could respond. Emma winced at the taste of scotch on his tongue as their tongues fought for dominance. His fingers moved past her shorts and into the heat of her core. Emma pulled her mouth away, yelping at the sudden movement. He brought her lips back to his, curling his fingers inside her as he did so. Emma pulled away once again, Killian growled as he pulled his fingers out of her core. He moved his hand to her hips, holding tightly. _

_ "Give in." Killian growled again, swooping down to capture her lips but Emma beat him to it. Her fist connected to his face, knocking him out from the amount of force she put into. Emma let out a sigh of relief, moving him off her._

* * *

"No, you didn't." Emma whispered, looking down at the ground. Killian froze as he noticed Emma's behavior.

"I can tell I went a hell of a lot farer then I should have." He stated, leaving the closet with his hands pulling at his hair.


	50. The Pirate Releases The Swan

Chapter 50:

"Which ones do you take?" Jefferson was awoken by Killian throwing open his bedroom door. He carried in the basket of pills for Jefferson, which he reached out for.

"I find them, what has your boxers in a twist?" Jefferson asked, popping some pills in his mouth and drinking some water.

"I really messed up last night." Killian said, collapsing in the chair by Jefferson's bed.

"In what way? If it something that involves you injuring Emma, just come over here so that I can punch you right now." Jefferson growled, he didn't like how guilty Killian looked.

"Just the normal bruises that I cause daily. But the problem is I think I stepped over the line last night but can't seem to recall what I did. I was drunk last night." Killian said, looking down at his hands. Jefferson sat up slowly and turned to face his best friend.

"Ok, tell me what you remember."

"Only that I started drinking a bunch when Emma disappeared into your room. Then it goes dark from there, I woke up this morning with cuts on my back and the mirror destroyed. Emma was in the shower, there are bruises covering her arms and neck along. I tried to talk to her about it but she brushed it off, like it wasn't a problem."

"Maybe you are just thinking it was bad." Jefferson said, trying to comfort his friend but in the back of his mind he knew that Killian could have really hurt Emma this time.

"There were bit marks on her ass, Jefferson! And rug burn! I asked her if I forced her and she thought about it for a while before looking at the ground. She couldn't even look at me when she said no!" Killian began pacing the room, his hands pulling on his hair even more.

"Killian, you need to calm down and think about this. She said no, now just because she didn't look at you doesn't mean that she is lying. She could just be telling some of the truth. You need to think about last night, long and hard." Jefferson said, standing up to place his hands on his friends' shoulders.

"Think, you probably carried her up the stairs over your shoulder. Probably then tossed her on the floor, locking the door." Jefferson said in a calming voice, Killian closed his eyes and tried to picture what exactly happened.

"She ran to the closet, I follow her. I dragged her across the carpet, that's where the run burn came from." Last night slowly started returning to him.

"Good, keep going." Jefferson said, still having a calm voice.

"I sat on her, holding her down. I bit her ear and sucked her neck like I always do but I kept saying something."

"Don't worry about what you were saying, focus on what you were doing." Jefferson responded, keeping his friend focused on the task ahead.

"She punched me, across the jaw and crawled away. I dragged her back, and I spanked her." Killian said, tears falling down his face. Jefferson looked at his friend jaw and saw two bruises, one darker than the other.

"I shoved her against the wall and she fought back, slamming me into the mirror. Then I tossed her on the bed, kissing her and then it suddenly goes dark." Killian said, opening his eyes and looking at his friend. Jefferson stood still, trying to process the information.

"From the mark on your jaw and what you have said, it looks like she knocked you out." He finally stated, sitting on the bed. Killian started pacing again, pulling at his hair.

"So I didn't force her? Then why do I have the feeling that I step over some line?" He asked, Jefferson sighed and looked down at the ground.

"You probably crossed some line but you didn't force her. She was here when you woke up so that says that it wasn't bad enough that she would leave." He responded softly, Killian froze and looked at him when he said that.

"Emma is stronger than many people think, if you forced her then she would have left. Sure, she keeps saying that she is going to leave you but she doesn't have a true reason to leave. We are the only family that she has and you are the man that she loves with all her heart." Jefferson explained, still looking at the ground.

"What should I do then? She isn't safe here with me but I can't live without her." Killian asked, sinking into the chair.

"Think of what is best for Emma. You have to figure out if her being here is good for her and for you." Jefferson finally looked at Killian and they stared at each other, knowing deep down what the answer was.

"What is your honest opinion of this, Jefferson? You are my oldest friend but you are closer to Emma then I could ever be." Killian pleaded, tears collecting in his eyes.

"Honestly, you should let her go. You need to deal with Neal alone, she can't handle any more heartbreak that may happen when you try to deal with him." Jefferson responded softly, stiffening as he waited for Killian's response.

"I can't let her go. She is mine and I won't be able to live knowing that she is alone in this world." Killian said, looking down at his hands.

"Now you may hate this suggestion but let me go with her. I am no help to you right now but with Emma I can update you on her and she can help me recovery." He suggested, flinching as Killian stiffened.

"Do it. Take her away to a safe place and keep her safe." Killian said after what felt like hours of silence. Jefferson nodded and stood up to begin packing. Killian sighed and walked to the door, looking at his friend one more time.

"Am I making the right choice?" He whispered, looking sad.

"Yes, you both need this time apart." Jefferson said, pulling his friend into a comforting hug.

* * *

"I don't want to leave you." Emma whimpered, her arms wrapped around Killian in a loving hug.

"Neal is getting more dangerous, once he learns I was released early he will start attacking again. The second I am done dealing with him, I will come find you." Killian whispered, pulling back to take her head between his hands.

"I love you with all my heart but you need to be somewhere safe. I am not the safest person you can be with at the moment, especially not after last night." He explained, kissing her forehead as tears ran down both of their faces.

"Please, Killian." Emma pleaded, he pulled back and nodded to Jefferson. He led Emma to the elevator, her eyes locked on Killian's eyes.

"My Swan." He whispered, blowing her a kiss.

"My Pirate." She whispered in return, blowing a kiss right before the doors shut.


	51. The Fight Is Over

Chapter 51:

_**4 Months Later**_

"Honey, I'm home." Emma yelled into the apartment as she kicked her shoes and placed her coat in the closet.

"You better have brought dinner." Jefferson yelled from the living room. Emma laughed and carried the bag of Chinese food into the kitchen. She pulled out the boxes and carried them over to the couch, seating down with her feet on Jefferson's lap.

"Criminal Minds?" She asked, digging into her box. Jefferson chuckled and turned on Netflix.

"Tough day, huh?"

"I have a stronger respect for anyone that works as a waitress." Emma said, stuffing her mouth full of food while watching the show.

"Well my day was amazing, teaching people how to shoot guns is always fun." Jefferson said sarcastically. They watched in silence both relaxing from their hard days at work.

"Any call?" Emma asked softly, looking at Jefferson out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes. He said to call him at 9:00 today." Emma looked at the clock on the wall and saw she had half an hour.

"I will be in my room." Emma said, jumping up from the couch and rushing off to her room. Jefferson chuckled and turned up the volume on the TV.

"Try to keep it down this time." He called out, Emma laughed and gave him the bird before disappearing into her room. She laid down on her bed after grabbing her laptop and started playing some soft music as she waited for his call. Finally the phone rang and she jumped off it.

"Hey there, love." Killian's voice came through the phone. A smile came across Emma's face, she had missed his voice.

"Hey, pirate. Jefferson told me to be quiet this time." Emma said into the phone, she rolled over so that she was lying flat on her back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, he was sitting on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Laying on my bed, looking at the stars you sent me." Emma said, for her birthday Killian sent her glow in the dark stars.

"I thought you love them, you mentioned that they were your favorite things as a child." He responded, smiling as she giggled with happiness.

"I miss having you in my bed." He whispered, Emma smiled and knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"Mmm, you know all my marks have disappeared. Now no one knows I am yours." She whispered, her core getting wetter as he growled into the phone.

"I promise you, love, the second that you come through that elevator I will mark you all over." He growled, his erection growing with the thought of marking her.

"I miss your lips attaching to my skins, making me moaned in pain and pleasure." Emma's hand started to trail down her body to her waitress skirt, playing with the hem.

"What are you wearing, my beautiful Swan?" He demanded into the phone as he stripped off his jeans. Emma moaned at his demanding voice and smiled when he groaned in response.

"My waitress uniform, the short skirt and low cut button top." She described into the phone, Killian had promised when she first described the uniform that he had to fuck her at least once in that uniform.

"Are you wet for me, love?" He growled, his erection going harder with every moan she made. She pulled off her underwear so that she could spread her legs, her fingers trailed up her thigh till they came in contact with her core.

"Soaking." She growled into the phone, Killian moaned at her lustful voice.

"Bloody hell, I can't wait till you are back in my arms. You laying on the bed as I lay between your legs, sucking on your beautiful breasts." Emma moaned, unable to form sentences as she pleasured herself. Killian began palming himself through his boxers, thinking of her laying on the bed pleasuring herself.

"Bloody hell, my Swan. Move your fingers in a circle, think of my tongue teasing you." He ordered through the phone, as he began stroking himself.

"Keeping going, pirate." Emma moaned, arching her back off the bed as she followed his directions.

"I want to drive into you hard and rough. Making you scream my name with every deep thrust, so loud that everyone in the apartment building knows you are mine." He growled, his voice had a hint of desperation that made Emma smile.

"Fuck." She moaned into the phone, driving harder into her core. They laid in silence, only listening to their moans and heavy breathing. Emma arched her back off the bed more and screamed his name as she came undone, Killian followed soon after.

"Definitely wasn't quiet." Emma whispered into the phone after a few moments of silence, he chuckled into the phone.

"How much closer are you to getting him?" Emma asked, she wished that he was next to her instead of on the phone.

"Very close, I can feel it." He said, wishing for the same thing.

"You said that two months ago." Emma responded, her heart dropping a little.

"I know, love, but this time it is for real." He tried to assure her but even he had his doubts.

"I have to go to bed, long day tomorrow." Emma said, he could hear the heartbreak in her voice.

"I love you, my Swan." He whispered, trying to sound as comforting as he could.

"I love you as well, my Pirate." She responded, making him smile before they hung up.

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

"Neal!" Killian yelled, looking around the gun fight that was going on. The Brothers of Darkness broke into the Scorpions hideout, only to walk right into an ambush. His men were winning but none of that mattered till Neal was dead. Killian looked around, the room was covered with smoke so it was hard to tell who was who.

"Up there." Graham yelled, pointing to a ladder that two men were climbing up. Killian charged at the ladder, shooting people as they tried to attack him. Graham followed close behind, covering his back. They climbed up the ladder, reaching the rooftop where one of Neal's men was waiting for them.

"Take cover." Killian yelled, jumping behind a wall with Graham jumping behind a different wall. Killian leaned around the corner to shot at the man then returned to his spot when he started returning fire.

"I got him, go get the bastard." Graham yelled, Killian nodded and ran along the other side of the wall. When he came around the corner, he spotted Neal kneeling on the ground with his back to him.

"Stupid bastard." Killian hissed, holding his gun to Neal's head. He froze and dropped his gun with fear.

"Turn around." Killian growled, Neal obeyed and spun around so he was looking down Killian's gun.

"For my Swan." Killian said, before putting a bullet between the eyes. He smiled as Neal's head fell back, lifeless. Killian took his knife from his boot and decapitated Neal's head, holding it by the hair.

"Let's go home." Killian yelled, carrying Neal's head down the ladder with Graham following. The gun fight came to a stop as everyone turned to look at what he was carrying. Killian stood in the middle of the building, holding Neal's head above his head.

"Line up, Brothers and cancel them." Killian ordered, dropping the head on the ground. The Brother's cheered as they lined up the Scorpions and Killian began walking to the door.

"I have a Swan to catch." He shouted, gun shots filled the building soon after he said that.


	52. Safe To Return Home

Chapter 52:

"Ok, ok I am coming! Hold your damn horses." Jefferson shouted, wrapping a towel around his waist. Someone was banging on the door, making Jefferson cuss under his breath. He threw open the door and a smile came across his face.

"Oh honey, yes. Yes, I would love to marry you." Killian growled and stood up, placing the ring box back in his pocket.

"You are so funny, I forgot to laugh." Jefferson laughed, waving Killian to come inside. They walked into the living room and Killian placed the bouquet of flowers on the kitchen counter.

"Anything to drink?" Jefferson asked, pulling a beer out of the fridge. He tossed one to Killian when he nodded.

"Where is Emma?"

"Work. Someone needed a sub." Jefferson stated, taking a drink from his beer.

"Do you normal look like when she comes home?" Killian asked, nodding to the towel.

"Only for you, darling." Jefferson winked at him and chuckled as he walked into his bedroom to change. Killian looked around the apartment, happy to see that there were no photos on the walls. He walked down the hallway and pushed open a door, guessing it was Emma's room. It was neat and simply, the only decoration was the stars. When he moved closer to the bed, he found a small photo on the nightstand. It was from the Law Enforcement ball, they were looking at each other with smiles while someone took the photo.

"Good choice on the stars, she loves them. I hated putting them up though." Jefferson said, leaning on the door fame. Killian smiled and looked around before walking past him into the living room.

"Do you know when she is supposed to be home?" Killian asked, sitting on the couch. Jefferson followed and sat down in the chair across from them.

"Around 6 o'clock. It's her turn to cook, which basically means she brings takeout." Jefferson stated, Killian nodded and stared at the clock it was only 4 o'clock.

"I am guessing since you are here, Neal is gone." Jefferson said, a questioning look on his face.

"Killed two days ago. All of his men as well, it took sometime but I finally got the bastard." Killian said, a proud look spreading on his face.

"Well done, boss. I wish I could celebrate but I have to get to work. Tell Emma I said goodbye." Jefferson said, standing up. Killian mirrored and pulled his friend into a hug, they were happy it was finally over.

* * *

"Honey, I am home." Emma called her usually greeting, carrying pizza and beer.

"God, I hate waiting on tables. One benefit to Walsh being an asshole, I didn't have to get a job as a kid." Emma shouted, figuring that he was just in the bathroom.

"I'm heating up the pizza, it will be ready in 15 minutes." Emma called out, placing the pizza in the oven. She popped open a bottle of beer and took a big swing of it. As she waited for the pizza to heat up, she pulled herself up on the counter and waited.

"Any call from him today?" Emma called out, it had been a month since his last call. Jefferson didn't respond but she heard him moving around in his bedroom. The oven beeped and she jumped off the counter, as she bent over to pull out the pizza someone wrapped their arms around her.

"What the hell Jefferson?" She said, trying to wiggle out of the persons grasp.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to have you in my arms again." Killian whispered in her ear. Emma gasped and spun around, crashing her lips against his. Their mouths moved in a heated kiss, 5 months of being apart poured into that kiss.

"You are here, you are actually here." Emma gasped, pulling away to look him in the eyes. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, turning more passionate as Emma wrapped her arms around her neck. Killian growled and cupped her ass so that he could lift her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom.

"You know where I sleep?" Emma asked as he placed her down on the bed. Killian grinned and started marking her neck.

"I know everything about you, love. Now it is time to remark you." Killian whispered, returning to marking her neck making Emma moan. After a while Killian lifted his head and looked at what she was wearing.

"I love this uniform." He said, biting on the buttons. Emma smiled and moaned as his fingers played with the hem.

"As much I would love to taste your soaking wet core, I need you." He hissed, lifting the skirt so that he could pull down her panties. Emma growled and unzipped his pants, pushing them down as fast she could. He flipped them over so that she was straddling him, his hands resting on her hips.

"Ride me, love. Let's see if the student can impress the teacher." He whispered, pushing on her hips to signal her to move. Emma smiled and sunk down on his length, making them both moan with pleasure. She swooped down and captured his lips as she rolled her hips, making him groan at the new feeling. She sat back up, using her knees to slide up and down on his length. Killian flexed his hips in time with her movements.

Emma moaned, arching her back as her release got closer. Killian reached up and began massaging her breasts, unbuttoning the shirt that he could reach her breasts better.

"Oh god, Killian!" Emma screamed out as her release came crashing over her. Killian lifted her off him and quickly grabbed a tissue from the nightstand. They laid next to each other, heavy breathing filled the room.

"Pizza time." Emma said, standing up and grabbed some sweatpants out of the dresser. She got dressed, feeling Killian's eyes watching her. He slowly got up and followed her out in the living room, he sat down on the couch while Emma brought him pizza and beer. She collapsed next to him, turning on the TV as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Criminal Minds? Wont peg you as the type to watch this show." Killian stated, drinking his beer. Emma giggled and looked up at him.

"Is this just a random visit or am I allowed to come home?" Emma asked, looking at him. He smiled and kissed her nose, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"He is dead, we can finally have that wedding." Killian whispered, looking deep into her eyes. Emma smiled and looked back at the show.

"Maybe we will actually make it to the church finally." Emma finally said, making Killian chuckle.


	53. On A Date With The Devil

Chapter 53:

"Ready to go home, love?" Killian whispered, pressing his nose against her head. Emma smiled and curled into his embrace more.

"I want to show you the town first. If that is ok?" Emma asked, looking up at him. He smiled and kissed her nose making her giggle.

"I loved a tour." Emma smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before climbing out of bed. She stretch for second, feeling the soreness of her muscles.

"I am loving the view already of this place." Killian growled, watching she walked around the bed towards the bathroom.

"Come on, pirate. I want to take you to breakfast." Emma stated, walking into the bathroom. She winked at him before shutting the door.

* * *

"Alright, love. Where first?" Killian asked, throwing his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the street.

"Welcome to StoryBrooke. First stop is Granny's diner, where I worked for the past couple of months." Emma said, waving over to the small little diner. Killian laughed and kissed her hand before opening the door for her.

"Well, Emma. I didn't expect to see you here today. Who is your friend?" Granny nodded to Killian as she picked up some menus.

"Oh Granny, this is my fiancé Killian. Killian this is my boss, Granny." She led them over to a booth in the back, Emma and Killian sat across from each other.

"It is nice to meet you, Emma is definitely a benefit to have here." She said, smiling at Emma before walking away. Killian looked at the menu and chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Emma asked looking at him over the menu.

"This food sounds greasy and horrible." He stated, Emma raised an eyebrow and grabbed the menu from him.

"What the bloody hell, love?" Killian demanded making Emma giggle.

"I'm going to order for you." She said, crossing her arms so that he knew that she was serious. Killian laughed and leaned forward, his elbows on the table.

"So, love, what do you do for fun here?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes. Emma smiled and leaned forward so that their heads almost touched.

"Nothing really. I go to work then go home, sometimes I go to see Jefferson at his job."

"Why did you get a job? You know that I would have provided for you." Killian said, looking at her with interest. Emma shrugged as she watched one of the waitress walk over.

"I needed something to do besides sitting around the apartment." Emma replied as her friend Regina came up.

"Hey there, Emma. And who is this?" She pointed to Killian with her pen, looking at him with interest.

"Killian and you are?" He asked, holding out his hand to greet her. Regina smiled shook his hand then looked at Emma with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Regina. What can I get you to eat?" She answered, holding her notebook up.

"Two chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and a cup of strawberries on the side. Plus two mugs of chocolate with cinnamon sprinkled on top." Emma ordered, handing the menus over. Regina nodded and hurried off to the kitchen.

"You know I like it when you take control, even though I only allow it once in a while." Killian whispered, leaning back in his seat as his eyes look her up and down.

"You better get used to it, because I am going to be taking control a whole lot more." Emma said, winking. Killian threw his head back and laughed at the idea. They sat in silence, stealing looks at each other once in a while when suddenly Killian reached out and grabbed Emma's hands.

"Love, I brought you something." He whispered, releasing her right hand to reach into his pocket. He pulled out the engagement ring and placed it on her finger.

"You brought it! I missed it." Emma said, looking at the ring as it sparkled in the light. He smiled and took her hand, kissing the ring like he used to.

"Here you go." Regina walked over with their orders, placing it down on the table. Emma quickly showed her the ring before she left the happy couple.

"This food looks like it can kill you with one bite." Killian said, cutting the pancakes into pieces.

"You are eating it wrong." Emma reached over and stabbed a piece of pancake and a piece of strawberry with her fork then covered it with whip cream. "Open up." Killian chuckled and opened his mouth so Emma could feed him the food.

"Bloody hell, at least I will die happy." Killian moaned, his eyes full of shock. Emma giggled and started digging into her own food. Suddenly Killian reached over and put a dollop of whip cream on her nose.

"What the hell?!" Emma shouted, about to wipe it off but he stopped her. He leaned over the table and licked it off her nose, making her giggle.

"You are crazy." Emma said, rubbing her nose with a napkin.

"Alright, love. What's next to this wonderful tour?" Killian announced, rubbing his stomach after they finished eating.

"We should go visit Jefferson at work." Emma said, standing up to go pay the bill.

"Don't do it, I am paying." Killian ordered standing up to pay. Emma smiled and ran to the front with Killian close on her heels.

"Here you go, Granny." Emma basically threw her card at Granny as Killian caught up to her. Killian growled and reached out to grab the card but she had already scanned the card.

"Damn it, Swan. You will pay for that." He growled, wrapping his arms around Emma's waist as she put the card back into her pocket.

"Not if I beat you again." She whispered, kissing his cheek before taking his hand to lead him to where Jefferson was working.

* * *

"Jefferson!" Emma yelled when they arrived to the gun shop. His head shot up and he grinned at the couple.

"Hey there, stranger." He said, walking over to hug Emma. Killian growled at the contact but the two friends just ignored him.

"What are y'all up to?" He asked when he pulled away.

"Came to see you at work and I want to go shooting with Killian." Emma said, waving to all the guns. Jefferson chuckled and nodded, leading the couple to the back where the shooting range was.

"Here you go. What gun would you like?" He asked Emma, showing her the wall of guns.

"Beretta, nine millimeter." Killian and Jefferson both started to laugh while Emma gave them an annoyed look.

"What is so funny?" She asked as Jefferson handed her the gun. They both shook their heads and watched Emma get into position, she took one shot and handed it back to Jefferson.

"Most woman have trouble with Beretta, too much of a kick." Jefferson said, handing the gun over to Killian. Emma smiled and watched as Killian took a shot at his own target. Then they both pushed the button to bring their targets closer.

"I actually prefer Beretta, seems Killian needs some practice." Emma teased, showing that she hit the target in the forehead, while Killian was off by a centimeter.

"I am just a little sore from last night." Killian answered, winking at Emma who giggled.

"I think I am going to be sick." Jefferson said, pretending to puke on the floor. Killian grinned and grabbed her arm, flushing her against him as he captured her lips.

"And now it I time for you two leave." Jefferson groaned, covering his eyes while the couple laughed.


	54. The Closet Is The New Hell

Chapter 54:

"Welcome home, love." Killian yelled, carrying Emma into the apartment bridal style. She laughed and wiggled out of his grip, running upstairs with her suitcase.

"I will see you upstairs." Emma winked, giggling as Killian growled at her. As she ran upstairs, Killian walked into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Hey, boss. Is Emma back?" Graham came out of the computer room, Killian nodded towards the stairs.

"Just went upstairs to unpack. Jefferson will be back in couple of days once he sorts everything out in StoryBrooke." He explained, pouring himself some scotch.

"It will be nice to have them back. By the way, I need to talk to you about something that I probably should have told you about a long time ago." Graham said, sitting down on the bar stool. Killian stiffen, he hated any conversations that this.

"What is it?" Killian said, his body as stiff as a board.

"Back at the Brothers of Darkness meeting, the one about you, there was a problem." Graham started, he was beginning to sweat as he watched Killian's eyes darken.

"Jefferson was unavailable to be Ruby's right hand man so Emma stepped in. And you know how the Brothers react to a woman in charge." He explained, Killian's hand began tightening on his glass.

"Who was it?" Killian growled, his hand tightening with each second. Graham was sweating more at his darkening eyes.

"Ben and Bill. They were shouting some stuff to Emma." Graham whispered, at that statement Killian broke the glass in his hand. Graham jumped at the sound and quickly grabbed a towel to clean up the mess.

"I will be back." Killian growled through his teeth, pulling his gun out of the back of his jeans. Graham nodded and he stomped out of the apartment, pulling the slide into place as the elevator doors shut.

* * *

"Hey Graham!" Emma said, rushing down the stairs into his arms.

"Hey there, darling. I missed you." Graham said, tightening his arms around her.

"Where is Killian?" Emma pulled away, looking around for him but the apartment was empty.

"He had to go out." She noticed that he suddenly stiffened and became nervous but decided to ignore it.

"Well tell him I am upstairs whenever he arrives." Emma said, walking back up the stairs. She laid out on the bed, reading her back as she waited for him.

"Where is she?" Killian demanded as he stomped into the apartment, gun in hand. Graham jumped up and looked at him with shock.

"Upstairs, you aren't going to shoot her are you?" He asked, staring at the gun.

"No, you dumbass, where the bloody hell is she?" Killian demanded, putting the gun away. Graham pointed upstairs and he stomped up the stairs.

"Emma!" He yelled, throwing open the bedroom door. Emma looked over, confused on why he was shouting.

"What is wrong?" She asked sitting up, Killian stomped over and grabbed her neck, pushing her down on the bed.

"You didn't tell me!" He shouted, releasing her neck as he laid on her so she couldn't move.

"Killian, what the hell is wrong with you? What didn't I tell you?!" She demanded, trying to move but couldn't. He grabbed her wrists and held them down, making her yelp at the sudden pain.

"The meeting, what happened at the meeting?" He growled, tightening his hands with every word.

"What meeting? Get the fuck off me!" Emma yelled, tears forming from the pain in her wrists.

"The meeting when I was arrested, what happened?!" He shouted again, pressing his body harder against hers.

"Nothing happened, we were coming up with ideas." Emma said, confused on his sudden change in behavior.

"Bloody hell, tell me the truth." He yelled, grabbing her hair so that she screamed in pain.

"I just did." She yelled back, screaming more as he pulled her off the bed and across the carpet.

"Let go of me, you asshole!" Emma screamed, digging her nails into his hand but he didn't react.

"Tell me the god damn truth." He yelled, throwing her into the closet.

"I did, do you need to get your hearing checked?" Emma demanded, her head screaming with pain. He growled, grabbed her hair again so that her head was pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"That isn't the whole truth and you know it." He growled, darkness filled his eyes. Emma glared and opened her mouth, but instead of answering him she spat in his eyes.

"Bitch, you can stay in here till you remember." Killian yelled, releasing her hair and wiped the spit out of his eye. He stomped out of the closet and slammed the door, locking it from the outside and turning off the lights.

"You messed up bastard. Let me out." Emma screamed, banging on the door as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. Killian stomped downstairs, making Graham flinch at the sudden noise.

"Was that really needed, boss?" He asked, watching Killian pour another glass of scotch.

"Yes, she withheld information from me. Those men had no right to disrespect her and she had no right to hide it from me." Killian growled, drinking the whole glass then poured himself some more.

"She handled herself well at the meeting so she probably thought it wasn't that big of a deal." He tried to explain but Killian just kept drinking.

"I don't care if she handle it well or not, she should have told me. And she still isn't telling me." Killian said, pouring his third drink.

"Killian, take it easy on the drinks. Remember what happened the last time you did." Graham said, pointing to the bottle. Killian froze and put his drink down, not wanting to repeat past events.

"Thanks, brother." Graham nodded and walked back into the computer room. Killian walked upstairs to the bedroom, it was silent until he shut the door.

"Killian? Killian, you bastard! Open the god damn door!" Emma screamed, punching against the door. Killian crawled onto the bed, pulling out his reading glasses and a book.

"Are you going to answer my question?" He demanded, looking at the door over his glasses.

"You deaf pirate, I answered the god damn question." Emma screamed, kicking the door now. Killian sighed and opened his book, reading while Emma kept screaming. Every once in a while he would ask the question and it would start the cycle all over again. Finally, after about 3 hours, Emma fell silent.

"Are you ready to answer the question, love?" He called out, placing the book down. He walked over the door and leaned against, waiting for her answer.

"Some guys may or may not have been rude to me at the meeting." Emma's voice came through the door. She sounded defeated which made Killian smile at the idea that he had won. He opened the door and looked down at her, she was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"They called me a whore and a bitch but I handle it. I shot my gun at a pillow, making the Brothers fall silent." Emma explained, looking at him with a tired face.

"Now that, they didn't tell me." Killian said, to the statement of her shooting the gun. He bent down and picked her up, carrying her to the bed.

"Wait, you knew?!" Emma shouted, glaring at him when he placed her down on the bed.

"I know everything. The men were taken care of." Killian said, crawling into bed next to her.

"You bastard, you locked in that closet for me to tell you something that you already knew." Emma demanded, moving away from him.

"You needed to tell me, trust love." Killian said, pulling her back against him. She wiggled away, turning her back to him.

"You asshole, trust is when I know you won't overreact and lock me in te damn closet for hours." Emma said, tears collecting in her eyes. He growled and reached out, pulling her against him.

"Get your hands off me." Emma hissed through her teeth.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Killian growled back, wrapping his legs and arms around her so she couldn't move away.


	55. The Love Triangle Of Hell

**I know that I said that there was only going to be a little bit of drama before the wedding but my mind just won't stop giving me ideas. This is the last drama before the end of the story, I promise. Thank you for all the reviews and follows, I love all of y'all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 55:

"You look so sexy making your breakfast." Killian whispered, wrapping his arms around Emma's waist. She growled and moved out of his embrace, walking around the counter so there was distance between them.

"Don't." Emma hissed, glaring at her bowl of cereal. Killian growled as he slammed his fist on the counter, surprised that Emma didn't even flinch.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" He yelled, glaring at her with annoyance and darkness.

"You. You are giving me fucking whiplash." Emma yelled back, finally looking up at him.

"Whiplash? What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" He began running his fingers through his hair, pulling with anger.

"Your attitude. One second you are loving and sweet but then the next second you are locking me in the damn closet and for what?!" Emma yelled, crushing the cereal with her spoon.

"You didn't tell me, you withheld information from me. There is this thing called trust, love."

"Then fucking learn the word! You keep telling me to trust you yet you don't have any trust in me. I handled it so I didn't see any need to tell you!" Emma yelled, standing up and began pacing back and forth.

"I do trust you…"

"No you fucking don't! I understand that I probably should have told you that some of your men was disrespect me but I need to trust that you won't overreact." Emma cut him off, yelling as her hands ran through her hair. Killian fell silent, looking at the counter with sadness.

"You have to trust that I can handle myself. I am not the scared girl that you brought in over a year ago, you can't keep overreacting with everything that happens with me." Emma whispered, walking over to Killian and taking his hand.

"I hated learning from someone else that you were disrespected and punishing you is the only way I know how to get information out of you." He whispered, looking at her ring and began playing with it.

"Talk to me, ask questions. I will talk to you if you are respectful to me. You tell me to respect you but I need respect from you as well. I want to marry you, Killian Jones, but I need you give a little in this relationship." She stated, taking his chin into her hand so that he looked her in the eyes.

"If you promise not to hide information from me then I promise work on not overreacting." He said, looking deep into her eyes.

"I promise but if you keep overreacting, I will leave. I cannot keep living like this, we can't keep living like this." Killian gave a weak smile and kissed her ring.

"I promise, love. Please, don't leave me." He whispered, cupping her face between his hands. Emma smiled a little as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, her hands wrapped around his neck as they deepened the kiss.

"Oh god, we eat in here." Emma and Killian pulled apart and saw Jefferson standing in the living room, looking at them with a mad smile.

"Jefferson." Emma pulled away, ignoring Killian's growl, and ran into his arms.

"I have only been gone for a day, miss me that much?" He joked, looking down at Emma. She giggled and punched him on the shoulder, Killian's hands tightened into fists but he remembered his promise and quickly stuffed his fists into his jeans.

"Hey there, boss." Jefferson called out, looking at his friend. Killian just ignored him, stomping upstairs.

"What did y'all fight about now?" He asked, looking at Emma with interest.

"He is learning how to trust and respect me." Emma said simply, grabbing his suitcase and began carrying it to his room.

"What did he do to you?" Jefferson demanded, following Emma into his room. She sighed and threw the suitcase on the bed.

"Nothing." Emma whispered, sitting next to the suitcase. Jefferson raised an eyebrow at her and picked up her hands, instead of unpacking.

"Emma, I love you with all my heart, so I know when you are lying. What did he do?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"He learned at the meeting that I went to. And he overreacted because I didn't tell him." Emma whispered, looking away.

"What did he do?" Jefferson growled, grabbing her chin roughly.

"Ow, Jefferson, that hurts." Emma pushed his hands away, standing up.

"I am sorry, I don't know what got into me." Jefferson said, his eyes looking down at his hands.

"I am going to go." Emma whispered, walking out of the room. She rubbed her chin, wondering the hell just happened. She sat in silence on the window seat, looking at the New York City skyline. Suddenly someone sat behind her and wrapped their arms around her, holding her close.

"Enjoying the view, love?" Killian whispered, nibbling on her ear as she leaned back.

"I always loved the view, it makes life seem so much easier." She whispered back as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Life could be easier." He said, sucking marks onto her neck. She turned her neck to look at him, his eyes full of lust.

"Marry me, love. We don't need a big wedding, we could just go to a courthouse and Las Vegas so all I care. I want to be able to call you my wife, Mrs. Jones." He said, pressing light kisses to her face as she thought about it.

"I thought you liked my last name." She whispered, he chuckled and kissed her nose.

"You will always be my Swan, but I want to be able to introduce you as Mrs. Jones. My gorgeous wife." He kissed her lips, softly as she closed her eyes with pleasure.

"Let's do it. No wedding, just courthouse and disappear somewhere." She said after a while, jumping up and began pulling Killian up the stairs. He laughed and picked her up, bridal style as he carried her up the stairs. They packed their suitcases quickly, throwing ideas at each other where to go for the honeymoon and stealing kisses whenever they could.

"Do you want to invite anyone?" He asked, placing the suitcases by the door while Emma got dressed in her wedding grown. "Do you want Jefferson to come?" Emma froze, thinking of her best friend.

"No, just us." She called out from the closet after some moments of silence.

"Can I see the dress?" He called out, sitting in his chair as he waited. Emma smiled and walked out of the closet, his eyes grew with shock.

"Bloody hell." He whispered, standing up and took her hands as he looked her up and down.

"You like it?" She asked, twirling for him.

"I love it, but I would see what you have underneath." He whispered, looking her with lust as she giggled.

"After we are official married, let's go." Emma said, walked past him. She walked down the stairs and saw Jefferson sitting on the couch. He looked over at her and his eyes got bigger.

"You are marrying him?" He asked, standing up and began walking over to her. Killian came down the stairs with the suitcase, stopping next to Emma.

"I will meet you at the car." He said, kissing her on the cheek before heading to the elevator. Emma and Jefferson stood in silence, looking at each other.

"Jefferson..." She began saying but he cut her off.

"Emma, I love you, my feelings have grown for you and I wish that you feel the same about me." He whispered, looking at her with lust and sadness.

"I love you too but I love Killian more. Please, don't make this hard for me." She whispered, suddenly Jefferson leaned forward and captured her lips. The kiss was different anything that she had ever had with Killian. It was soft and sweet, she could feel the love that poured from his lips as they moved with hers. Finally he pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Please, Emma, don't do this to me." He whispered, a tear falling from his eye. Emma sighed and looked down at their hands that were intertwined.

"Jefferson…"

"Please, Emma, don't leave me. I love you, I need you."


	56. Which Man is Hers

Chapter 56:

He swooped down, capturing her lips again as if he was trying to prove himself.

"What the bloody hell?!" Emma and Jefferson jumped about, Killian standing by the elevators. He looked so scary and full of the darkness that even the Devil himself would be terrified of him.

"I knew it! All this fucking time, I knew it! But no, you two just kept denying it probably laughing behind my back." He roared, pulling out his gun. Jefferson mirrored him, sliding the slide into place while Emma shook with fear.

"Killian, I can…" She began to talk, her voice shaking.

"Shut up, I don't need you to explain anything. You said you would marry me yet you are kissing this bastard." He pointed the gun at Jefferson, who raised his in return for defense.

"You were supposed to be my best friend, my oldest friend. Yet you go and move in on my Swan, the love of my life." Killian yelled at Jefferson, smiling darkly when he flinched at his words.

"Killian, please don't overreact." Emma said, moving towards him slowly.

"Overreact?! How else are you supposed to react to this, you were kissing him! You were fucking kissing him, Emma. I thought you loved me!" He yelled, tears running down his face. Emma froze as tears fell down his face.

"Don't talk to Emma like that." Jefferson growled. Killian took his eyes away from Emma and glared at Jefferson.

"Shut up, you bastard. You don't get to say anything." He slide the slide into place making Emma panic.

"Please, put the guns down! Please!" She yelled, stepping to the side so she was in the line of fire.

"Emma, move!" Killian growled, moving the gun around but Emma kept moving into the line of fire.

"Emma, please move." Jefferson said, but Emma just shook her head.

"Put the guns away, please!" She shouted, suddenly the elevator doors opened. Graham and Victor walked through the doors and froze.

"Help me!" Emma pleaded, Graham lunged for Killian while Victor went for Jefferson. The men fought while Emma cried, looking at the floor.

"Get off of me!" Killian yelled once Graham had him pinned to the floor, Victor pinned Jefferson to the floor soon after.

"What the hell is going on here?" Graham asked, looking at Emma who sat down on floor in her wedding dress.

"That bastard kissed Emma." Killian cried out, glaring at Jefferson. Graham and Victor shared worried glances at each other than looked down at the people that they had pinned down.

"That bastard doesn't deserve Emma." Jefferson yelled back, Emma just sat silently and stared at her hands.

"Call Ruby and Snow." Graham told Victor, who nodded and pulled out his phone.

* * *

"Emma!" Ruby and Snow came running into the apartment, stopping when they saw the sight before them. Killian and Jefferson was laying on the floor with Graham and Victor on top of them. Emma was still sitting on the floor, playing with the fabric of her dress.

"Come on, Emma. Up and adams." Snow said as her and Ruby grabbed Emma's arms and picked her up. They took her upstairs, Killian and Jefferson watching her disappear.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Ruby demanded, as Emma collapsed in Killian's chair. She covered her face with her hands and started mumbling.

"We can't hear you." Snow said, they sat down at Emma's feet. She looked through her fingers and let out a large sigh. She began telling to story, starting with Killian and her date in StoryBrooke and ended with Killian finding her kissing Jefferson.

"Have you ever thought of having a reality show?" Ruby asked after Emma finished, making the group laugh.

"So…" Emma said, unsure what else to say.

"Which one do you love more?" Snow said, jumping right to the point.

"I don't know that's the problem." Emma said, covering her face once again.

"Well let's do a pro and con list for them." Ruby said, standing up and rushing over to the desk. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen then came back over to the group.

"Alright, who first?" She asked, looking at Emma.

"Killian, I guess." Emma said, sighing deeply.

* * *

"Killian…" Jefferson whispered, they were sitting around the dining room table waiting for the girls.

"Don't talk to me, you bastard." He growled, drinking the rest of his scotch. Graham reached over and poured him another glass.

"I trusted you. You said that there was nothing between you two. You fucking lied to me, to my face no less." Killian growled, drinking that whole glass as well.

"I didn't lie. At the time I didn't have feelings for her, but after spending months with her my feelings grew." Jefferson explained, playing with his empty glass.

"You knew I loved her, she is my world but yet the Brother code just doesn't count for you does it?" Killian growled, about to pour another glass but decided against it.

"You don't deserve her. You use fear to make her love you, you are just another Walsh." Killian broke the glass on the table at that statement, making everyone at the table jump.

"She fell in love with me because we are meant for each other. She balances me out, I didn't force her to love me. And don't you ever compare me to Walsh, we are totally different." He yelled, glaring at Jefferson with pure darkness.

"Walsh abused her, you abused her. 90% of the time, she was covered in bruises. When she was with me, she was actually happy." Jefferson growled, glaring at Killian with the same amount of darkness.

"You bastard…" Killian shouted, about to lunge at him but Graham held him back.

* * *

"Well, it looks like they are equal." Ruby said, placing the paper off the side. Emma and Snow let out a long sigh and looked at each other.

"What is your opinion, Snow?" Emma asked, running her fingers through her hair. She had changed out of her wedding dress because she couldn't stand to be in it anymore.

"I think you need to leave." Snow said, looking at her hands. Ruby and Emma looked at her, confused.

"You came from an abusive home, Walsh was horrible to you and from I have heard from you it sounds like you have Stockholm syndrome." Emma looked down at her hands, knowing that Snow was speaking the truth.

"When Killian brought you here, he was just a nicer version of Walsh. You may think that you love him but you could also be confusing your feelings with the syndrome. You feel like you owe him because he saved from you from Walsh, but you don't." Snow went into more detail, watching Emma nodded at her answer.

"Because of Killian's abuse, you went to Jefferson for safety. It started out as a friendship but I don't think you really love him either. You enjoy his company because he is the totally opposite of Killian and Walsh."

"So you are saying that I should leave them both?" Emma asked, looking at Snow with an understanding face.

"You need to find yourself first. You need to heal from all the abuse and heartbreak in your life because right now, you don't know what you really want in a relationship. If you are meant to be with one of them, your paths will cross again." Snow explained, Ruby nodded at the statement. Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes, thinking about what Snow had said.

"But how do I leave?" She asked, knowing that either of the guys would let her leave so easily.

"I will help you. Help you get a new life." Ruby volunteered. Emma gave a weak smile and looked at her ring, thinking about this new option.

"Alright, you are right. I need to get away and heal." Emma finally answered, pulling the ring off her finger.

* * *

"Emma, love." Killian rushed over to her when he saw her walking down the stiars with the girls. He took her hands into his hands and his eyes widened when he didn't feel the ring.

"Killian…" She whispered but Killian cut her off.

"Don't do this to me. Please, Emma, you are my world. I need you in my life, please don't do this." He begged, tears falling down his face. Emma looked down, tears falling down her face as well.

"I can't be with you, Killian. But I am not going to be with Jefferson either." She said, the apartment fell silent at that statement.

"Emma?" Jefferson looked at her, rising an eyebrow.

"I need to heal, I haven't healed from all the abuse in my life. I killed Milah without a second thought and watched both of you almost die. I am not mental right, my feelings are all messed up and I need time to figure out my life." Emma explained, pulling her hands out of Killian's grasped.

"Emma…I can help you. We can help each other, please don't do this to me." Killian pleaded, tears still falling down his face. She avoided his eyes, she knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye but not this hard.

"Ruby is going to help me disappear and start over. If you really love me, you will let me go." She said walking to the elevators where Snow and Ruby was waiting for her.

"Emma, please." Killian pleaded, while Jefferson stood silent. She got onto the elevator and blew a kiss to both of them before the doors shut. As the elevator started moved, she could still hear Killian's pleading voice.

"You are doing the right thing." Snow whispered, wrapping her arms around Emma in a comforting way.

"I know, I just hate to hurt him." She whispered, burying her head into her shoulder.


	57. The End

**I am sad to say but this is the last chapter of this amazing story. It has been amazing writing this and I want to thank all of y'all for the love. It has been through a long amazing road for this story but I am glad that I wrote it. I want to thank all of y'all of the amazing reviews, I loved reading all of them. A special thanks to Zerousy, Mel, Csshipper1, Melly326, AconstanceC, and Angelfan984 for all the reviews y'all left me. **

**I hate to say goodbye but I must. Goodbye and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 57:

_**5 years later:**_

"Hands up slowly, Benny." Emma yelled, holding her gun up.

"Not a chance, pretty lady." Benny yelled back, running behind a wall before she could shoot.

"Fuck!" She groaned, running after him. She tore down the alley, looking for any sign of him when he suddenly jumped her. She fell to the ground and her gun flew across the ground.

"Gotcha." He hissed in her ear, Emma growled and flipped him over. She silently thanked Killian for all the training he forced her to have while she cuffed Benny.

"You should know not to underestimate me." She said, brushing the hair out of her face as they walked over to her car. He mumbled cuss words as she shoved him into the passenger seat, they drove to the police station in silence.

"Please, don't take me in there." He started begging as she put the car into park.

"Sorry, Benny, you shouldn't have skipped. Plus I need rent money." She said, yanking him out of the car. He kept begging but Emma just ignored him, she stayed focused on the big check she was about to receive.

"Wow, third one this week. Don't you ever sleep?" Officer Kelly said when Emma walked into the station. She smiled and forced Benny down into a chair while she sat down next to him.

"I may have an obsession." She said, filling out paperwork while Officer Kelly laughed.

"If I am able to rearrange the alphabet, I would put "U" and "I" together." Someone whispered in her ear and Emma just rolled her eyes, focused on the paperwork.

"Oh, how sweet. If you asked me, I would put "F" and "U" together." She shot back, making the group of officers surrounded her laugh.

"Ouch, sweet cheeks, you wound me." Officer Kevin said, pretending to have been shot. Emma giggled and handed the paperwork to Kelly.

"Don't you ever just give up?" Emma asked Kevin while she waited for the money. He grinned and shook his head, looking her up and down.

"Never, I will do whatever it takes to please you." He wiggled his eyebrows and the other officers laughed. Emma just smiled sweetly and leaned her head to the side.

"Ok then, please me by getting out of my sight." The group started cheering as she went around the circle, giving high fives to everyone while Kevin turned red.

"Here you go, Emma." Kelly came back and handed her the cash. She smiled and said thanks then began collecting her stuff.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, a bunch of us are going out to the Rabbit Hole tonight. Want to join?" Kevin called out as she started walking away.

"Only if you leave the pickup lines at home." She called back. The group laughed and teased Kevin.

"You know you love them." He called out right as she walked outside. Emma smiled and looked down at her phone, she had about an hour till her shift at the bar. She drove back to her apartment to take a shower and quickly change. When she got out of the shower, her doorbell rang.

"Bitch, get your ass out here." Emma smiled as she heard her friend's voice fill the apartment. She walked out of her bedroom and saw Deb sitting at the kitchen with her feet on the counter.

"Get your nasty ass feet off my counter, Morgan." Emma said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you are so anal." Deb said, putting her feet down and grabbing the cup that Emma poured for her.

"You love me though." Emma said, smiled. "Ready for work?"

"Fuck no, serving drunk assholes that are too perverted for their own good." She groaned, making Emma laugh as she collected her things.

"You have such a dirty mouth, Morgan." Emma said, making Deb laugh as they walked out of the apartment.

"Kevin is coming to the bar today." Emma said as they walked down the street to the bar.

"Pickup line Kevin? You are going to have a fucking blast." Deb said, laughing. Emma groaned and hit her in the arm so hard that she almost fell over.

"Ow, bitch." They laughed as they walked into the bar.

"You two are late." Gus yelled, glaring at them while he opened another beer.

"You should fire us then that will teach us a lesson." Emma said, taking off her jacket. Deb chuckled as she fixed her hair.

"No, too much paper work. Plus you two are my best bartenders." Gus mumbled, drinking his beer as Deb and Emma laughed. They spent most of the night serving drinks and avoiding the hands from some drunk customers.

"Heads up, pickup asshole just walked in." Deb whispered, Emma mumbled cuss words.

"Which section is he in?" She asked, focusing on the drink she was making.

"Yours. Your life official sucks." Deb said, making Emma groan.

"Switch with me, Morgan." She growled but Deb just laughed.

"In your dreams, bitch." She said walking away.

"Hey, bartender." Emma heard Kevin called out and she rolled her eyes before walking over there.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." He grinned at her, looking at her short skirt and deep V-neck shirt that showed the sides of her bra.

"What do you want?" She asked, avoid the lustful looks of all the officers with him.

"Now, what is a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" He leaned forward to look down her shirt more but Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She responded with a raised eyebrow, all the men around Kevin started to cheer and hit him on the back while he turned red.

"Whatever you have on tap." He muttered, looking defeat. She smiled and nodded, rushing off to get their drinks. She spent the rest of the night flirting for tips and avoiding the officers' lustful glances.

* * *

"Last call." Emma yelled, most of the customers had already cleared out.

"Thank fucking god." Deb muttered, pouring a couple of shots for them. Emma laughed and tossed her shot back, loving the burn on the back of her throat.

"Looks like you have someone. Holy fucking Jesus, he is yummy!" Deb grasped. Emma laughed and walked over to the customer, her head down as she walked past the officers.

"If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" Kevin called out.

"If I said I wanted to check out your ass, would you turn around and walk away?" Emma yelled back, grinning as everyone left in the bar cheered.

"I didn't think you could get any sassier, love." The mystery customer said. She giggled and pulled out a glass, still not looking at the customer.

"I used to know someone who called me that." Emma said, when she finally looked up the glass fell from her hand in shock.

"Hello there, my Swan." Killian said, smiling. The bar fell silent after the sound of shattered glass.

"You ok there, bitch?" Deb asked, watching Emma clean up the mess.

"I am fine." She mumbled, avoiding Killian's eyes.

"Bitch?" He asked when she stood up straight.

"That's my friend, Debra Morgan. She has problems with cussing." Emma said, grabbing another glass. "What can I get for you?"

"When do you get off?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"In an hour. I can get Morgan to close for the night." She said, looking at her hands.

"I will be waiting." He said, winking before he walked over to the corner booth. He sat down in a seat that faced Emma, his eyes never leaving her.

"Who the fuck is that? He looks like a sexy ass devil." Deb moaned in Emma's ear, making her giggle.

"That is my ex fiancé, Killian. Hey, I need you to close up tonight." She said, looking at Killian but then quickly looked away when she saw him smile.

"Sure thing, bitch. You better have some hot sex with that sexy devil." She said, making Emma roll her eyes and smile.

* * *

"Do you want to go to my apartment?" Emma asked, putting her coat as she stood in front of Killian. He was typing away on his phone and looked up at her.

"Your place?"

"My place. Did you think I was living in a box for 5 years?" Emma asked, making Killian chuckle as he stood up.

"Sure, lead the way." Emma walked towards the door with Killian close behind.

"So…how did you find me?" Emma jumped to the point as she walked in the direction of her apartment. Killian froze and looked around.

"You walk home?!" He asked, shocked while Emma giggled and nodded.

"Yes, no need to drive this short distance." She said, they began walking again. Killian walked closely next her, looking around.

"This isn't safe for you."

"I have done it for 5 years, most people are afraid of me." Emma said, opening the door into her apartment building.

"I have taught you well, love." Killian said, chuckling as he following her.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Emma said, opening the door to her apartment. He smiled and looked around, noticing that she didn't have anything personal in the place.

"Coffee, water, beer?" Emma asked, placing her coat on the rack along with his.

"Coffee would be great." Emma nodded and turned on the coffeemaker while Killian sat on the couch. She walked over and joined him, sitting next to him.

"So…how did you find me?" She asked, getting tired of the coffeemaker being the only noise in the apartment.

"A lot of research, Ruby really did a amazing job of making you disappear."

"Let me guess, the parking ticket I got last week." Emma said, standing up when the maker dinged. He smiled and chuckled as she brought back the mugs.

"Life seems to be going great for you." He said, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Yeah, the first two years sucked but after I was cleared to work then it went great." He looked at her, confused and interested.

"Cleared?"

"Counseling. It took a lot of tears and yelling but Dr. Archer got me through it." Emma explained, looking off into the distance.

"Do you enjoy bartending?"

"It's nice but only as a part time deal. I am a bounty hunter as well." She said, Killian chuckled and turned to look at her better.

"Perfect job for you." She turned as well to look at him.

"What about you?

"Got a job as a club owner." Emma almost split out her coffee at that statement.

"Job? You got a job?"

"Yes, love, I got a job. I gave the Brothers of Darkness over to Ruby, dropped all ties and started over." Emma gasped, unable to understand what he was saying.

"You aren't part of the Brother anymore?! Holy fuck!" She said, Killian let out a laugh and patted her knee.

"You picked something up from Deb. After you left me, I took a new look at my life. So I talked to Ruby, handed over all my ownership to her. Which she gave to Jefferson." Emma almost spit out her coffee at that statement as well.

"Jefferson?!"

"Yup, he is the new boss. We don't talk anymore, still, but he is a good leader." Killian said, looking at his hand that was still on her knee.

"So…why did you come here?" Emma asked, even though she knew part of the answer.

"I need you in my life, Emma. You are all I thought about for the past five years."

"I can't go back to way things were, I have healed and I can't go backwards." Emma said, looking deep into his eyes.

"I want to start over with you. If you don't want me in your life, I need to hear you say it." Killian said, leaning forward and held eye contact with her. She sat silent, thinking about what he said.

"Hi, my name is Emma Swan." She finally said, holding out her hand. He looked confused but then caught on.

"Hello there, name is Killian Jones." He shook her hand and smiled.


	58. Epilogue

**Y'all convinced me to write a wedding scene, so here you go! Now I am thinking about writing another story but I am not sure what I want to do, so if y'all could help me decide, it would be most accepted.**

**I am stuck between this ideas:**

**\- Fifty Shades of Grey meets Once Upon a Time**

**-Hunger Games meets Once Upon a Time**

**-A sequel to this story**

* * *

Epilogue

_**2 years later:**_

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Emma shouted, pacing back and forth. Deb was sitting on the couch, watching her friend pace while drinking a bottle of beer.

"Calm your ass down! You are giving me whiplash!" She said, making Emma freeze and look at her. "Now what is the problem?"

"I'm just having flashbacks. It seems like every time I get this dress, the wedding never happens." Emma said, looking down at her dress.

"But that was back when you were all messed up." Emma laughed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You would make a great counselor." She said, Deb laughed and held up her beer in agreement.

"Emma? You ready, darling?" Granny poked her head into the room and Emma smiled at her.

"You look amazing." She said, looking at her wedding dress. Emma giggled and twirled for her, then picked up a bottle of beer to help calm her nerves.

"You nervous?" She asked, pointing to the beer.

"Just a little." Emma replied, messing with her hairstyle.

"5 minutes!" The wedding planner called through the door and Emma started to panic again. Deb stood up and went over to Emma, holding an arm out to her.

"Time to sell your life away." She said, making Emma laugh as they followed Granny out of the room. They came to a stop in front of the church doors, Emma was breathing heavily.

"Calm down, you and Killian are perfect for each other. I have never seen you happier than when you are with him." Deb said, holding both of Emma's hands. She smiled and pulled her friend into a hug, holding back tears.

"That is the nicest and cleanest thing I have ever heard you say." Emma said, making both of the girls laugh. They stood in silence, waiting for the cue.

"Here we go." Deb whispered when they heard the music start to play. The doors swung open and everyone in the church stood up. It was a small ceremony, only friends of Emma and couple friends of Killian. They decided not to invite anyone from the Brothers of Darkness, another step into their new life. Emma walked down the aisle, with Deb on her arm, her eyes locked with Killian's. Tears began forming in both of their eyes, tears of happiness. As she reached the front of the podium, Deb passed her over to Killian. He held her hand, drawing small patterns on her hand to calm her down.

"Please be seated." The pastor said, everyone sat down.

"We're all here today to celebrate the relationship of Emma and Killian and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with one another. Together we're a group of the most important people in their lives and they've brought us here to publically recognize that we've all played some special part in the love they share today. Emma and Killian wanted me to thank you all for being here and to recognize all those who couldn't make it here today as they are certainly missed but not forgotten on this day of celebration. Speaking of important people, there are none more important influencing the lives of Emma and Killian than their friends. With that being side, who give Emma away in marriage to this man?"

"I do." Deb said, taking the flowers from Emma. The pastor continued with the wedding but Emma tuned him out, looking at Killian. He was watching the pastor but she knew he knew she was watching him because he had a half smile on his face.

"Emma, ladies first." The pastor and Killian looked at her and she realized that it was time for the vows. She cleared her throat and stared deep into Killian's eyes.

"Killian, you are my pirate. The love of my life and my protector. When we first met, I was lost and hurt. Most people would have just left me on the streets but you brought me into your home, you helped make me stronger. We had many ups and downs in our relationship but that should prove that we are perfect for each other." Emma said, tears filling her eyes and her voice began to shake.

"Emma, my Swan, my love. You are the yin to my yang, I can't imagine my life without you ever since I laid eyes on you. I was also injured when we met, you showed me that not everything is black and white in life. I love seeing you smile, hearing you giggle. Even though this wedding is just getting a piece of paper that proves we are together, I can't wait to call you Mrs. Jones." His voice also began to shake as he said his vows, a tear running down his face.

"Emma and Killian will now exchange rings to symbolize their commitment. Rings are derived from humble beginnings of imperfect metal to create something striking where there was once nothing at all. It is customarily worn on the ring finger as it is the only finger with a vein running directly to the heart. The wearing of the ring is a visible, outward sign that they have committed themselves to one another."

"Killian, please take Emma's hand and repeat these words." Killian followed the directions and took the ring from Deb.

"I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love…"

"I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love…" Killian repeated, tears filling his eyes more.

"For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come."

"For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come."

"Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day…"

"Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day…"

"And know that my love is present…"

"And know that my love is present…"

"Even when I am not."

"Even when I am not." Killian said, sliding the ring onto Emma's finger. Emma repeated the same vows, tears falling down her face as she slide the ring onto his finger.

"Emma, do you take Killian to be your husband; to live together in covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Emma said, watching more tears fall down his face.

"Killian, do you take Emma to be your wife; to live together in covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

"I do." He said, giving her hands a light squeeze.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Killian, you may kiss your bride." The pastor said, and Killian pulled Emma against him. He smiled and held her close to him as his lips captured hers. Their friends cheered but either of them cared for it.

"It's my great honor and privilege to be the first to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jones." The crowd cheered louder as Emma and Killian threw their connected hands up in the air. As they walked down the aisle, Killian pulled her against him again.

"Welcome to the beginning of our lives, Mrs. Jones." He whispered, capturing her lips again in a heated kiss.


End file.
